


Black

by musician04



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, M/M, Mafia AU, Trigger: Suicide, tragic backstories, trigger: self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musician04/pseuds/musician04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How can you say that?" he asked, voice trembling. "No, don't you dare fall asleep. Keep your eyes open."</p><p>A man looked back up at the sobbing figure holding him. "I can't die yet." he said, voice cracking and raspy. He closed his eyes and let the world fade away to nothingness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by the post of the following Tumblr user:
> 
> http://dweebball.tumblr.com/post/137489497295/a-haikyuu-au
> 
> This story contains a crap ton of basically canon ships in the Haikyuu!! universe, so if you found yourself here, I guess that means you're okay with such gayness.
> 
> It's also my first fanfiction I've ever gotten around to posting, so there's that.
> 
> Descending right into a fluffy, angsty hell we go. Glad you're coming along for this ride.

FUKURODANI

“My son,” growled a man shrouded in darkness. He was sitting behind a mahogany desk smoking a cigar. “You have the mission, correct?”

“Yes, sir.” responded the young man standing before the desk. His hair was just as dark as his father’s, though much messier. His narrow, steel-colored eyes analyzed his father’s movements. “What should I do about _this_ one though?” He throws a thumb over his shoulder to a suit-clad figure standing behind him.

“Akaashi!” cried the man in protest. “You’re taking me with you, obviously.” Akaashi turned to look at him. He had spiky hair sticking up in all directions, and his copper colored eyes sparked with annoyance. “I am your gang leader, after all. How about showing some respect?”

_"Respect?”_ Akaashi snarled. “ _Your_ position is in no way eligible to be ordering _me_ around. Don’t get a big head now, Bokuto.”

Bokuto looked down at his shoes, then made eye contact with Akaashi once more. “You’re taking me with you, aren’t you?” Akaashi saw a spark of defiance in his partner’s eyes and sighed heavily. Even if he were to tell Bokuto to stay behind, he’d probably just get followed by the persistent boy anyways. “Of course I am, idiot.” Akaashi relented. “You have my back.”

“Always, Akaashi.” Bokuto grinned. He winked and blew Akaashi a kiss.

“Want me to shoot you dead now, you asshole?” Akaashi smiled to himself. If there was one thing he valued more than the welfare of his mafia, it was the abundant love he received from Bokuto.

***

The bastard had been relentless with the owl puns and constant flirting for years. It took a long time before Akaashi finally got the hint that Bokuto _wasn’t_ just being nice to get in good with his father. He actually _really_ liked Akaashi. And the leader's son... didn't really seem to mind. It hadn't ever really crossed his mind that he could like someone like Bokuto; it just happened. They started to get closer as friends, and Akaashi’s father began sending them out to do more work together. They became partners in crime- literally.

One night Bokuto and Akaashi were celebrating yet another successful job. They had to take down a small group that was making a name for themselves in their territory. Of course, the two were able to handle it on their own, despite Bokuto's protests to take his whole team. Akaashi enjoyed the alone time he was able to spend with Bokuto, even if it got him nowhere.

"Akaashi, you were great tonight." Bokuto laughed. He asked the bartender for another beer.

Akaashi rolled his eyes, too drunk to really argue. "You make it shound like we had shex." he slurred. _What?_ Akaashi thought. _I've only had two beers._

Bokuto laughed at that. "You sound funny." came the response. "Have you had too much to drink?"

"Shaddup, Bokuto." The heir slurred his words so tiredly. "It'sh getting late. Let'sh head back."

Bokuto offered Akaashi a place to stay at his home, which Akaashi was to tired and drunk to refuse. "If your father saw you like this..." was Bokuto's reasonong. Akaashi had to agree to that. his father would likely kill him if he was found like that.

Bokuto's home was quaint, small. It was in a peaceful neighborhood, not too far from their main compound. They made their way back to Bokuto’s room, which was organized, much to Akaashi’s surprise. Bokuto laid the heir on his bed and meticulously began to peel off Akaashi's clothes. The dark-haired boy jumped back. "What're you doing?" he asked, eyes widened.

"Shh, calm down, Akaashi." Bokuto soothed. "I'm just taking off your clothes. You need to sleep in something comfortable. I'll let you borrow some of my clothes."

Akaashi let his head fall back on to the comforter. _Soft..._ Akaashi thought. "I hate that I'm being taken care of by you. Dammit, it should be the other way around."

Bokuto shook his head and assured his partner that that was not the case. "It's what people who like each other do for one another. I'll be right back. I'm gonna go put your clothes in the wash." And he stepped out of the room, leaving the bomb just dropped to settle in Akaashi's mind.

_People who like each other...?_ Akaashi wondered. How long had Bokuto known that the feelings he had were mutual? Akaashi sat up on the bed. When Bokuto came back, he called the eccentric man over to him and crashed their lips together.

The next thing Akaashi remembered was waking up in Bokuto’s bed, next to the owner of said bed. Bokuto was polishing a silver pistol humming to himself.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Bokuto smiled, using the sleeve of his shirt to wipe a bit of drool from Akaashi’s face. “Sleep well?”

Akaashi’s head pounded, and his body ached. “The fuck happened last night?” he asked tiredly. Even talking hurt. _Why is my throat raw?_ he wondered. Bokuto set his gun on the bedside table and smiled down at Akaashi. The grin was ear-splitting. “Let’s just say that I knew you’d be flexible, Akaashi, but you surpassed even _my_ expectations.”

Akaashi’s face flushed as he remembered the events that had transpired. “ _Shit.”_ he whispered. Bokuto got up and came back moments later with a bottle of water, holding it out to the dark haired boy with a gentle smile. “Drink up, Akaashi.”

As time wore on, they got closer and closer. Bokuto started dropping hints about the future, and Akaashi started getting annoyed with the lack of subtlety. One summer night, they were laying on the roof of the compound, holding hands, looking at the stars.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Bokuto said quietly.

"What?" Akaashi asked. It's not that he didn't hear the boy he fell for, he just wanted to hear it again. Bokuto shrugged. "I said I want to stay like this forever. Like, together."

By the end of the summer, they were engaged.

***

“Akaashi?” Bokuto poked his partner’s cheek. “Are you ready to head out?”

Akaashi jumped back into the present and nodded. “Yeah, let’s go.”

“Keiji.” Akaashi’s father grumbled. The young man stopped dead in his tracks at the mention of his first name. “Can I speak with you for a moment?”

“I’ll be outside.” Bokuto said, quickly bowing to Akaashi’s father and excusing himself.

Bokuto paced the hallway. It had been quite some time since Akaashi’s father had called him anything other than “my son”. He hoped it wasn’t something desperately serious. He straightened his suit and tie and took a deep breath. Whatever it was, he was sure Akaashi Keiji would trust him to know.

Akaashi came out of the room, face as stagnant of emotions as ever. He motioned for Bokuto to follow him, and he followed without question. They made their way down the narrow hallway, Bokuto following close behind him to let people walk the other direction. He noticed Akaashi’s hands were balled into fists. “Akaashi…” he murmured.

“Not here, Bokuto.” Akaashi forced out. For once, he was glad Bokuto could only see his back, because the pain he felt in his chest was enough to suffocate Bokuto as well.

They made it outside, where dark clouds were beginning to roll over the city. “Let’s just get this job done and over with.” Akaashi grumbled.

“We just have to get the money from Karasuno, right?” Bokuto asked.

“Yeah. Easy enough.”

KARASUNO

A small orange haired boy glanced curiously around the compound. He looked at the tall, dark-haired man he was following. “Daichi-san, why am I here?”

“You were recruited, remember?” Daichi said over his shoulder. “You’re here because you’re now one of us. Don’t worry though, Kageyama will take good care of you.” Under his breath, he added, “I hope.”

The orange haired boy gulped at the thought of this _Kageyama_ character. What kind of person was he? Part of his name _does_ mean “shadow”, so maybe he’s dark…? He didn’t know. They rounded a corner and walked into a large, gymnasium-type room. Many boys were sparring with one another, and there were double doors to one side with bolded words **SHOOTING RANGE** over it.

“Gather up, boys!” Daichi calls through the gym. “Kageyama, go get Suga.”

“Sir!” came a harsh voice. The red haired boy noticed a tall, dark haired boy with olive skin run towards the doors to the shooting range. _Kageyama…_

Four boys gathered in front of Daichi and the new recruit, and the ginger froze. All of these boys were a lot taller than him… except for one. “Oi!” he said, pointing to the short boy. He had chocolate hair with a blonde streak in the front. “How tall are you?”

The small boy with slanted brown eyes looked at the ginger. “159 centimeters.” he grumbled. The red haired boy made a loud noise that startled Kageyama and the silver haired man following him.

“I’m taller than you!” the ginger bellowed. That angered the shorter boy. He raced forward and grabbed the ginger’s shirt and lifted him off his feet.

“Oh, yeah? Do you get off to that?” commented the dark-haired character contemptuously. “Daichi, who is this asshole and where did you pick him up from?”

“Nishinoya, release him.” Daichi growled. “This is Hinata, the new recruit I’ve been telling you about. I want you all to make him feel welcome.” Daichi’s eyes narrowed at Nishinoya, who simply said, “Tch.” And stormed off.

Kageyama walked up with the silver haired man in tow. “Hinata, huh?” Kageyama’s voice came out as a low growl, making Hinata’s skin crawl. Kageyama suddenly lashed out and hooked Hinata in the face. The small ginger boy flew to the side, but never let his body hit the ground before his feet. Kageyama frowned. “You think quick on your feet, I’ll give you that. But you have no reflexes. You probably didn’t even realize I was swinging.”

“Of course I didn’t!” cried Hinata. “There was no warning!”

Kageyama gave him a look of sadistic amusement. “You think there’ll be any warning when you’re out on a job, and people are trying to kill you? Chivalry is dead, dumbass.” Kageyama turned to Daichi, scowling. “I refuse to teach this greenhorn.”

Daichi looked startled. “K-Kageyama-”

“I _refuse_ to teach this greenhorn.” Kageyama said adamantly, glaring at Daichi. “I won’t teach somebody who doesn’t know the first thing about fighting, nonetheless killing.”

Hinata flinched and balled his hands into fists. He tucked his chin to his chest and felt his face flare up. “What could you possibly know…” he grumbled. All the boys looked toward the new recruit. Hinata looked up, tears clouding his vision. “What could you _possibly_ know about me? We just met.”

The gray haired smacked the back of Kageyama’s head. “Kageyama.” he said sternly. Kageyama looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. “Apologize to him.”

“Why should I, Suga? I don’t need to apologize for the truth.” Kageyama argued.

“You stepped on a landmine.” Suga growled. “Now apologize.”

Hinata sniffled a little and shook his head. “He doesn’t need to apologize.” Hinata said, faking a smile. “I shouldn’t have gotten so worked up over something in the past. It’s just that, right? It’s in the past.” Hinata beamed and looked to the other boys. “And you guys are?”

One had short-cropped blonde hair and glasses. Another had short black hair and narrow eyes with freckles dotting his face. The third was more or less bald with the most condescending smile and a look in his narrow eyes that said, “I’m more experienced than you. Take that.” It annoyed Hinata.

Daichi gestured to the blonde. “This is Tsukishima Kei. He’s our hacker. He works with the technical stuff.” Tsukishima nodded at Hinata.

Daichi moved to hold a hand out to the black haired boy. “This is Yamaguchi Tadashi. Currently being trained in the art of sniping by Suga-” he throws a thumb over his shoulder to the silver haired man, “-but is currently very skilled with handguns.” Yamaguchi gave Hinata a warm smile.

Finally, he moves to the condescending, practically bald guy. “This is Tanaka Ryuunosuke. Skilled with daggers and hand-to-hand combat.” Tanaka gave a smirk and a thumbs up to Hinata.

“And of course, you know me and Kageyama Tobio. And this man over here,” Daichi walked over to Suga and placed his arm around the man’s shoulder. “Is Sugawara Koushi.” Hinata noticed the pieces of jewelry on their hands as Daichi said, “My husband.”

Suddenly, a man with golden blonde hair burst into the room. “Daichi, gather your squad. We’ve got owls.”

The gym was alive and bustling after that. Suga called out to Yamaguchi to grab his guns and follow him. Tanaka and Nishinoya grabbed knives. Tsukishima ran out to head for the main boards. Daichi and Kageyama stocked up on ammunition for their handguns.

“Dumbass greenhorn!” Kageyama called out. Hinata turned just in time to catch the gun flying at him. “No better way to learn than to put you out on the front lines, right?” Hinata’s eyes widened. Front lines? Owls? What was going on?

“What are you talking about?” Hinata asked incredulously. “Owls?”

“The Fukurodani sect.” Kageyama explained. “They made their way to our compound. We need to flush them out.” He looked Hinata dead in the eye. “They don’t belong here.”

_Scary…_ Hinata thought. How could one guy be so intense? The ginger followed the tall boy and the intense man who brought him here.

FUKURODANI

As Bokuto and Akaashi made their way up to the Karasuno compound, all seemed eerily quiet. “Is anyone even home?” Bokuto questioned out loud. Akaashi looked over at his fiancé. “They have to be. At least Ukai does. Where else could they go?”

A loud voice boomed overhead. “Why are you here?” It rang through the air, like the lingering blast of a gunshot. Bokuto put his hands in his suit’s pockets. “To collect, of course.” He responded. “As if you didn’t know, Ukai.”

“We have no intent of bartering with you.” Ukai’s voice rang out again. “Leave our territory.”

“No-can-do, Mister Boss.” Bokuto called out. Akaashi stopped him, and spoke up. “We have orders from our boss, you see. My father. If you don’t get us what we came for, I’ve been told we have to smoke the place.” He crossed his arms. “The last thing I want to do is disturb the peace between the groups, alright? So if you’ll just give us what we came for, that’d be great.”

There was a lengthy silence before a young man came out carrying a metal box. He was tailed by a dark, brooding character and a smaller one with fiery red hair. “Daichi.” Akaashi said. “It’s been a while.” He gave the Karasuno member a smile.

“Maybe not long enough, Akaashi.” Came Daichi’s response. Bokuto peered over to have a glance at the redhead. “New recruit?” he asked, glancing up at Daichi.

“Hinata.” Daichi introduced the newest member with a scowl directed towards Akaashi. “How about you control your pet, Akaashi? He seems to be a little untamed.”

“Out of my hands.” Akaashi responded coolly. “Your redheaded chihuaua seems to be shaking far too much. Does he have to pee? Is he cold? I’d look into that if I were you.” Akaashi turned and began to walk out, calling for Bokuto to follow him.

“He has a lot of potential, I think.” Bokuto commented. “It would be a shame to waste all of that, you know?” He looked at Akaashi, who had a dark look on his face. “Akaashi?”

Akaashi hummed thoughtfully. “He’ll be quite the formidable opponent, that little one."


	2. Chapter Two

AOBA JOHSAI

A young man sat behind a desk, watching a video intently. His chocolate brown hair was styled so it flew back in almost violent wisps. There had been reports of rogue gang activities, but none as violent as what he was watching.

A knock jolted him out of his stupor.

“Oikawa?” asked a young man with black hair, stepping in cautiously. “Is this a bad time?”

“No, come in, Iwazumi.” Oikawa motioned with his hand for the man to come in. “I've been watching the tapes you gave me. Are the rogue gangs really going to _this_ kind of extreme? Killing indiscriminately?”

“It appears so.” Iwazumi said solemnly.

Oikawa paused the video and stood up. He ran his hand over his mouth, as if he was trying to figure out his next move in chess. Iwazumi figured that that’s all Oikawa thought this job really was; just a large game of chess, with some of his men as pawns and some as knights. Oikawa’s father had left him with the unofficial title of King of the Gangs since he was eighteen, when he died.

“What do you suggest we do, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked, looking at the dark man with expectant eyes. Iwaizumi sighed. Oikawa was expecting answers, answers in which Iwaizumi didn’t have.

“I… I’m not sure, Oikawa-san.” Iwaizumi said. “They’re a problem indeed. They don’t kill with a purpose like we do. I’m afraid that that’s an impossible question. We don’t even know where to start looking.”

“Nonsense, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa smirked mercilessly. It made Iwaizumi weak. “No question is an impossible question.” Oikawa looked at the computer screen once more, which depicted a group of men firing at a car full of teenagers. _They all died that day,_ Oikawa thought. _And they probably didn’t even do anything wrong._ The thought made the King’s stomach churn. “How about this? We track them for as long as necessary. The second we know something to be one hundred percent true, we drop in.”

Iwaizumi glanced at him. “How should we approach this to begin with?” he asked.

“That should be obvious enough, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said lightheartedly. He looked up and walked around his desk. “We find our best intel sources and trackers in the city and hire them until we find out who these bastards are.” His gaze darkened as he turned his computer screen to face him, staring at the frozen film on the screen. “Killing the innocent… that’s something unfathomable, even to me.”

NEKOMA

Loud, upbeat music buzzed in the background as a man with spiky black hair stared intently at a map in front of him, as if glaring at it hard enough would eventually solve the problem within itself. A small, blonde young man sat next to him, also looking at the map. It was of the inner part of Nekoma territory, where most of their drugs circulated.

“If I were a criminal, what route would I take?” he sighed. The man turned and looked at the smaller one sitting next to him. “Kenma, what would you pick?”

The small man held back a smirk. “Are you calling me a criminal, Kuroo?” he asked lightly. Kuroo shook his head and smiled gently. He ran his hand over his mouth and sighed heavily. “No, no, nothing like that. I just need more opinions.” Kuroo pointed to a number of alleyways on the map. “There have been reports of activities here, here, here, and here. Fifty percent have involved physical assaults severe enough for hospitalization. Twenty-five percent have involved sexual assaults, both complete and incomplete attempts.”

“Meaning people have been raped?” Kenma asked quietly.

“Precisely.” Kuroo confirmed. “Though some haven’t actually been completely _raped,_ per se. Some have just been touched and stripped before someone caught them.” Kuroo shoved the thought out of his head. “Ten percent have involved murders with any type of weapon. You name it. Gun, knife, even fucking swords have been found. And ten percent have involved under-underground drug trade, much to Yaku-san’s dismay.”

“These people have been getting more and more out of hand recently.” Kenma commented quietly. Once they had begun killing indiscriminately, especially in his territory, it finally caught the attention of Nekoma’s leader, Kuroo Tetsurou. he began to fear for Kenma’s life; he _was_ a stripper, and this part of town was _very_ dangerous.

Kuroo looked at Kenma with sad eyes. “I can stay after hours, Kenma. I can drive you back to our apartment.” He offered the idea, but it sounded like a forced demand rather than an amiable choice. Kenma shook his head.

“You know I couldn’t ask Mister Boss Man to stay out past his bedtime.” he said jokingly, though there was a twinge of sadness in his voice. “I’d leave early but it’s so busy tonight.” He kissed Kuroo’s cheek and intertwined his hand shyly with the mafioso’s.

“Get back to the compound safely, okay?” asked Kenma.

“Make sure you let me know the second you get home, okay?” Kuroo smiled and stood up, folding up the map.

“Will do, Kuroo.” Kenma agreed. Kuroo waved goodbye and walked out of the private room. _I feel as though the answer is right in front of me._ Kuroo thought. _And I’m just too blind to see it._

KARASUNO

“Again, dumbass!” Kageyama bellowed. Hinata was on the floor, wiping blood from his nose. Suga was sitting on the sidelines with an olive skinned man, a medical kit sitting behind the both of them. “You’re not stopping until you get this simple move down.”

It _was_ a simple move, that much was crystal clear. But each time he would perfectly execute said move, Kageyama would decide to punch or kick him in any part of his body that was left wide open. The fiery redhead stood up once more. His body felt heavy, as if he was about to collapse, but he wasn’t about to let that happen. Especially not in front of Kageyama.

Kageyama charged him again, throwing his fist in the direction of Hinata’s face. His hand went up to deflect the incoming hand, but as soon as the redhead’s focus was drawn on the attack, Kageyama threw his other fist and connected it with Hinata’s throat. The redhead staggered back and fell down, gagging and wheezing. “Is that all you have?” Kageyama sounded utterly irritated. “I won’t fight alongside someone like you.”

Hinata coughed furiously once more, this time hacking up some blood. Suga froze and the man next to him jumped up and ran towards the small man. “That’s enough, Kageyama.” he growled.

Kageyama frowned deeper. “Asahi-san-”

“I said, _enough.”_ Asahi stared straight into the fighter’s eyes, which made him step down. “You’ve done enough, Kageyama. He’s coughing up _blood,_ didn’t you notice? The only time that it's acceptable to force someone to keep going after that is on the field.” He turned to face the silver haired man. “Suga, can you take him to the infirmary? I’ll be right in there.”

Suga nodded and coaxed Hinata up off the floor. He staggered for a moment before allowing Suga to carry his weight. Kageyama watched as the small redhead was escorted out of the gym. He glanced around and saw he attracted the attention of a few surrounding boys. He glared at them, but they didn't notice. They weren't staring at _him,_ but rather the hulking man looming over him.

As soon as Kageyama’s head turned to face Asahi, the doctor delivered a swift roundhouse to the dark haired boy’s side, making him topple over. He caught himself and stood back up. “What the hell?” he asked. “What was that for?”

Asahi’s glare was darkened, and Kageyama's swallowed hard. The large man took a few steps toward the younger one and hooked him in the jaw. Kageyama spit blood.

“Was what you did acceptable, Tobio?” Asahi said, almost condescendingly. He kicked Tobio in the chest, pushing him on his bottom. “Stand up.” he snarled. “Is that all you have?” He mimicked Kageyama, which threw the young man off.

Kageyama stood up. “I suppose not.” he relented. _Was I really that much of a jerk?_ Kageyama thought, right as he decided to throw a punch. Asahi quickly grabbed the forearm and shoulder and pushed Kageyama to the floor. “Don't humor me.” Asahi smirked. “Come at me like you mean it.”

Kageyama didn't move. He stared angrily at the ground. Asahi sat down next to him can crossed his legs. “You should come see him and try to make peace.” he offered. “It won't do you any good if your pupil doesn't respect you.”

“What if I'm not fit to be a teacher?” Kageyama asked sullenly.

“Ukai and Daichi picked you for a reason.” Asahi told him. “They couldn't think of a single person more fit.” He laughed lightly. “Not even Noya. Hinata wouldn't be able to handle how he learned.”

Kageyama smirked at that. They stood up simultaneously, and Asahi patted his comrade’s back. “Stop by the infirmary sooner rather than later. I think Hinata would respect someone who offers to make up on their own.” The doctor walked out, heading for the infirmary.

***

Asahi released Hinata within the next couple of hours, but not before Kageyama dropped by. The dark figure strode in and made his way straight to Hinata. “I hope you still want to train with me as your teacher.” he grumbled.

Hinata looked utterly shocked, but it quickly melted away into a sincere smile. “I'd want nobody else to teach me, you dummy.” Kageyama’s heart skipped a beat. “I hope you'll still take me as a pupil.”

The tall, dark man karate chopped the ginger on the top of his head and smirked. “See you tomorrow, dumbass.” he laughed quietly, spinning on his heels and walking out.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!
> 
> Hello dear readers!
> 
> For this chapter there's a trigger for self-harm. So if you get triggered by that kind of stuff, skip over the entire Karasuno part and look for the Fukurodani part following that.
> 
> Enjoy!

FUKURODANI

Akaashi sat behind his desk, running his fingers through his curly mess of hair. He’d been swamped with paperwork for a week now, only taking breaks to go on jobs that his father wanted him to go on with Bokuto. He sipped on his coffee, trying to stay awake.

Bokuto watched the scene unravel. Or rather, watched his fiancé unravel. It had taken all of his self control to not distract the man he saw before him. Akaashi had been adamant about not being disturbed. But he was far beyond that point. “Yo, Akaashi.” he called out. The dark haired man looked up, his steely gaze turning into a softer one.

“Yeah?”

“Let’s do something tonight.”

“Bokuto, I can’t. I have way too much work.”

“Then I’ll help you. Two sets of hands can work faster than one.”

“Bokuto-”

“Oops look at that.” Bokuto was already behind Akaashi, sneaking in neck kisses, nipping his neck, and stealing Akaashi’s paperwork from him while in his inebriated state. “I already have work to do. Thank you~!”

Akaashi looked annoyed but in truth, he was grateful Bokuto took half the stack of work splayed out in front of him. He rubbed his hand over the love bites left there moments ago, smiling to himself.

Within a couple of hours, they were done with all the paperwork. Some were even a few weeks in advance, thanks to Bokuto’s tendency to do more than necessary. By the end of the strenuous desk work shift, Bokuto was bounding with energy.

“How about that date, Akaashi?” he asked exuberantly. “We can go eat somewhere.” Akaashi relented, thinking he could humor his idiot by going out to eat. They changed into as casual an outfit as you could get around Fukurodani, which happened to be jeans and a plain white tee shirt for Bokuto, and slacks and a gray tee shirt for Akaashi. They both had no choice but to wear dress shoes. They both armed themselves with guns and knives.

They meandered aimlessly around their territory, making sure not to cross into Aoba Johsai territory. One wrong move from the Fukurodani members and it was all over. It was the same for Karasuno as well; their sniper sometimes gets recruited by the King himself, so if he caught them in their territory, there’d be no guarantee they'd be let off lightly. As Akaashi drifted off into his own world, Bokuto grabbed his fiancé’s hand. “Akaashi, let’s go in here.”

The heir looked up and saw a dimly lit sign to a café. Before he could protest going into a coffee shop, Bokuto dragged him by the hand. It was low lit, and there were teenagers there that looked as though they were either a scene kid or fresh out of their scene phase, in some sort of weird hipster phase where all they did was shop at vinyl stores and listen to obscure music. Akaashi was slightly thrown off by it, while Bokuto was absorbing the environment like a sponge. The heir admired it, however, so he stayed.

They found a table locked away in a corner. An unrealized artist was on stage, singing a slow song that seemed as though it was about being a teenager on drugs. Bokuto was listening intently, his eyes full with that kind of intensity that enraptures you, and makes you want to know what’s going through his head. “What’s this song about?” Akaashi inquired. Bokuto looked up with sad eyes.

“He’s so sad.” Was all that came out of the man’s mouth. “He’s harboring so much hurt.” The song ended, and Bokuto got up to go introduce himself to the artist. Akaashi stood and made his way to the bar to order a coffee.

 

KARASUNO

Hinata sighed as he hailed a cab. The new job as a mafia member was a lengthy and strenuous one, he realized, but at least he was able to tell his little sister about it. He received clearance from the head, Ukai Keishin, before bidding farewell to everyone for the night. Granted, it was almost midnight, and his sister Natsu would be getting worried. He thought about the schoolwork he had to complete by the end of the week, despite it only being the middle of the week, it was already a mountain on his desk at home. He had midday classes, he thanked God, so that he was able to sleep in for a bit before starting some of the work due the next day.

Paying the cabbie, he stepped out of the car and headed up to his apartment. He had his phone’s flashlight, but it was still dark all around him, and it gave him the chills. His hands shook as he fingered his keyring, and finding the one he was looking for, unlocked the door and stepped inside. “I’m home!” he called out. There was a clink of something on the floor, and Hinata could have sworn he heard an under-the-breath, “Shit.” come from the hallway. Confusion washed over the young man. “Natsu, are you okay? Where are you?”

“I’m okay, Shouyou-nii! I promise.” Natsu’s voice was shaky and offbeat, making the older brother worry even more. “I’m in the bathroom.”

Shouyou walked up to the room and said, “I’m coming in, Natsu.” But before the teenage girl could protest, the older brother opened the door. His heart sunk to the floor and his face turned a ghastly shade of white. “Natsu… what are you  _ doing?” _

Despite Natsu’s effort, there was no hiding it. There were bleeding red lines under the defensive hand, from wrist to the bend of the elbow. “Shouyou-nii, I…” Natsu instantly began to tear up, at a loss for words. She never expected her older brother to walk in on her like this, drawing over her body with the blade of an eyeliner pencil sharpener.

Shouyou blankly turned and hurried out. That made Natsu’s heart hurt even more.  _ What is he going to do? Is he going to disown me? Admit me? Try to kill the source? _ Natsu’s mind was alive with worst case scenarios and was about to completely break down when Shouyou came back with an assortment of supplies: peroxide, white gauze, wrap bandages, among other things.

“Give me your arm.” he ordered. Natsu wordlessly complied, and watched as her brother washed his hands and began meticulously examining the wounds. “Why?” he demanded. A stunned Natsu sat there looking at her brother’s rough, calloused hands holding her arm.  _ “Natsu.” _ Shouyou demanded once more. His voice got softer as he dabbed the peroxide on her wounds, making her wince. “Why did you do this to yourself?”

“I was sad.”

“Why were you sad?”

“School is stressful, Shouyou-nii.” Natsu said hesitantly. The hesitation worried Shouyou. The older sibling listened intently as he cleaned the dried blood away. “Like,  _ really  _ stressful. I don’t want to go to high school anymore.”

“Natsu, you have to.” Shouyou replied, just as quietly as his sister. “I know it’s stressful. I lived it just as you are.”

“Yeah, but you had volleyball.” Natsu argued. “You had an outlet. This is mine.”

Shouyou looked up at his sister, agony piercing his eyes. He began to cry. “Natsu, this isn’t safe. This isn’t healthy. What if you got an infection? What if you cut a vein? What if you couldn’t stop the bleeding on your own?” Tears ran down his cheeks, making Natsu stiffen. Her brother was never supposed to see her like this. What was she to do now?

“I’ll try not to do it again.” Natsu said halfheartedly. Shouyou just shook his head and began dabbing at the cuts once more, applying pressure to the entirety of the forearm. “Try with all of your being, Natsu. And if you feel this way again,  _ please _ talk to me. I can try to help. We only have each other anymore.”

Natsu nodded. She was thankful her brother was so understanding. They sat in silence for the rest of their time in the bathroom, Shouyou dabbing at the cuts with peroxide until they stopped bleeding and the swelling went down significantly.

After a while, the older brother shook his head. “I’m sorry I let it come to this.” He was wrapping up the bandages now, laying gauze on the wounds, then wrapping them up in a white medical bandage. Once all together, Natsu rushed forward and gathered her brother in her arms. He finally broke into full on sobs, and Natsu rubbed his back. “I’m okay, Shouyou-nii.” she reassured. “I’m here and I’m alive, and you’re not going to lose me, okay?”

All Shouyou could do was nod and say, “I’m so sorry, Natsu.”

 

FUKURODANI

It was well past midnight now, and the two mafiosos sat in the coffee shop, high on happiness. Bokuto was speaking rapidly and impassioned about something something, Akaashi realized, but couldn't hold on to a single word. He was lost in the wonder of his fiancé to even try and keep up.

_ “Akaashi.”  _ Bokuto's voice snapped him out of his gaze. Akaashi looked into Bokuto’s eyes. “What?” he asked.

“You seemed distracted.”

“I like watching you when you talk about something you love.” Akaashi answered absentmindedly. “Keep talking.”

Bokuto slipped a sly grin. He grabbed his lover’s hand and kissed it slowly, making Akaashi blush and retract his hand. “You idiot.” he hissed. “Not in public.”

“Then let’s go somewhere private.” The tone of his voice prickled through Akaashi’s nerves, making him want to grab the bodyguard and slam him against a wall.

They hurriedly gathered their belongings and almost ran out of the café, the only thing stopping them was grabbing other people’s attention in the laid-back atmosphere. They held hands as they walked casually, despite the urgency in their steps. Akaashi was smiling, a rare occurrence, and Bokuto almost walked into oncoming traffic looking at him. Akaashi called him an idiot and continued on.

Seconds turned into minutes and chuckles turned into full on laughter. Bokuto suddenly stopped and turned, reaching for the gun he stowed away in the back of his pants. “Bokuto, what's wrong?” Akaashi asked.

“There's someone tailing us.” Bokuto responded. “Let's get back as soon as possible.” They were pretty close to the Karasuno and Aoba Johsai border, yet still a few blocks away from any actual civilization.  _ Someone might just be keeping watch. _ Bokuto thought amiably. He dismissed most of his worry.

They walked on for a few more minutes, the worry and feeling of being watched ever growing in the grown man’s stomach. “Akaashi… something isn't right here.”

“What are you talking about?” Akaashi asked, slightly upset that Bokuto would ruin the good atmosphere. “Everything is perfectly-”

_ Snap. _

Bokuto's head swiveled just in time to see Akaashi fall to his knees and feel a wetness splatter one side of his face. A gasp, then, “Run.”

The voice came from below Bokuto, to which he looked down at. Akaashi sat there, cupping his hands to his chest. Blood dribbled from his mouth. “There's a sniper. Get out of here.”

Bokuto stood in stunned silence before saying, “Akaashi.” Thoughts swarmed his head.  _ Left side… left lung… heart. Oh God his heart. It's not a direct hit. He would be dead already if it was. But his lung… _

His heart raced, pumping adrenaline through his body. In a panic, he picked up his fiancé’s bleeding body bridal style and took off sprinting. “Bokuto, you idiot… I said leave me.”

“Shut up, you asshole!” Bokuto said angrily. “Focus on your breathing. If it's your lung, you can't afford to lose your air.” He shook his head and rounded a corner. “There's a hospital around here. You're going to live. You're going to-”

Bokuto suddenly tripped, but was able to instinctively curl Akaashi into himself. He flipped around and skidded on his side, and Akaashi splayed out next to him. “I'm going to die, idiot. Just go.”

"How can you say that?" Bokuto asked, voice trembling. Akaashi’s eyes began drifting closed. "No, don't you dare fall asleep. Keep your eyes open." Akaashi tried to keep his eyes open, but they were just  _ so heavy.  _

“Damn it, Akaashi!” Bokuto grasped the man and shrugged him on his back, taking off sprinting again. “Fuck, Akaashi, stay awake. You're not going to fucking die on me.”

“Bokuto.” Akaashi’s voice was raspy on Bokuto’s ear. “I love you, you idiot.”

The bodyguard began to cry, a tear escaping and traveling down his cheek. “Akaashi, focus on my voice. Focus on me. Don't you fucking fall asleep.”

“Mhm.” Akaashi mumbled. Bokuto talked the whole way there, and Akaashi held on to those words with every fiber of his being. He didn't want to die, but he also didn't want to keep fighting anymore. He'd almost accepted death when he heard Bokuto’s hazy voice say, “Akaashi, we’re here. Hold on.”

Bokuto ran headlong into the emergency room, calling for help. A woman’s face snapped up and fell in horror. She phoned somebody and rushed forward to help.

“What happened?”

“I believe it's a bullet wound.”

“Where?”

“Left side of the chest, I think.”

“How long has it been?”

“Too long. Maybe fifteen minutes?”

_ “Doctor?” _ There was an edge to the nurse’s voice that wasn't there before, startling the already terrified Bokuto. Several nurses and a doctor burst forth all at once, a gurney flying through the double doors.

“Get him into the bed.” the doctor ordered, taking a pair of medical scissors out of his scrubs. He quickly cut Akaashi’s shirt, now a darker maroon sort of color from the blood. He checked vitals as they all rushed back, Bokuto squeezing his hand. “Akaashi, are you with me?” he asked. A nurse took the injured man’s pulse.

“Sir what's your relationship to him?” she asked.

“Fiancé.” Bokuto responded. “His name is Akaashi Keiji. I'm Bokuto Koutarou.”

“Do you know his blood type?”

“No, not sure.”

The nurse leaned down to a pager on her collar. “I need ten pints of O-negative blood to OR Three.”

Akaashi's hand suddenly tensed, and Bokuto’s head swiveled around. “Akaashi?” he said, fear drenching his words.

“He's going into hypovolemic shock.” the doctor stated urgently. “Get him into the operating room, now.” The doctor turned to Akaashi. “Sir, what's your name?”

“A-Akaash-shi… K-Keiji.” His speech was detached and he was stuttering.

“Do you know where you are?”

“Here.” Akaashi remembered Bokuto saying, “We're here.” He wished he remembered where ‘here’ was.

“Slight confusion.” the doctor noted. “Get him on those pints, quickly. Let's move.”

Akaashi’s eyes rolled back as they turned into the room. The nurse questioning Bokuto stayed with him, holding the built man back from his fiancé. “Sir you can't go in there.” she said quickly. “We need to treat your injuries as well.”

Bokuto wasn't listening. All he could hear were the voices coming from within the room.

“There's too much blood, Doctor.”

“Where are those pints?”

“Sir, stay with us.”

The trademark flatline noise sounded. Bokuto felt something within him shatter.  _ Akaashi. _ Bokuto saw red and collapsed to his knees. The nurse knelt down with him. Someone with a case ran into the operating room.

“Thank God, the pints.” Bokuto heard the doctor cry in relief. A small weight was lifted off of the bodyguard’s chest. 

“Bokuto-san, it's okay. We need to go and clean your injury.” she reiterated, this time capturing Bokuto’s attention.

“What injury?” he asked dumbly.

“The one on your arm.” She glanced down and Bokuto followed to see his arm bleeding a pretty steady flow, and he remembered when he tripped on the asphalt and slid.

“Oh.” Was all that came out of his mouth.

_ “Clear!” _ The doctor’s voice sounded from the inside. Bokuto latched on to the sounds again. “Charge it again.” Bokuto held his breath. “Clear!” The nurse watched the man. “Stable pulse. Hook up another pint.”

“Bokuto-san.” The nurse was looking at him with expectant eyes.

“Right.” Bokuto said emptily. “Yeah.” The nurse led him away from the operating room to go clean up.

“He's going to be okay, Bokuto-san.” the nurse reassured. He hoped she was right.


	4. Chapter Four

FUKURODANI

Kuroo came rushing into the emergency room looking for Bokuto. He stopped short and his head swiveled from side to side, searching. Finally, his eyes laid upon the man, accompanied by a grown man, speaking to a doctor. Bokuto’s eyes were red and puffy, and they looked like a dam with a crack in them, ready to spill. His hands were shaking, one cupping his mouth, the other grasping his blood-soaked shirt into a tightly wound fist. One of his arms was bandaged up. The man next to him had a stale face and dark hair like Akaashi’s, glaring at the doctor with understanding eyes. Kuroo kept his distance to give them some privacy.

About ten minutes passed before the doctor was called out, leaving Bokuto with the mystery man. The bodyguard turned and saw Kuroo standing there, clad in sweatpants and a tee shirt, his bed head hair damp and falling flat from the shower he rushed through to get to the hospital. Something inside Bokuto’s eyes collapsed, and he rushed forward to his best friend, wrapping his arms around him and bursting out into tears. Kuroo welcomed the embrace and pet the man’s head soothingly. The man walked up to them and rubbed Bokuto’s back, his hard facets not agreeing with the agony in his eyes.

“What happened?” Kuroo asked softly.

“We were walking home.” Bokuto said in between sobs. “After a date. I felt like someone tailing us. Out of nowhere there was a shot. Akaashi was the target. I didn't realize fast enough. It's my fault. He's gonna die. And it's my fault.”

Kuroo shook his head and held his friend tighter. “You couldn't have known. You did the right thing by getting him here.” He looked at the man behind Bokuto with questioning eyes.

“I'm Akaashi’s father.” he suddenly introduced. “I'm afraid we haven't met before.”

“Kuroo Tetsurou.” Kuroo said. “What did the doctor say?”

“He's stable for now.” Akaashi’s father explained. “They moved him to the intensive care unit. He lost over seventy percent of his blood, and died on the operating table for five minutes before they were able to revive him. They had to do a lung transplant, and he's currently on life support.”

Kuroo gaped. “Your fiancé is a fucking trooper, Koutarou.” he laughed lightly.

“I'm afraid this isn't a time to take lightly, Kuroo-kun.” Akaashi’s father said sternly.

“I… yes sir.” Kuroo looked down at Bokuto. “What now?”

“We’re at war.”

Kuroo looked up. “What? With who?”

“Karasuno.”

“You think they did this?”

“I  _ know  _ they did. Their sniper is a genius. He gets small jobs from Oikawa sometimes.” Akaashi’s father’s face turned sour. “This won't stand.”

“So, what's your plan?” Kuroo asked.

“Simple. We plan a counterattack.”

 

UNKNOWN LOCATION

“The target has been hit, sir.”

“Dead?”

“Unclear.”

“Damnit! You had your mission.”

“He was with somebody, sir. He wasn't supposed to live.”

“Who?”

“Bokuto Koutarou. He was going to be next.”

“What stopped you?”

“He ran off, sir. With Akaashi.”

“Damn. Nothing to do about it now. Move on to phase two.”

“Phase two, sir?”

“Plan an attack on Karasuno.”

 

KARASUNO

Suga groggily opened his eyes to see the sun filtering in through the blinds. A large source of heat encompassed his right side, and he turned over to see Daichi curled up next to him, sleeping soundly. Suga smiled gently and turned to face his husband. He rested his head on the collarbone of the other, wrapping an arm around the squad leaders waist. Daichi groaned softly, the vibrations in his throat tickling Suga’s forehead.

“Sugawara?” Suga looked up to see his lover smiling down at him. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, Daichi.” Suga responded. Daichi reached down and kissed Suga softly, to which the silver haired man responded in kind. They stayed like that, contentment flooding their minds. Out of nowhere, Ukai burst into the room. “I hate to interrupt, but there's a situation.”

The two men were sitting up in an instant, Suga instinctively grabbing the blankets and holding them up to his chest. Daichi rose and tossed Suga one of his tee shirts. “What's the problem?” Daichi asked. Suga threw on his shirt and rose to put on pants, his husband following suit.

“There's-” Ukai couldn't get through the first sentence before a loud rumbling shook the building. Alarms began sounding.

“Security breach in the South Wing.” Tsukishima’s voice sounded over the loudspeakers. “Evacuate immediately.”

“Fuck.” Daichi said.

“Damnit.” Ukai cursed.

“The boys!” Suga grabbed his guns and sprinted out of the room. Daichi grabbed his earpiece from his nightstand, a pistol, and ran after his husband.

“Suga!” he called. “Suga, God damn it, wait up!” Suga didn't listen and sprinted forward. Daichi put his earpiece in and turned it on. He was thankful Tsukishima worked all day in Control and kept boards in his room for the nighttime shifts. “Tsukishima. Come in, Kei.”

“Daichi-san.” Tsukishima’s voice rang through. “Thank God. Is everyone okay?”

“Suga’s gone sprinting into the South Wing.”

“Get him out! It's going to collapse!” Tsukishima's voice sounded agitated.

“That's why I'm running after him. Have you gotten in touch with anyone else?”

“Kageyama, Nishinoya, Asahi, Kiyoko, Yamaguchi, Tanaka, and Hinata.”

“Daichi-san, what's happening?” Hinata’s terrified voice flooded his ear.

“Ukai said there's a situation. We’re under attack. Stay with Kageyama.”

“Yes, sir!”

“Daichi-san, we’re running your way.” Nishinoya’s voice interjected.

“We’ll meet you halfway.” Daichi agreed.

“Daichi, I see Yamaguchi!” Suga’s voice sounded from around a corner. Daichi turned it and saw an inferno where the corridor once was. His heart sunk in his chest when Yamaguchi sunk to the floor.

“Yamaguchi, where’s everyone else?”

“They're coming. They shouldn't be too far behind me.”

“Daichi-san! Suga-san!” The two men looked up and saw a pack of boys running towards them. “Thank God you're okay!” Asahi was leading the pack, tailed by the rest of the boys.

“Thank God.” Suga breathed. “Let's get you all out of here.”

_ “Damn it!” _ Everyone turned to see Kageyama glaring at the wall.

“Kage-” Suga started. Kageyama suddenly turned and sprinted back into the flames. “Fucking dumbass!”

“Everyone go!” Nishinoya ordered. “Kageyama!” He took off after him.

“Kageyama, you're a fucking idiot.” Tsukishima told the dark haired man.

“I don't know whether you're referring to me losing Hinata or running back into the wing.”

“Both.”

“Just help me find him and I'll fight you later.”

“Turn left.”

Kageyama looked and stopped in his tracks. “The hall is blocked there.”

“Shit. Okay, keep going straight. Hinata, can you hear us?”

“Loud and clear.” Hinata’s voice was shaky. He coughed a little. “It's really smoky here.”

“Are there any passages near you that are open?” Tsukishima asked.

“I'm in one long corridor.” Hinata responded. “The smoke is thick. I can't see well.”

“Thanks for the help, shorty. Kageyama, make another left. Hinata, sit tight.”

Kageyama rounded a corner and saw Hinata standing in the center. “Hinata, come on!”

The redhead turned and squinted. “Kageyama?”

“Yeah! Come this way!”

Nishinoya’s voice suddenly sounded through the earpieces as a pained yell. “Noya?” Hinata asked. “Noya? Are you okay?”

“Fuck.” Noya breathed. “I've um… I've been hit.”

“By?” Asahi’s voice tuned in. Hinata made it to Kageyama. The redhead coughed and spit.

“It looks like a pipe. I think it’s coming from the ceiling.” he coughed and they all heard him spit whatever he had coughed up. “Shit, there was blood in that.”

“Noya, where are you hit?” Asahi’s voice was laced with worry.

“My shoulder.” Noya responded after a pause. “Damn, it’s got me good. Tsukishima, do you have my location pinpointed?”

“Yeah, I got you. I’m going to send Asahi and Kageyama your way. Hinata, I’m going to lead you out of there. You’re not going to stay conscious if you’re in the smoke for too long.”

“I need Kageyama to help me; I can’t see too well.” Hinata said. “Smoke blew into my eyes.”

“Alright. Kageyama, you need to go straight back to them though.”

“Understood.”

“Nishinoya, hang in there.” Daichi’s voice finally chimed in. “Help is on the way.”

Tsukishima sighed. “It’s going to be a long day.”

 

AOBA JOHSAI

Oikawa leaned back in his chair, bewilderment flooding over him. One hand held a glass of wine while the other covered his mouth. Iwaizumi glared down at his shoes. Kindaichi stood in the doorway and watched the men after delivering the news that not only had Akaashi Keiji been shot, but there had been an attack at Karasuno.

“Is Akaashi-kun okay?” Oikawa asked.

“There was no news of that.” KIndaichi responded. “All we know is Bokuto took him to the hospital.”

“Let’s find out as quickly as possible.” Oikawa ordered. Kindaichi nodded. “What about Karasuno?”

“Fires are still not out.” Kindaichi reported. “There has been no word of casualties.”

“Well thank God for that.” Oikawa set his glass down.

Kunimi suddenly burst through the door. “Oikawa, there’s word on Akaashi. He’s at the central hospital in the ICU. He apparently was shot in the lung and needed a transplant. He’s on life support.”

Oikawa stood up, eyes wide. “Tooru, what’s wrong?” Iwaizumi asked. The mafia leader slowly glanced at Iwaizumi.

“I just realized something.” Oikawa deadpanned. “This is interesting.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers! It has been almost a month since I've last updated, for which I am terribly sorry. I've been swamped with schoolwork, gone through a terrible bout of writers block, and this past week I've been sick with a bad case of the flu, so I've been basically rendered useless the past four days. Thankfully, however, I was able to finish this chapter during one of my good days. Here you are!

KARASUNO

Ukai ordered all free hands around the compound. Hinata was on a breathing machine to clear his lungs of smoke, and Asahi was working with Kageyama to pull the pipe out of Nishinoya’s shoulder. The small man howled in pain as Kageyama held him down.

“Noya, I know it hurts.” Asahi soothed. He was preparing to extract the pipe, getting a needle ready, along with a syringe with numbing medication and a load of towels. “Luckily it didn’t go all the way through your shoulder so you’ll only bleed out of the front. It’ll be easier to stop the flow. But you won’t be able to use that arm.” He stuck the needle into Nishinoya’s shoulder. He cried out in pain for a moment before biting back the screams and bearing through it.

Minutes passed as Asahi prepared more medical supplies. “You’re doing great, Noya.” Asahi praised. “Is it numb yet?”

“That doesn’t matter, I just want this damn thing out.” Nishinoya grunted.

Hinata coughed in the background. Asahi turned and said, “Whatever you're coughing up, spit it into the cup next to you. Keep breathing.” Hinata nodded and spit into the cup, a blackish colored phlegm landing in the bottom.

_ Damn, he must have inhaled more than is safe.  _ Asahi commented. He turned back to Nishinoya. “Noya, this is going to hurt. A lot. Kageyama, hold him down. Like, lay on him. He can't be allowed to move too much.”

 

FUKURODANI

A stiff Bokuto sat in a stiff chair next to a stiff man in a stiff bed. The only gentle think about Bokuto was the hand holding Akaashi’s cold one, caressing his thumb back and forth over the top of it, trying not to hit the intravenous drip poked mercilessly into the unconscious man’s gentle skin. His head was perched on the edge of the hospital bed, glancing back and forth between the joined hands and the mechanically forced rise and fall of his lover’s chest. 

“How long have you been here?”

Bokuto looked up from his normal routine and saw his best friend, Kuroo, standing worriedly in the doorway. He sighed. “I haven't left the hospital since the accident.” He began tracing figure-eights into the man’s hand. “Haven't slept, haven't eaten, I've just been here. Stuck, just like Keiji.”

Kuroo stiffened at the last sentence. “Kou… you've been here for days. Go home and sleep. Eat something. You're going to get sick.” He paused before adding, “This isn't healthy. What if Akaashi saw you like this?”

“He’d better love that I haven't left his bedside.” Bokuto mumbled in halfway concealed agony.

“Bokuto, you need to leave.” Kuroo urged.

“I'm not leaving.” Bokuto said adamantly.

“Bokuto-”

“Kuroo, I appreciate your concern.” Bokuto snapped. “I really do. But right now, I just want to stay with Akaashi. He's… he's not entirely stable.”

“What do you mean?” Kuroo asked, stepping into the room and closing the door.

“The first two days with a new lung are crucial.” Bokuto said sadly, gazing at Akaashi. “Sometimes they don't always operate properly. It's crucial that Akaashi has a person to watch over him in case something goes wrong.”

“I had no idea.”

“I may  _ actually _ get some sleep tonight.” Bokuto commented darkly. “It all depends upon how Akaashi is doing.”

Kuroo came around the bed and squeezed Bokuto on the shoulders. “He's gonna be okay, Kou. I'll stay here if you want. You just really need to rest.” Bokuto smiled weakly and looked up at his best friend. Tears brimmed his eyes. “Thanks, Kuroo. It means a lot.”

A knock on the door sent Bokuto back into the real world. Akaashi’s father was standing there, tired eyes rimmed by the aged bags he's collected over time. He was tailed by a young man with brown hair and brown eyes. “How is he?”

“Almost there. Not quite yet.” Bokuto informed. “What is Yamato doing here?”

“He's here to watch Keiji while you're out.”

“I'm not leaving, sir.” Bokuto pressed.

“Yes, you are, Koutarou.” Akaashi’s father said venomously. “There's a meeting of the heads tonight, called together by Oikawa Tooru. You and I are going.”

“Yes sir.” Bokuto relented. “But I must be allowed to return following the meeting.”

“That's fine, if that is something you need to do.”

“I promise to call if something is wrong, Bokuto-san.” Yamato offered. “And I will not leave his side until you've returned.”

“That's much appreciated, Yamato.” Bokuto smiled gently.

“I should probably return as well.” Kuroo sighed. “I have to teach Lev how to act in front of people who could kill him just to save Yaku the grief.”

“Good luck.” Bokuto nods to Kuroo as he walks out. Bokuto turns to Yamato. “Thanks again for this.”

“Any time, Bokuto-san.”

 

KARASUNO

 

Daichi received a text from Ukai late that afternoon. “There’s a meeting tonight. Formal. Come to my office ASAP.”

So Daichi ran around his room, searching for his suit. Suga walked in and furrowed his eyebrows at his frantic husband. “What are you doing, Daichi?” Suga asked. Daichi looked up from his frantic search. “Suga, have you seen my business clothes?”

Suga walked easily over the the closet and pulled out a brown oxford shirt and a pair of black dress pants. “You’re a mess, aren’t you?” Suga asked lightly, a smile playing on his lips. Suga walked across the room to find a tie while Daichi quickly changed apparel. Suga walked back over and fit the black tie around his husband’s neck. “Promise you’ll be safe tonight.” Suga said, finishing the tie job and placing his hands on Daichi’s chest. “I won’t be there if anything goes wrong.”

“You can’t always protect me, Suga.” Daichi smiled. He placed a gentle, calloused hand on Suga’s soft cheek. Suga leaned into the caress. “I know.” Suga relented. “I just… I want you to stay safe.”

“As do I, Suga.” Daichi placed a kiss on Suga’s forehead. “I have to go meet Ukai.”

“I’ll be waiting.” Suga grinned. “I want to hear all the details.” He kissed Daichi. “Now go. Don’t keep the boss waiting.”

 

NEKOMA

 

“It’s off, I’m telling you.” Lev groaned, buttoning up the black vest.

Yaku stood annoyed next to Kuroo. “It fits fine, Lev.” Yaku rolled his eyes. Lev was outfitted in a white oxford shirt and black dress pants with a black tie. He was worried the sleeves were too short, which royally pissed off Yaku.

“Lev, all you really have to do is stand there and look as intimidating as ever. It shouldn’t be too hard with your height.” Kuroo commented. Suddenly, Lev stood up straight and folded his hands in front of him. His eyes narrowed and his face went blank. Kuroo’s eyes widened and he looked down at Yaku, who had a furious blush forming on his cheeks. Kuroo nudged him with his elbow. Yaku froze and cleared his throat.

“Y-Yeah, if you stand like that, you’ll be fine.” Yaku said, looking away from Lev.

“But what if something goes wrong?” Lev asked timidly.

“Then, you just follow Yaku’s directions and try not to die.” Kuroo smirked.

 

AOBA JOHSAI

 

Oikawa straightened his tie in the mirror and sighed. He turned around and saw Iwaizumi pulling his black suspenders over his white shirt, which was tucked into black dress pants. Oikawa walked slowly behind Iwaizumi and wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist. He kissed the smaller man’s neck, eliciting a small, stifled, throaty moan.

“Stop that, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi sighed, turning his head to one side. It gave Oikawa more access.

“Your body language contradicts your words, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa purred, nipping at his neck even more. “Are you sure you wish for me to stop?” He placed a finger inside the collar of Iwaizumi’s shirt and tugged it down, kissing further down the side.

“We have to go, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi breathed, placing his hand on Oikawa’s and moving it away from his neck. He found the will to step away from Oikawa’s embrace, leaving the taller man to pout.

“You’re leaving me starved, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and fixed his collar in the mirror. “Behave and I’ll let you have dessert later.” he teased.

Oikawa’s heart nearly stopped beating and his face flushed. “Okay.” he managed to choke out. “Then let’s go.”

 

UNKNOWN LOCATION

 

One hour later

“Sir, the heads are filing in.”

“Who do you see?”

“Ukai, sir. Kuroo is right behind him.”

“Any sign of Tooru?”

“Oikawa? Not yet, sir.”

“Once he comes in, keep a mark on him. A heavy one.”

“Are we keeping marks on the other three as well?”

“Yes. But we want Tooru. The King is to be taken down.”

“Yes, sir.”


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no words for this. I drank a cup of coffee at night and the next thing I knew it was six o'clock in the morning and I had two fresh chapters ready to be posted. Am I tired? Yes. Do I regret it? Hell no.
> 
> Enjoy.

UNKNOWN LOCATION

 

The heads of the gangs sat around a large, square table. Each side held a different leader, tailed by a bodyguard, an heir to the gang, or both. Karasuno held Ukai, the heir, Daichi, and the bodyguard, Kiyoko, who was clad in a skintight black dress. Fukurodani held Akaashi’s father and Bokuto, the bodyguard. Akaashi was well… out of commision. Nekoma held Kuroo, with the heir, Lev, and the bodyguard, Yaku. Aoba Johsai held the King himself, Oikawa, tailed by the heir, Kindaichi, and the bodyguard, Iwaizumi. Once they were all situated, Oikawa let out  loud, dramatic sigh.

“Alright, I guess we should start.” He said flippantly. “I would like to start out by offering my condolences to both Fukurodani and Karasuno. Akaashi-san, Ukai-san, if there is anything Seijoh can do for either of you, please don’t hesitate to ask.”

Akaashi’s father tapped his finger impatiently. “We don’t need your damned charity.” He said, annoyance lacing his voice.

Oikawa turned to Ukai. “If you need help with repairs from the attack, please let me know.” Oikawa smiled. Kuroo’s eyes narrowed and he stared at the Fukurodani leader suspiciously. Oikawa caught notice. “Kuroo-san, if I’m not mistaken, it seems you didn’t know about this.”

“I didn’t realize it occurred no.” Kuroo picked his words carefully. He turned to Ukai. “I offer my assistance as well, Ukai-san.”

“It’s much appreciated, thank you both.” Ukai nodded.

“Can we get on with this?” Akaashi’s father growled. Kuroo glared impatiently at the older man. “If you’re so bored with this job, maybe you should just retire.” Kuroo snapped.

“How the hell do you expect me to do that with the heir to my group halfway dead?” The Fukurodani head shot back. It seemed to physically pain Bokuto; he twitched and there was pain in his eyes, but his demeanor remained calm. Kuroo didn’t dare retort.

“Continuing,” Oikawa segwayed. “Has it been brought to anyone’s attention where these sudden attacks are coming from?” There was complete silence for a good minute or so before the King continued. “Has… nobody seen the action of the rogue group running through the city?”

Daichi’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked to Kiyoko, who shook her head. Ukai turned around and gave Daichi the same look he was receiving. Opposite to Karasuno, Bokuto was whispering to his leader.

“Was there any news of this?” he asked.

“Not from what I’ve received in reports.” the older man responded.

“I’ve gotten reports.” Kuroo chimed in. He asked Yaku for the folder he was holding. He slipped out the papers and began reading off the data given to him by a broker in his territory. The statistics of rogue actions, the crime rates, the speed of law enforcement response. By the time he finished, the room had sprouted an eerie quiet. Karasuno seemed utterly perturbed, while Fukurodani looked like it was just an average day. Aoba Johsai looked as though they’d heard it all before.

“I may or may not regret this,” Oikawa stated, reaching his hand out to Kindaichi. “But I have a recording of one of their actions.” Kindaichi turned around and inserted a disc into a DVD player with a fairly large screen. Oikawa stood and shut off the lights.

The video began playing. There was no sound, as the recording was a surveillance tape. It depicted people in all black grouped up, then suddenly spread out to hide behind bushes or in dark corners. They either blended in or stood out magnificently. Slowly, a car with what appeared to be teenagers made it’s way down the road. A shot fired, forcing the car to swerve out of control and slam into a streetlight. The passengers of the car slowly made their ways out of the car. They all grouped up and seemed to be checking themselves for injuries.

One of the black figures jumped out from their spot. It startled the victims, deeming it safe to assume the assailant had yelled at them. More moved from their nooks and crannies until they were all surrounded, kneeling in the middle of the street. One of the attackers grabbed a girl by the hair and dragged her across the asphalt and pulled her up to meet his face. His mouth moved, and she spit in his face. He quickly dropped the girl and kicked her in the stomach, sending her through the air and further away from her friends, who writhed in agony at the sight. The man put a bullet in her, then another, until the bullet count had reached eighteen.

The man turned around and threw a thumb behind him. A boy jumped up and ran to the girl, cradling the limp body in his arms. The killer screamed something, and all at once, the victims rose to their feet and made their way back to the crashed car. They all climbed into their respective seats. The assailants circled the car from a far distance, and simply, someone fired at the engine and the car blew up. The clip ended with the men jumping around excitedly, as if they were small children on Christmas morning, high fiving one another and having an insidious time.

The lights came back up and Oikawa studied each face. Nekoma was pale, Karasuno looked like they were ready to kill the hooded figures in the video, and Fukurodani had an oxymoronic interested-bored expression, though Bokuto appeared slightly shaken. “That’s what this group is capable of doing. And they’ll continue killing and attacking indiscriminately unless we stop them. However, it appears they’ve moved on to an actual plan. I think they wish to exterminate us four.”

“You think this is why they attacked my son?”Akaashi’s father asked.

“So quick to shift the blame, Akaashi-san.” Kuroo growled. His accusation was followed by nothing but dead air.

Oikawa looked stunned. “What do you mean, Kuroo-san?” he asked.

“The morning after Akaashi Keiji was attacked, I came to the hospital.” Kuroo explained, keeping an eye on Bokuto’s emotions. “His father immediately thrust the blame onto Karasuno’s star sniper.”

_ “Come again?” _ Daichi jumped in.

“Suga?” Oikawa asked incredulously. “He’d have no reason to attack Akaashi.” He turned to Daichi. “Would he?”

“Not unless he did something that warranted death.” Daichi said, anger lacing his tone. “But to even want to shoot an heir down is just-”

“It would ruin the hierarchy of Fukurodani.” Akaashi’s father butted in.

“You have no position to talk, Akaashi-san.” Ukai snapped. “You come in here thinking you’re better than everyone else, accusing us of attempted murder? You, sir, have no right. We have an attack on our base to hang over your head.”

“Fair, fair, Ukai-san.” the head of Fukurodani responded. “But we had nothing to do with that.”

“We had nothing to do with your son’s attempted assassination.” Ukai shot back.

“You issued a  _ counterattack on Karasuno.” _ Kuroo interjected.

“You had no right to be there, Kuroo-san.” Akaashi’s father snapped.

“Maybe you should have kept that intel you offered up to yourself then.”

“Bokuto would have made it known to you either way.”

“And that’s  _ my _ fault? Tell the guy to keep his mouth shut, and he listens. Your intel leak was, and  _ is _ not my problem. I was there for a  _ friend,  _ you’re hardly ever there for your own  _ son.” _

“I have a  _ job.” _

“Yeah? So do I. The same as you, actually. Yet who’s there more, Akaashi-san? Because it sure as hell isn’t you.”

“Enough.” Oikawa ordered. Silence panned out over the room. Kuroo looked to the King, then to Bokuto, who nodded at him in thanks. “We’re getting off topic.

“I think that since Karasuno and Fukurodani are both victims, we couldn’t possibly be the culprits.” Akaashi’s father suggested, eyeing Kuroo.

“So, what? You expect that Nekoma is behind it?” Kuroo growled.

“You said it, not me.” Akaashi’s father said flippantly.

_ “Enough, you two.” _ Oikawa said sternly. “I’m not about to point fingers at anyone, nor will I allow such behavior. It’s clear that none of us are knowingly responsible for these acts.”

“Knowingly?” Ukai asked.

“There may be the possibility of treachery going on under any of our noses. Can all of us in here come to a consensus that we know nothing about this? Being one hundred percent honest.”

“Absolutely.” Ukai said, receiving nods from Daichi and Kiyoko as well.

“We’re clean.” Kuroo said, Lev looking to Yaku and the both of them nodding together.

“Honest, nothing.” Akaashi’s father said calmly, Bokuto nodding behind him.

“Well, there’s nothing up my sleeve either.” Oikawa said with a smile, both Kindaichi and Iwaizumi agreeing with him. “So, now that that’s settled, let’s work on solving this. I suggest we form an unwritten alliance. We are to keep peace between the groups until these people are taken down. No attacking one another, no nothing.” Oikawa looked around. “Sound good?”

All of the heads agreed. Bokuto’s eyes flicked open and he reached back for his gun. His head swiveled around and searched the area of the room.

“Bokuto? Are you okay?” Oikawa asked worriedly.

“Someone is watching us.” Bokuto mumbled warily.

“You’re probably just being paranoid, Boku-”

“I’m positive.” Bokuto insisted. “The last time I had this feeling and brushed it off, Akaashi was shot. I’m not making that mistake again with my leader.”

“I can feel it too.” Kiyoko said quietly, gun drawn and eyes alert. “There’s definitely more than one. That’s for sure.”

“At least fifteen, maybe twenty.” Bokuto suggested.

“I would say thirty.” Kiyoko corrected.

“I feel it.” Iwaizumi growled, drawing his gun as well. Daichi, Yaku, Lev, and Kindaichi began drawing their weapons as well, listening around for anything out of the ordinary. There was a sudden whizzing sound and a  _ tip _ of contact.

_ “Fuck.” _ The attention turned to Oikawa, who had a dart in his neck. Kindaichi guarded the King while Iwaizumi checked it. “Trank.” Iwaizumi confirmed. Bokuto studied the angle. It was straight on, though aimed towards one side of his throat as to not kill him. The King slumped in his seat.

Three more whizzing noises resounded and three leaders were face-down on the table, all tranquilized. Bokuto looked at each of the angles. Ukai and Akaashi’s father had them in the sides, while Kuroo’s was in the back of his neck.

Bokuto stared around at the area behind the Nekoma member’s side. His eyes peered upward, and he saw something glint in the dark.

“The vent.” he deadpanned, pointing his gun and firing. A body fell through the ceiling.

It was dressed entirely in black.


	7. Chapter Seven

KARASUNO

 

Kageyama stared across the table at the redhead picking at his lunch. He’d been acting strange ever since the incident between the two when they sparred. Kageyama had accidentally made Hinata cough up blood during training, which infuriated Asahi. The dark haired boy narrowed his eyes. “What’s wrong?” he asked plainly. Hinata jumped and sucked in air.

“What makes you think something’s wrong?” Hinata asked nervously, rubbing sweat from the back of his neck. “You read into things too much, Kageyama.”

The taller boy sighed. “Just tell me.” Hinata looked down. Kageyama saw it was taking all of him to not explode. “Do you want to go back to the car and talk?” Kageyama asked warily. Hinata gave him a weak nod. The dark boy put down a twenty dollar bill and rose from the table, motioning for the small ginger to follow, which he did.

They sat in the car for minutes before Kageyama broke the agonizing silence. “What’s going on with you?” he asked. “You haven’t been yourself lately. Did something happen at home?”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Hinata sighed. “You can’t tell anyone about this. And I mean it.”

“There’s nobody that needs to know something you entrust to me alone.” Kageyama responded lightly. “Whatever you have to say, it’ll stay between us.”

“The other night, I came home to my little sister… cutting herself.” Hinata basically choked on the last part. “She tried to hide it from me, but there was so much blood that… it made it too obvious.”

“How did you react?” Kageyama asked, urgency lacing his voice.

“I cleaned and bandaged them for her, and then told her to talk to me if she needs help. I said she didn’t have to go through it alone.” Tears began rolling down Hinata’s cheeks. 

“Good.” Kageyama said.

“I just feel like part of it is my fault.” Hinata sobbed. Kageyama gave him a questioning look but said nothing. “I’m never there for her anymore. I’m always either at work or school, I can never be there for her.”

Kageyama pulled Hinata into a hug. “Just make sure she does come to you.” he said. “Ask her how her day was. Offer to sit down with her if she needs something, or try to plan things with her.”

“Why do you know so much about helping people in this situation?” Hinata sniffled. Kageyama startled, then sighed. Hinata’s stomach sunk. “Kage… Kageyama, do you…?”

“I used to.” he quickly corrected, pulling out of the hug and glancing at his hands. “Not anymore. I was able to talk to everyone at the compound and ask for help from whoever I needed. They were… accepting. It’s been years.”

“I’m happy for you.” Hinata praised. “I don’t know what it’s like, but it  must be hard to stop.”

“Yeah, but I had people to help me.” Kageyama agreed. “Your sister is lucky; she has you. And she can come to talk to me if she needs to.”

“That has to be the nicest thing you’ve ever told me.” Hinata blushed.

“Dumbass.” Kageyama muttered. “Let’s go back to the compound.”

 

UNKNOWN LOCATION

 

“Who the fuck is that?” Daichi asked. The body laid there, bleeding out, all the heirs and guards staring at it with wide eyes.

“Beats me.” Bokuto growled. “There are more though.”

“Where, though?” Yaku asked. Lev was trying to wake Kuroo up.

“They could be anywhere in this building.” Kiyoko commented.

“Should we split up then?” Lev asked.

“That would put the heads in danger.” Iwaizumi responded. “Let’s remove the darts and line them all up on the wall farthest from the doors. That way, if anyone comes in, we can always defend them.”

They each dragged the unconscious bodies of their leaders to the far wall and placed them gently against it. Kindaichi approached the black clad figure and removed the hood from their head. “Does anyone recognize him?” The man had copper colored hair and was relatively small. Everyone shook their heads. “That’s too bad. Maybe this could have been over already.”

_ Click. _

Kiyoko drew the attention of all the men in the room as she aimed her handgun at the door. It suddenly burst down, and she began firing. A man instantly fell to the floor, and others ducked and rushed the room. The heirs and bodyguards took out their respective weapons, mainly handguns, though Kindaichi preferred knives. All of the assailants, dressed in black, lined the room.

“Surrender, and we just might let you live.” One of the men ordered. There was no response. “I won’t ask again.” The same man said. “Surrender, or die.”

“Like hell we will.” Bokuto growled. He raised his gun and hit three men with three bullets. “I have a fiancé to see.”

Gunfire rained down around the gang members. Kiyoko took out at least seven men singlehandedly. Kindaichi threw his knives, the blades finding their marks inside the necks of the attackers. One man managed to charge the line of heirs and bodyguards and reach the heads. He turned his gun to Oikawa.

“Tooru!” Iwaizumi cried, falling back. He raced toward the man in black, kicking him in the side. He smashed into the wall and landed next to Ukai. The man reached for Karasuno’s leader and prepared to snap his neck. “Like hell you will!” Daichi yelled, suddenly next to the man. He took his foot, kicked it up, and slammed it against the man’s head, sandwiching it between his foot and the wall. He kept stepping repeatedly until there was a smear of blood on the wall. The man fell limply to the ground. Iwaizumi and Daichi looked back and saw one last man standing, Kindaichi with a knife to his neck.

“Finish it, Kindaichi.” Iwaizumi ordered. The tall man swiped the blade, and the man clothed in black dropped to the floor, gagging on blood. “You…” he wheezed.

“What was that?” Yaku asked.

“You… You should have joined us…”

 

NEKOMA

 

“Kuroo told me you joined Karasuno.” Kenma commented, pulling his scarf over his mouth. Autumn was beginning to settle in over the city, and the fallen leaves on the sidewalks crunched underfoot.

“Word seems to travel fast, huh?” Hinata asked, laughing lightly. Kenma shook his head, laughed, and shrugged. “I suppose so. But Shouyou, you should know something.”

“What is it?”

“The underground is scary.” Kenma explained. “Like, really scary. There’s no telling what you’re going to run into. Have you heard of the rogue gang running around?”

“I haven’t.”

“Kuroo told me about it. They kill indiscriminately, even rape people. If you run into them, Heaven forbid, you could very easily die. I’d rather not lose a friend, Shouyou.”

Hinata’s face lit up. “Kenma, a coffee shop!”

“Shouyou.” Kenma insisted. Hinata waltzed into the store, and Kenma followed close behind.

“I’m not going to die, Kenma.” Hinata reassured. “So you really don’t have to worry about that.” He looked at the barista. “One medium coffee, two sugars, two cream.” He handed the man a credit card. The man swiped it and handed it back to Hinata.

“How can you be so sure?” Kenma asked quietly. It was his turn to order. “One medium black coffee.” He handed the barista cash, and received change. The duo moved out of the way.

Hinata smiled to himself as the coffees were handed to him. He held Kenma’s out to him and gave the sullen boy a wide grin. “Because I have too many reasons to stay alive.” he reasoned. “Too many people need me. Karasuno needs me, and most importantly, my sister needs me.” He took a sip of his coffee and smiled at the warmth. “Ah, autumn in this city is always so frigid, hot coffee is always so nice. Come on, let’s keep walking.”

 

LOCAL HIGH SCHOOL

 

“Natsu-chan, are you even listening to me?” Natsu looked up from the window she was gazing out of to see her friend, Hotaru, glancing at her worriedly. “You’ve been spacey for months now. Is everything okay?”

“Oh, yeah. Everything is fine.” Natsu said, faking a smile. “I just haven’t been getting a lot of sleep lately, is all. With school and everything. Plus, my older brother started a new job recently, and he’s home even less, so I have more chores to do.”

“I can help you out if you need me to. Make meals or help you clean your house. Whatever you need.” Hotaru offered. Natsu nodded, smiling thankfully. “I’ll let you know, for sure. Thank you, Hotaru.” The redheaded girl stood up and tucked her long orange hair behind her ear. “I really need to get home. There are some things I have to do before Shouyou-nii returns.”

Hotaru nodded and let her friend leave. The redheaded teen walked down the hall and into the chilly autumn air. Natsu shivered and took her scarf out from her bag, wrapping it around her neck.

“Tie it tighter, Hinata.” Natsu turned at the voice. A group of third years were approaching her. “Tie it so tight you can’t breathe.”

“I’d prefer it if you used -san when you speak to me.” Natsu said timidly. "We're not close."

“What are you gonna do about it, Hinata?” The boy laughed. “You’re too small and weak to do anything.”

“She should just die.” Another boy jumped in. “It would save everyone the breath.”

“Stop talking.” Natsu begged. “Please, just leave me alone.”

The first boy laughed. “Fat chance.” he said, punching Natsu in the stomach. “Ew, I almost lost my hand in your fat. You’re disgusting.” He shoved the redhead, and she fell to the ground. The second boy began kicking her. “Just stay down, Hinata. Save us all the trouble and die there.”

What felt like hours passed before Natsu felt the physical pain dull. The emotional pain, however, was still there, and it made her want to rip her bandage off of her arm and burn off the scabs. She laid there, eyes closed, wishing the boys had beaten her enough to kill her.

“Natsu-chan!” Natsu opened her eyes to see Hotaru sprinting towards her. “What happened?”

“Those guys again.” Natsu sighed. “I'm okay though, honest.” She sat up and sighed again, wincing at the pain from the punch.

“Honestly, bullies are just horrible. We're second years, Natsu. Shouldn't you tell someone?” Hotaru helped her friend up.

“No!” Natsu cried. It startled Hotaru. “No, no, it's fine. It'll blow over. Plus once they graduate, I won't have to deal with them anymore.” Hotaru started to say something, but Natsu cut her off. “Would it be best if I were dead?” she asked.

Hotaru slapped Natsu on the arm. “Don't  _ ever  _ say something like that, Hinata Natsu. Never.”

Natsu looked shocked. “Okay.” she relented. “I'm sorry. I won't say it again.” She glanced down at her tingling arm, where a red hand mark was already forming.

There was a pause, and then, “If you died, I'd never forgive you.” Hotaru answered. “Never ever forgive you.”

“That's good to know.” Natsu smiled. “I'll keep that in mind.”


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seriously so sorry this took me over a month to get down but here it is. Enjoy!!

UNKNOWN LOCATION

 

The heirs and bodyguards all sat around on the floor, watching the heads and trying to figure out what to do. The bodies they had just massacred were laying around them in bloodied heaps, and yet all the characters were as if it were just another day. Given their current occupation, it more or less was.

“What did that man mean?” Daichi mumbled to himself. “It just… it doesn't add up. None of us have ever seen him before. ‘You should have joined us.’ We’re not rocket scientists.”

Iwaizumi overheard him. “That's good.” he said. “Because what we’re dealing with isn't even rocket science.”

“What are you going on about?” Yaku asked.

Iwaizumi shot him a look. “I'm _saying_ that it's not rocket science to figure it out. You don't need to be a genius to figure out what's going on.”

“So explain, instead of keeping us in the dark like a fucking asshole.” Bokuto snapped.

“They obviously have some beef with one of the groups, and they decided to just take it out on all four of us.” Iwaizumi said. It was as if it was completely obvious to the world what was going on. Everyone else in the room had blank faces. Iwaizumi stared. “Don't tell me you people haven't even thought of that.”

“We haven't.” Kiyoko said quietly.

“We should talk to the heads about this.” Lev said, staring over at Kuroo. “I don't think we should keep this from them.”

“We shouldn't keep anything from them.” Bokuto told him. “It's just a matter of how to tell them. And if what Iwaizumi said is true, how do we know who this attack is targeting the most? We have no way of knowing.”

“Try looking for intel leaks.” Kindaichi suggested. “Or a severe lack thereof. If they tell you nothing, take a peek at their expressions and body language. It should give you an idea as to what they're thinking, if you can read body language well enough. But we should wait until we’re all back to our compounds.”

“So we’re going to need Tanaka.” Daichi told Kiyoko, who nodded. “He's a gifted interrogator.” she said fondly.

“The power of college psychology classes.” Daichi laughed.

A shift behind the group made them all swivel their heads behind them. Kuroo had woken up, rubbing his neck and wincing. “Kuroo-san, thank goodness.” Yaku sighed, moving to monitor his leader. “How are you feeling?”

“Like shit. Whatever I got hit with is powerful as fuck.” Kuroo laughed lightly. He noticed the group of heirs and guards huddled together and gave Yaku a look. “What are you guys talking about?”

“We can discuss that at a later time, Kuroo-san.” Yaku said amiably. “For now we just have to wait for the others to wake up.”

“Don't bother waiting.” Ukai groaned, testing out his limbs to make sure everything is still functioning. Daichi sprung up and darted over to Ukai, asking him how he was doing and if he needed anything. “Daichi, breathe.” Ukai laughed, groaning at the pain in the side of his neck. “Shit, that trank is some powerful stuff.

“Isn't it?” Kuroo agreed. “It would get in great with the drug rings.”

“Noted.” Yaku said quietly, trying to look for the darts around the room. Lev stifled a snort.

The Fukurodani leader was the next to wake, cursing at his lack of ability to move. Bokuto more or less glided over to the Akaashi, helping the rather rotund man to sit up. “Are you alright, sir?” Bokuto asked.

“Don't touch me.” The Akaashi growled. Bokuto stepped back and watched as his leader struggled but eventually managed to stand on his own. He walked less than gracefully over to the table to sit down in a chair, stumbling over the corpses littering the room. “It appears I've missed a good fight.”

Kuroo cast a side glance at Bokuto, who looked at his friend with a wide-eyed expression that said, “Don't say it.” So he didn't. He did, however, motion for Yaku and Lev to help him up. “Well, this was fun.” Kuroo commented sarcastically. “Wish I could stay, but-”

“No need to be like that, Kuroo-san.” The Akaashi commented sourly.

“Like what, Akaashi-san?” Kuroo snapped. “Like myself?” He bowed deeply. “My sincerest apologies, your majesty.”

_“Kuroo.”_ Bokuto said sternly. “That's enough.”

Daichi looked tired. “I think we should all leave.”

“What about the bodies?” Lev asked worriedly.

“What about them?” The Fukurodani leader questioned. “Just leave them.”

The entire room went silent. Bokuto swore he would have been able to hear a pin drop. He probably would have, if it weren't for the shaky breaths Iwaizumi was exerting. “Iwaizumi? Are you okay?”

“Toor- I mean, Oikawa-san hasn't woken up yet.” Iwaizumi said shakily.

Kindaichi jumped in. “I think he's just worried.”

Iwaizumi moved over to the King. “Oikawa-san.”

“You're worried about me, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi jumped back. “Oikawa-san, were you awake?”

Oikawa opened his eyes and smiled a bleary smile at his partner. “Obviously, Iwa-chan. How else would I have known you were _so_ worried about me?”

“Can it, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi snapped. Oikawa knew he meant, “I'm glad you're okay.” He left it at that.

“I'd say it's high time to get going, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said, standing up. “Come on, Kindaichi-kun.” He opened the door to the room, leading out to the hallway.

“Sir.”

Oikawa threw a glance back at all the others in the room. “Let’s meet back here one month from today. I know a guy who likes to… dispose of bodies. He’ll take care of them, so don’t worry about the smell. It’ll be like they weren’t even here.” He turned around and put up his hand in a peace sign as he walked away. “See you all in a month.” With that, Kindaichi closed the door.

The room stood still in eerie silence. Ukai was the first to break it. “That young man has quite the… presence.”

“Oikawa-san is quite the extraordinary leader-figure.” Kuroo shrugged. “He was terrifying as a child, that King. Iwaizumi told me he could disarm men twice his size when he was in junior high.”

“Did his old man put him on steroids or some kind of wonder drug?” Ukai asked, appalled by the revelation. Kuroo shrugged again, and tipped his chin up at Yaku, who immediately walked over to stand by Kuroo. Lev followed him silently. “Beats me.” he said. “When I asked Iwaizumi how it was possible, like, what did his father do to get him like that, he looked furious. Livid, rather. I didn’t push, but whatever he did to Oikawa, it got Iwaizumi very mad.” He started for the door. “I’ll be heading off now. Got some work to tend to back at Nekoma.” The door closed behind the Nekoma members.

“We’d better head out as well,” Daichi said, moving to help Ukai stand up. “You have some work you need to get done.”

“Do I?” Ukai looked perplexed.

“Yes, Ukai-san. You do.” Kiyoko said quietly.

“Well then, let's get going.” Ukai sighed. The members of Karasuno bid their farewells and exited the room without another word, leaving the two from Fukurodani to themselves.

“I'm going to go see Keiji. If you'll excuse me.” Bokuto bowed to his boss and exited the room. He silently made his way down the hallway and into the crisp autumn air. “Seems like a shame to let this weather go to waste by walking alone, huh Kou?”

Bokuto turned his head to see Kuroo leaning against a wall, smiling at his friend. “I thought you had to head back to Nekoma?” Bokuto asked. “You said you had work to take care of.”

“That work I was talking about was going to see Keiji with you. You're not going through this alone, Koutarou.” Kuroo smiled.

“Thanks, Tetsurou. It means a lot.” Bokuto smiled. They walked towards the hospital together in total silence, tasting the incoming rainstorm on the air. Dark clouds swirled overhead, rolling over each other in a deadly fashion. Why does it always get so cold here in the fall?” Bokuto asked.

“I try not to question it.” Kuroo shrugged. “If it gets cold enough tonight, we may get some frost.” The Nekoma leader took a deep breath. “Ah, I just love the cold.”

They rounded a corner and saw the hospital coming up. Bokuto drew in a shaky breath and exhaled. A small puff of heat blossomed, and Bokuto watched as the wisps vanished into thin air, frowning softly as he did so.

“I don't know what you're thinking, but don't worry.” Kuroo tried, patting his best friend’s shoulder in an attempt to console him.

“I just… I don't want to lose him, Kuroo.” Bokuto sighed. Kuroo could hear the tears in his voice as he continued. “I can't live without him. I'm worried. What if he doesn't remember me? What if he doesn't remember that we’re engaged? What if he doesn't remember falling in love?” Bokuto began to sob. “I don't know anymore, Kuroo. If Akaashi does forget… should I try to remind him? Or should I let him go?”

“Let him fall in love with you again.” Kuroo decided. “It won't do any good to wallow. Focus on being there for him.” Bokuto let out a large sigh, and Kuroo instinctively wrapped him into a hug. “Hey… it's okay.” he whispered. “You'll be fine, he’ll be fine, your relationship will be fine.” Kuroo pat Bokuto’s back. “Let's head in.”

As they entered the sterile lobby, Bokuto got a lurching feeling in his stomach. He stopped short and rubbed his chest awkwardly. Kuroo turned around and furrowed his eyebrows at him. “What's wrong, Kou?” Kuroo asked.

“Something… something feels off.”” he grumbled. Kuroo extended his hand for his friend to take, which he did. Kuroo smiled. “Let’s get you to Akaashi, okay?” he said gently, squeezing his best friend’s hand.

They made their way to the elevators. Kuroo watched Bokuto the whole way, who was chewing on his lip and wiping his free hand on his pants. _Bokuto’s gut feeling has never been wrong before. As long as I’ve known him, he’s always been right about a bad feeling._ Kuroo’s heart rate sped up as he hit the button to floor four, the Intensive Care Unit. “Kou, you okay?” Kuroo asked.

“I feel like I’m going to vomit, Tetsurou.” Bokuto groaned. “I need to see Akaashi.” Bokuto leaned over and started smashing the button with a bold “4” on it, jabbing at it repeatedly. “Damn this thing… it won’t go any faster.”

“Doing that isn’t going to help solve anything, Koutarou.” Kuroo soothed, grabbing the manic hand and moving it slowly away from the button.

The elevator rang out; they were on the fourth floor. Bokuto sprang out and walked with excessive haste towards Akaashi’s room. Kuroo had to jog to keep up with his best friend, calling out to slow down.

As Bokuto rounded the corner to his fiancé’s doorway, he released the breath he wasn't aware he was holding. “Akaashi.” he breathed. Kuroo watched as he slowly walked in. Following his best friend, he saw Bokuto was sitting in a chair positioned next to his fiancé’s bed, holding the pale, gentle hand of the mafia boss’s son. “I'm so glad you're okay, Keiji.”

“I told you he’ll be fine.” Kuroo choked out. The words tasted like position on his tongue, as if he was breaking some important promise to Bokuto. “He's okay, see?” A sharp pang. “Totally fine.”

“It seems like you're trying to convince yourself rather than me, Kuroo.” Bokuto chuckled. _His nerves seem to have gone down, that's good._ Kuroo thought. “I'm just glad he's okay. For once, my gut was wro-”

Maniac beeping from Akaashi’s monitor cut Bokuto off from his relaxation and flared a spark of anxiety in him. Akaashi’s body began to shake, his arms and legs locking up. Bokuto looked too startled to move, so Kuroo ran out into the hallway. “Help!” he called out frantically. “We need help! Something’s wrong!”

The nurse at the reception desk looked up with scared eyes and paged a horde of doctors and nurses. They burst into the room within a minute and began hooking Akaashi up to a variety of new machines. Kuroo ran to Bokuto’s side and pulled him away from the bed, from _Akaashi,_ and brought him over to the pull-out couch a few steps back.

“Doctor, his vitals are dropping.” one  of the nurses commented.

“Shit,” the doctor swore. “Get him on a new set of fluids, we have to move him.”

“What?” Bokuto squeaked. “Move him where?”

The vitals nurse gave Bokuto a pitying look. “His heart is skipping beats. We have to pass the seizure before we can move him, but we’re going to run some tests.”

“For what?” Kuroo wrapped Bokuto up, as if he was trying to protect him.

The nurse hesitated before speaking. “To see if he needs a heart transplant.”

Bokuto stopped moving then. He just fell completely limp. Kuroo smoothed his hair and thanked the nurse, who was being called over by the doctor to help move Akaashi. “Vitals are stable, prepare him for a CT.”

“Yes, doctor.”


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It appears I can take anywhere between three days to a month to update this thing. I hope a month doesn't count as a mini hiatus...

AOBA JOHSAI

 

Iwaizumi handed Oikawa a glass of water, which the mafia boss instantly guzzled down. Whatever was in that tranquilizer left Oikawa seriously dehydrated, forcing Iwaizumi to send his best friend to bed.

“Iwa-chan, my neck _hurts.”_ Oikawa complained. Iwaizumi sat on the edge of the bed and checked it. He leaned in dangerously close to the front of Oikawa’s neck, rubbing the skin with his thumb. “It's going to bruise, Tooru.” the bodyguard sighed. Oikawa released a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Iwaizumi laughed softly. “Is it sore...?” he mumbled, leaning closer. His hand found its place on the opposite side of Oikawa, brushing his thigh. Oikawa looked like he was swallowing a rock. _I can feel Iwa-chan’s breath on my neck._ he thought. The ideas running through his mind sent electricity through his body. Slowly, Iwaizumi pressed his lips to Oikawa’s neck. The brunette stifled a groan and rolled his head back. Iwaizumi slightly sucked at the bruise, rubbing his hand down Oikawa’s arm.

Oikawa moved one of his hands over the one steadying his partner, the other finding Iwaizumi’s neck. Their fingers interlocked and Iwaizumi moved down to the mafia boss’s collarbone. The brunette’s breathing picked up. “Iwa… _Hajime.”_

A sudden knock on the door forced Iwaizumi back, and Oikawa clapped a hand over his mouth. “Who is it?” Iwaizumi called, shifting slowly back to the chair next to the bed. Oikawa looked ready to die from embarrassment. “Kindaichi, sir.”

“Did our child just interrupt his parents?” Oikawa whispered.

“Shut up, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi hushed. He raised his voice. “Come in, Kindaichi.”

The man walked in, his hair fashioned in that spiky way that everyone told him reminded them of a turnip. “Have you talked yet?” he asked. Iwaizumi’s neck turned red, a feat that normally occurs when embarrassed. “I guess not.” Kindaichi chuckled, understanding what just happened. It made Iwaizumi turn even more red, eliciting a giggle from Oikawa. “That's fine. I wanted to be here for it anyways.”

“What's going on?” Oikawa asked, looking concerned.

“We wanted to talk to you about what happened at the meeting.” Iwaizumi told him.

“If you're referring to the Fukurodani-Nekoma spat, I have that under control.” Oikawa waved the idea off.

“Tooru, aren't you wondering how those _dead bodies_ got there?” Iwaizumi asked incredulously. He knew the King was airheaded, but surely he hadn't forgotten _that._

“Oh right.” His nose crinkled. “Yeah, that was quite the scene to wake up to. What happened?”

Iwaizumi relived the whole ordeal, from start to finish. “They directly tried to assassinate you. And the last guy… he said something…” Iwaizumi’s teeth clenched. Oikawa immediately got worried, and said softly, “Hajime, what did he say?”

_“You should have joined us.”_

As the words passed Iwaizumi’s lips, Oikawa’s face grew more and more dim, and Kindaichi was sure he'd just witnessed a new shade of pale be born. “We didn't all know what it meant, so we wanted to- Oikawa-san?”

The mafia boss looked like he was ready to vomit. He began sweating and his heart rate picked up dramatically, along with his breathing. Kindaichi looked genuinely concerned and tried to place a hand on the brunette’s shoulder. “Oikawa-san, are you-”

A scream made Kindaichi yank his hand back. It belonged to Oikawa, who was now frantically babbling about something, trying to move away and make himself smaller. “I don't want to!” he cried. “Don't make me do it, I won't!”

Iwaizumi’s normally calm face suddenly fell and drained of all color. “Kindaichi, get out.” he snapped. “Don't let anyone come in here.”

“Iwaizumi-san…” Kindaichi started.

“I won't ask you again, Kindaichi. _Get out and stand guard!”_ Iwaizumi looked ready to do anything to get himself alone with the frantic mafia boss. Kindaichi ran out and shut the door behind him. Iwaizumi turned back to Oikawa.

“Tooru, can you hear me?” Iwaizumi asked, panic lacing his voice.

“No, stop, please!” Oikawa cried, curling into himself. Before the brunette could say anything that would make the situation worse, Iwaizumi stuck his hand into the cup of water on the nightstand and pulled out an ice cube, clasping Oikawa’s hands around it. The mafia boss calmed down after a moment, his breathing slowing. He blinked for a moment, then turned to Iwaizumi. “Iwa-chan… what...?”

“You freaked out again, Tooru…” Iwaizumi sighed. _It hasn’t been that bad in a long time._ “When was the last time that happened?”

Oikawa looked like he was about to break. “Hajime, I want to be alone.” he choked out.

Iwaizumi blinked. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Tooru.”

“Hajime, I want to be _alone.”_ Oikawa repeated.

The bodyguard pressed. “And I’m _telling_ you that’s a bad idea.”

“Iwaizumi.” Oikawa growled. The black haired man jumped. “That’s an order.”

Iwaizumi stood up and immediately bowed to Oikawa. “Yes, sir.” He turned to walk out, anger and fear lying behind his eyes. As he exited the room, Kindaichi jumped up. “Iwaizumi-san, what happened?”

“He ordered me to leave.” Iwaizumi explained through clenched teeth. “He told me he wanted to be alone.”

“What was that all about?” Kindaichi asked. “Why did he start acting like that?” Iwaizumi tensed, trying to find the words to answer. Kindaichi jumped. “You don’t _have_ to answer. It was just… I don’t know. Out of character for Oikawa-san.” After a moment of silence from Iwaizumi, Kindaichi added, “I have some stuff I have to take care of with Yahaba. I’ll come to check with you later.” Kindaichi bowed and hurried off.

_Out of character?_ Iwaizumi thought. He leaned softly against the door and shook his head. _No… that part of him is who he’s been since then._

On the other side of the door, curled up in bed, Oikawa Tooru bit into a pillow as he cried mercilessly.

 

KARASUNO

 

Nishinoya awoke slowly, smelling antiseptic all around him. He groaned as the scent stung his nose. His shoulder ached and his entire body felt heavy. He opened his eyes slowly. The lights above him were far too bright, which made him tense up. A stab of pain shot through his shoulder, making him grunt.

“Noya, thank goodness you’re awake.” The injured man turned his head in the direction of the warm, familiar voice. Opening his eyes, he saw Asahi looking at him with a worried expression. “How’s your pain?”

“Hurts like a bitch.” Nishinoya laughed. “But I was impaled with a pipe so I really expected nothing less.” Asahi rolled his eyes and turned away from Nishinoya. He returned moments later with two painkillers. “I’m not sure how you’re able to have such a bad injury and still be so relaxed.”

“Asahi-san, I grew up knowing that if you whine like a baby about an injury, you’ll only get hurt worse next time.” Nishinoya explained, trying to sit up. Asahi helped him, and the smaller man downed the painkillers. “Take it with a grain of salt, it all comes easier. I was targeted because of my height; I had to learn how to fight and take it like it was nothing on my own.”

“That will never not be horrible to me.” Asahi sighed.

“It can’t be helped now.” Nishinoya grinned. “So, what’s the deal with my arm?”

“Well, it’s going to be immobile for a while.” Asahi told him. “Let me check the stitches.” The taller man carefully moved to remove the bandages from Nishinoya. The smaller man’s breathing hitched every time the other would accidentally brush his skin.

Once all the bandages were off, Asahi slowly peeled off the gauze, then smiled. “Ah, good. It’s healing really well.” He met his eyes with Nishinoya’s. “You were out for a couple days. You’d wake up for minutes at a time, but you’d always end up falling back to sleep soon afterwards.”

“Did I keep you awake?” Nishinoya asked worriedly. Asahi laughed softly. The shorter man’s heart fluttered. “Noya, you naturally keep me awake, with all the stress you cause me.” The fluttering heart suddenly dropped like a stone. Asahi saw it in Nishinoya’s eyes, and immediately tried to correct his wording. “Which isn’t bad, it keeps me alert, you know?” Asahi waved off the idea. “D-Don’t worry about me, Noya. I’m fine, really.” He turned to retrieve more bandages from a medical kit by Nishinoya’s bed.

“You can’t stay awake all the time, Asahi-san.” Nishinoya sighed. “You should try to sleep tonight.”

“Since you don’t have a fever anymore, I probably will.” Asahi shrugged. When Nishinoya looked confused, the medic explained. “You had a high running fever after I had closed the wound. It was there the first night, but it went down to a low grade yesterday.” Asahi placed gauze over the stitches. “Tell me if I press too hard, or if the bandages are too tight. Hold that there.”

Nishinoya moved up to hold the gauze over his stitches. Asahi pulled out a roll of tan bandages and began to wrap it around Nishinoya’s shoulder, under his arms, and over his chest, to keep it in place. Both of the men tried to suppress their bushes through the whole process. Asahi moved away and saw the redness tinting his cheeks. “Is your fever back?” he asked worriedly, pressing a hand to the smaller man’s forehead. Nishinoya flinched, but relaxed at the touch. “I’m fine, Asahi-san.” he reassured. “Can I lay back down?”

Asahi nodded and helped ease Nishinoya back onto his back. “You’re going to have to take the recovery slowly, Noya.” Asahi warned. “You could damage your shoulder if you go too fast.”

“How long?” Nishinoya questioned.

Asahi hummed in thought. “A year, maybe?”

“So then I’ll do it in six months.” Nishinoya decided.

Asahi sighed. _Typical Nishinoya._ he thought. “I’d be content with eight.”

“Deal.”

“You’ll be spitting blood.”

“So be it.”

Asahi laughed. “Get some rest, Noya.”

 

~~~

 

Across town, Hinata Shouyou was sitting on a bench with Kozume Kenma in a nearly deserted park. It was littered with fallen leaves, all shades of red and orange. A dog barked a few yards away from them, where it’s owner was playing fetch with it. The two sat sipping their warm coffees.

“Are those guys still being jerks to you?” Hinata asked, glancing sidelong at Kenma. Kenma tensed at the sudden question. “Not really.” he responded, taking a sip of his drink. “They've let me alone for now. We have to study for our midterms coming up, so they're probably panicking about that.”

Hinata laughed lightly, looking up at the sky. “Maybe we’ll get some snow.” he commented absentmindedly. “Wouldn't that be nice?”

“Shouyou, what if Nekoma and Karasuno go to war one day?”

Hinata looked up at his friend with wide eyes. “What are you talking about?” he asked. “Go to war? Why would we do that?”

Kenma shrugged and looked at his drink. “I don't know. I'm just speaking hypothetically.”

“I'd try to stay friends with you, Kenma.” Hinata declared. “You're not like… _part_ of Nekoma, are you?”

Kenma shook his head. “I've known Kuroo since we were young. He's the only connection I have to Nekoma right now. But I'm loyal to them.” Kenma met Hinata’s eyes. “So, if we go to war, what would happen?”

Hinata thought for a moment. “Not talk about it. If you're not officially affiliated with them, there's no reason to _not_ be friends with you. It would be different if I was friends with Kuroo-san, though. He's the head of Nekoma.”

“Yeah, he is.”

“I don't see that happening though. Things seem pretty… I don't know, calm?” Hinata struggled to find the right word.

“That might not last, though.” Kenma warned.

In that moment, Hinata’s phone vibrated. He pulled it out and checked. “It's my sister.” Kenma gestured for him to answer, but before he could, the phone missed the call.

“Is everything alright?” Kenma asked. Hinata frowned. “I don’t know.” the redhead said. He sounded confused. “I mean… I’m sure if it was anything really serious, she’d call me right back, right? It’s just…”

“Just what?”

“The call was missed really early, wasn’t it?”

“Shouyou, do you think she hung up?”

Hinata looked extremely worried. Kenma was about to offer some words of comfort to his redheaded friend when the phone in the latter’s hand vibrated. Hinata immediately opened it and just stared at it.

“Shouyou?” Kenma asked. He tried looking over Hinata’s shoulder, but the redhead locked the phone before he could say anything and began to gather his belongings. “Shouyou.” Kenma demanded. “Was that Natsu?”

“Yeah, I have to go, Kenma. See you later?”

“Yeah…” Kenma responded, but Hinata was already in a mad dash and far out of earshot by the time he was able to respond.

Already far down the road, Hinata Shouyou’s cell phone had an eerie message from his sister.

 

**_10:48 PM_ **

**_Natsu_ **

  
_Shouyou-nii… SOS. I’m at home. Help me._


	10. Chapter Ten

KARASUNO

The cold, crisp air stung Shouyou’s face and lungs as he sprinted back to his apartment.  _ SOS?  _ Shouyou’s mind raced. He turned around a sharp bend.  _ Help? What is going on? _ With the apartment complex looming in front of him, the redhead didn’t have time to think before he started climbing the stairs three at a time to the fourth floor. He sprinted down to his door and his shaking hands fumbled for his keyring, trying his hardest to find the right one. He jammed the bronze key into the keyhole and swung the door wide open.

“Natsu!” Shouyou cried. “Natsu, where are you?” He raced around the small home, looking for his sister. Cabinets were flung open in the kitchen, those God-forsaken blades spilled all over the floor in the bathroom, the television turned on, a cooking show playing quietly in the background.

“Natsu, answer me!” Shouyou begged. He flung open his sister’s bedroom door and he could have sworn he felt his heart stop cold in his chest. There was Hinata Natsu, sprawled out over her bed, her normally pale skin a sickly white. She was shaking slightly, and her eyelids rose and fell, up and down. In her hand was a single pill bottle. Shouyou ran up to her and took the bottle, examining it closely. “Shit, shit,  _ shit, Natsu…” _ Hinata swore. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Asahi, who picked up within seconds.

“Hinata?” Asahi’s voice sounded confused. “Is everything okay?”

“Asahi-san, do you know how to treat an overdose?” Shouyou’s voice was broken and shaky.

“Hinata, what happened?” Asahi questioned.

“It’s… it’s Natsu. My sister.” Shouyou was crying now, unable to stop the flow of tears.

“Hinata, calm down, okay?” Asahi’s voice turned urgent. “What did she overdose on?”

“My medication… Xanax.”

“Okay, Hinata, this is going to be disgusting, but you have to get as many of those pills out of her system right now, okay?”

“How?”

“You have to get her to vomit.” Asahi ordered. “Turn her on her side and stick your fingers down her throat and make her vomit them up.”

“O-Okay. I’m gonna put you on speaker.” Shouyou agreed, putting the phone on speaker and setting it on the nightstand. He pet Natsu’s head and opened her mouth gently. “So, I just press my fingers back?” Shouyou asked.

“Yeah.” Asahi answered immediately. Shouyou nodded and did just that, making the teenager gag. Shouyou quickly drew his hand back.

“Asahi-san, nothing came out.” Shouyou sobbed.

“Hinata, you have to keep your fingers back there until something does.”

The redhead nodded again and tried once more, holding his hand there until bile came up, filled with half-digested white pills.

“What came up?” Asahi asked. Shouyou told him. “Okay, good, Hinata. Good job.”

“Shouyou-nii?” Natsu mumbled. “What… I’m tired…”

“Don’t fall asleep, Natsu.” Shouyou warned. “Not yet, little sister.”

“Hinata, I have all the things needed at the compound.” Asahi’s voice rang out. “How fast can you get here?”

“Five minutes, maybe?” Shouyou estimated.

“Run.” Asahi ordered. “I’ll meet you outside. See you then.” The medic hung up.

Shouyou quickly gathered his phone and sister, slinging the latter on his back, before running out of the house and down the stairs to the street below.

“Shouyou-nii…” Natsu breathed. “I don’ wanna die…”

“Shh, Natsu,” Shouyou panted, quickening his pace. “You’re… you’re not going to die, okay?” The older brother sprinted across the street, into oncoming traffic. A car stopped short and honked loudly at him, to which he totally disregarded and continued to sprint.

What felt like hours passed before he finally made it to the compound, where indeed, Asahi was waiting for him. “Asahi-san!” Shouyou called out. “Over here!”

The redhead slowed his pace as he approached the medic, who opened the door inside and led the older brother down the hallway to the infirmary. It was a large, sterile room, with a single window above a desk in the corner. On the opposite side, five twin sized beds lined the wall, made up with white sheets and metal frames.

“Set her down next to Noya.” Asahi ordered. Shouyou obeyed, while Nishinoya looked on with horrified and confused eyes. “Hinata, grab that rubber band next to Noya’s bed and tie it around your sister’s arm, right above the elbow.” Asahi pointed to the green band text to the smaller man. He hooked a bag of clear fluids to a metal rack and rushed over with it. Once there, Asahi connected an intravenous tube to the bottom, and tapped the inside of Natsu’s elbow with his index and middle finger. He inserted the needle and taped it to her arm. After a moment, the teenage girl’s eyes fluttered open. “Shouyou-nii…” she breathed.

Instantly, Shouyou was right by her side, petting her hair. “Hey, little sister.” he smiled.

“Where am I?” she asked.

“You’re at my job. Remember where I told you I worked?” Shouyou asked gently.

“Yeah…” she sighed. “Um… that place in the underground, right? Like a mafia or something?”

“Something like that, yeah.” Shouyou kissed her forehead.

“Shouyou-nii, I’m tired.” Shouyou looked up at Asahi, who nodded softly.

“Alright, go to sleep.” Shouyou agreed gently, running his fingers through her hair. “We can talk more when you wake up.” Natsu nodded and immediately fell asleep.

The door to the infirmary swung open, and Kageyama burst through. “Hinata.” the raven haired boy sighed. Shouyou immediately ran up to Kageyama and buried himself into his partner’s chest, sobbing loudly. Kageyama took Shouyou and gently ushered him outside and into the room across the hall; a quiet room for anyone who needs to be alone. “What happened, Hinata?” Kageyama asked softly. “What happened to Natsu?”

“She tried to kill herself…” Hinata sniffled, wrapping his arms around Kageyama’s neck even tighter. The taller boy sat them down on the couch and pet his partner’s head with one hand, the other wrapped tightly around his shoulders.

“What did she use?” Kageyama asked.

“Xanax.” Hinata answered. He pulled away from Kageyama’s chest and laid his head on his shoulder instead.

“Why did you have  _ Xanax _ in your house?” Kageyama questioned.

Hinata froze for a moment. “I take it… for PTSD.” When Kageyama didn’t say anything, Hinata continued. “When I was in high school, I killed someone. He broke in in the middle of the night and… and he murdered my parents. I saw it happen. I was protecting Natsu. There was a lot of blood. I stayed by my parents bodies until the police got there. I still have nightmares about it sometimes. I don’t-”

Kageyama quickly pulled Hinata over him and wrapped his arms around his partner. “It’s okay, Hinata.” The little redhead’s legs were casually draped over each side of Kageyama’s lap.

“I killed someone.” Hinata growled. “It’s  _ not _ okay.”

_ “Shouyou.” _ Kageyama scolded. Hinata jumped and pulled back to look at his partner. His hands were grasping onto Hinata’s biceps. “I’m not going too think any less of you. We’ve all killed people here. Every last one of us.” Hinata looked at the raven haired boy in front, or rather,  _ underneath _ him, and his ears burned. “T-Thank you, Kageyama.”

The door opened suddenly, making both boys whip their heads towards the sound. Nishinoya was standing there, eyes widened. “Shou, your sister is looking for you.” he said slowly. Hinata blushed a deep red, and Kageyama released the redhead. They both immediately stood up.

“I… I’ll go with you, if you want.” Kageyama suggested.

“I’d appreciate that, thank you.” Hinata smiled.

Right before they entered the room, Nishinoya snickered behind them, “I didn’t realize you two were  _ that _ close already.”

 

NEKOMA

“I talked to Shouyou tonight.”

Kuroo tensed, looking at Kenma. He was making sandwiches in the kitchen, his blonde hair falling in front of his eyes. “What did you two talk about?” Kuroo asked warily.

“Nothing important.” Kenma shrugged, spreading mayonnaise on the bun. “School, bullies, the gangs, then his sister had some emergency-”

“The gangs?” Kuroo asked. He took those two words and ran with them. “What about them?”

“I asked him if he knew about the rogue activity, and then asked what he would do if Nekoma and Karasuno ever went to war.”

“To which he said?”

“He didn’t know about the rogue gangs. I told him the bare minimum, then told him to be careful. Then he said that if we went to war, he’d still try to be friends with me, because I’m not officially affiliated with Nekoma.”

“Interesting.” Kuroo said. “And here I was about to ask you if you’d like to join Nekoma.”

“Why would I do that?” Kenma asked. He was putting the final touches on the sandwiches.

“Well, you’re really good with the tech stuff. We could use a good hacker.” Kenma handed Kuroo his sandwich, who immediately placed it on the table next to the couch. He snatched the smaller man’s one as well before grabbing him and pulling him on his lap. “Plus, I could see you more.”

“What’s in it for me?” Kenma asked nonchalantly. “Besides my sandwich being ripped from my grasp.”

Kuroo didn’t hesitate. “You get to see me more, you’re around technology all day,  _ and _ you get paid a hefty price, which we could pool together.”

“That would be ideal,” Kenma said quietly. “We  _ do _ live together. We could definitely… do more.” Kenma glanced up at Kuroo before uttering the last two words.

Kuroo’s face turned slightly pink. “T-Then that’s it, then!” he stuttered. “You’re officially working at the Nekoma base.”

Kenma huffed a laugh as he kissed Kuroo on the cheek. “Can I have my sandwich?”

 

KARASUNO

Shouyou re-entered the infirmary, Kageyama in tow, both burning red from Nishinoya’s remark.  _ “I didn’t realize you two were _ that _ close already.” _ Shouyou shivered at the thought of it. Surely there was no way they were  _ that _ close… right? Shouyou immediately found his sister sitting up on her bed, breathing heavily into a bowl. Asahi was rubbing her back as tears streaked down her cheeks. The older brother rushed over and immediately knelt in front of her.

“You’re okay,” he mumbled to her. To Kageyama, it seemed like the redhead was talking more to himself than his sister. Regardless, he said nothing and let it go. Shouyou looked up at the medic. “Is she okay?”

“I gave her a medication that causes the user to vomit.” Asahi responded gently. “It seems to be working; she’s gotten a lot of the pills out of her system.”

Natsu looked up and rubbed the tears away from her eyes. “Asahi-san, could… could I take a walk with Shouyou-nii?” she sniffled, looking over her shoulder at the medic. He smiled gently and nodded. “Just take the IV drip with you guys, okay? You need those fluids in your system.”

Natsu nodded and stood up slowly. Shouyou helped her stand, then looked to Kageyama. “I’ll be back in a bit.” he told the taller boy. Kageyama nodded. The two siblings exited the room slowly, Shouyou keeping an eye on his younger sister. Natsu looked up at her older brother. “Outside?” she asked.

“Sure.”

They made their way outside, walking in tense silence. It took the length of the walk before Natsu broke, sobbing hysterically and wrapping her non-intubated arm around her brother’s neck. Shouyou rubbed her back softly before asking, “Natsu… what were you thinking?”

“I… don’t know.” Natsu sobbed. “I guess I assumed that I was such a burden to you that I’d be doing you a favor if you didn’t have to deal with me anymore. Your pills were the best candidate for ending it. But after I took the last pill, I realized that I’d made a mistake. But by then, I was already so weak. I tripped over myself trying to get to the bathroom to try and get them out. That’s how I ended up on my bed like that. So I tried calling you. But when I tried talking to myself, it was so hoarse I could hardly understand myself. So I hung up and texted you.”

“Please,  _ please _ don’t ever try to do that again.” Shouyou said softly. “I was so scared I was going to lose my little sister.”

“I thought you’d be better off without me.”

_ “What happened to that promise?” _ Shouyou burst out, screaming it as loudly as he could. It startled Natsu, who stepped back and eyed her brother. He was crying, hard. Tears streaked his face, his eyes bloodshot, his face a deep pink. Though, maybe that last one was from the cold. She narrowed her eyes as he continued.  _ “I’m here, I’m alive, and you’re not going to lose me. _ Do you remember that?”

Natsu jumped. “S-Shouyou-nii…”

“I thought I was going to  _ lose _ you, Natsu. For good.” Shouyou sniffled, his voice distorted by emotions. “We… we already lost mom and dad, remember? I… I can’t lose my little sister too. I can’t be alone in this  _ damned _ world. So don’t leave me, okay? Don’t leave me alone.”

Natsu leaned in and tackled her brother in a hug. “I’m sorry, Shouyou-nii… I’m sorry.”

 

UNKNOWN LOCATION

“Sir, the operation was a bust. Their forces were too strong.”

“Too strong, you say?” A single gunshot fired. “Was that weak?”

“N-no, sir.” A body dropped to the floor.

“Glad we’re at an understanding.” The leader turned around. “You, over there.”

“Me?”

“Who else, dipshit?”

“Y-Yes, sir?”

“Take his body out back. We have to set up a plan. It appears these assholes will try to intercept us.”

“Yes, sir."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took seven thousand years, I had exams the past two weeks and I've only recently had enough free time to actually sit down and finish this.. it's a monster chapter, too, so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: ABUSE
> 
> PS- Happy birthday, albeit belated, to one of my best friends. This chapter is for you.

KARASUNO

 

“Count them out!” _Thwack._ “Count them out, you piece of shit!”

On the floor, there lied a crying, broken ten year old by the name of Sugawara Koushi. He couldn’t remember the last time his father had called him by his first name, or even dared to look at his own son with even the slightest shred of compassion. Not that it bothered him too much anymore. He always used to scream at his father.

“Why won’t you look me in the eye?”

“Why don’t you love me?”

“What did I ever do to you?”

He would scream these phrases at his father and instantly regret it. Because not even a second later, he would always be decked by the perpetually drunk man, beaten to a pulp, and left to pick up his own pieces when the beating was over. One day, Koushi, at age eight, yelled at him, “Why do you hate me so much?”

While this was just a different way of asking about his lack of love for his own son, the question shocked the grown man. He slowly looked at Koushi. Looked him straight in his eyes, which terrified the boy. His father said, without breaking eye contact, “You remind me too much of your dead _fucking_ mother. Fuck off, Koushi.”

None of those questions were ever asked again.

Sugawara Koushi was still abused almost every night by his father.

After the incident at age eight, Sugawara Koushi finally connected the dots. His father blamed him for the death of his mother, who died in childbirth.

Ever since that realization, Sugawara Koushi began to believe it.

Now here he was, at ten years old, getting the ever-living shit kicked out of him, thinking about how it was all his fault his mom was dead. His throat hopelessly dry, he rattled out, “Forty-six.” The grown man standing over him let out a deep, throaty growl. He left the child lying there in a small puddle of his own blood.

Seven years passed, and the young man was still being beaten by the man he lived with. Whoever he was, he wasn’t Koushi’s father. That was for damn sure.

He tried to have a normal life. He really, truly did. And if it wasn’t for the thoughts of killing his “father”, he would’ve gotten away with that too.

On the weekends, he played shooting games with his friends using toy guns and a large, wooded area. And he was good at these games. A little _too_ good. One of his friends took him out to buy him his own gun for his seventeenth birthday, and he found himself a sniper rifle. His skills only increased from there. He always sniped out his friends, and loved the feeling he got from hearing them say, “Hit.”

Then Sugawara Koushi found the _real_ gun belonging to his “father”.

One night, the seventeen year old put on latex gloves and stole the gun, tucking it in the back of his pants. He covered it with his shirt and greeted the man in the living room. He was watching something lewd on their small television.

“I have a question.” Koushi asked. When the aged man didn’t respond, Koushi continued. “Have you heard of shooting games?”

The man finally looked up. “Huh?”

“Well, they’re this game where you pick teams and you have to try to “kill” people from the other team.” Koushi explained. He walked slowly to the television, standing in front of it. “It’s really fun, you see. And I’m really good at it.”

“You’re blocking my view, kid.” The drunk man slurred. He stood up and coiled his arm back to hit the teenager. The silver haired boy side stepped and avoided the punch. He clicked his tongue.

“Dearest father, you don’t want to do that.” He looked his father in the eyes as he turned off the television behind him. His hand reached up, switched the gun so it was on safety, and put it to the older man’s head.

“Look father, I’ve one upped you.” Koushi smiled a poisonous grin. The lack of color on the grown man’s face was astounding. It thrilled Koushi. He wanted more. “Now, in these shooting games, when someone is hit, they have to call out as such.”

“You wouldn’t.” The man spat. Koushi could smell the alcohol on his breath. “You’re too soft.”

Koushi feigned offense. “I don’t think you _realize_ , dearest father of mine. In this toy gun world, I’m basically a mass murderer. I’ve more kills than any my friends combined. That’s quite a lot. And the thrill I feel from killing them, over and over, is _indescribable.”_

The teen switched his weapon off of safety. “Your beatings end now.” Koushi deadpanned, placing his finger on the trigger. “I’m taking my life back.” He smiled. _“Don’t forget to say ‘hit.’”_

~~~

Early morning sunlight filtered in as Sugawara Koushi awoke suddenly, sitting up and stifling a cry. The olive skinned man in the bed next to him jumped and immediately sat up. “Koushi, are you okay?” he asked.

Koushi was definitely _not_ okay. Those nightmares plagued him. He was drenched in sweat. He was hyperventilating. And _fuck,_ he was crying. Suga leaned into his hands and sobbed horrendously. “It happened again, Sawamura.” he choked out.

“It was just a dream, Suga.” Daichi reassured.

“No, it wasn’t. It was real.”

Daichi melted. “Suga… you _had_ to.” he consoled, rubbing the silver haired man’s back. It was plagued with scars from the years of abuse he suffered. “If you didn’t, I would have.”

Suga laughed at that. “Sawamura, we didn’t even know each other then. It was because Asahi was part of my friend group in high school that I came here.” He sniffled and wiped away tears. “If it wasn’t for that, I never would have met you.”

“I walked into a mission.” Daichi laughed. “And suddenly I was fighting for my life for the first time.”

“I wanted to kill you myself.” Suga admitted. “Then I saw you up close and my mind went blank.”

Daichi nuzzled Suga’s hair. “Glad I won you with my unwavering charm.” He leaned down and planted gentle kisses on the silver haired man’s neck.

“Without a doubt the best thing to happen to me.”

The couple stayed like that, basking in one another’s company before an alarm sounded behind Daichi. He groaned loudly. “I hate leaving you, but Ukai scheduled a meeting this morning. I have to go.”

Suga sighed loudly and flopped on his back. Daichi rose out of bed and began assembling his uniform. Suga watched him out of the corner of his eye. “What am I gonna do while you’re gone?” he asked sarcastically.

“Shoot some shit.” Daichi laughed. Suga curled around and watched his husband. He’d already put on his shirt and was tucking it into his pants.

“I always shoot shit.” Suga whined.

“Then teach Yamaguchi to shoot some shit.”

Suga sighed. “Tadashi is as good as I am right now.”

 _“That_ is a feat in and of itself.” Daichi buckled his belt in place and shrugged his vest on. “So much so, in fact, that I don’t believe it. Go shoot some shit with Yamaguchi.” Daichi leaned down and kissed Suga, who responded in kind. “Or get out of here and do something with him. You both could use the one-on-one time. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Suga smiled. “Don’t forget your earpiece.”

Daichi snagged it off of his nightstand and placed it in his ear. He kissed Suga’s forehead and exited. Making his way down the hall, he turned on his earpiece. “Kei.”

“Daichi-san.” The hacker’s voice immediately filtered through. “Can you do me a favor and _please_ retrieve the broker? He’s driving me insane.”

Daichi laughed. “I’m on my way.”

Endless hallways later, and Daichi found himself at the front of the compound, where a short man with black, curly hair stood waiting. Daichi smiled as best as he could. He held a mountain of three-ring binders and papers. “Takeda-san, welcome back.”

The broker’s eyes glistened behind his glasses at the sight of the squad leader. “Daichi-san, hello. The meeting was today, yes?”

Daichi laughed. “You should really stay more on top of your schedules, Takeda-san. This way.”

They made their way back through the hallway, Takeda talking his ear off about how clean the place looked and asking if there were renovations recently completed. Apparently it looked that way. Daichi didn't dare tell him about the fire.

Daichi was almost talked to the edge of shooting the broker before they finally reached the meeting hallway. The squad leader knocked on the large, wooden doors before swinging them open. Inside, a large, rectangular table was seated in the center of the room. A fan was circling slowly above the residents, giving off a slight draft.

“Isn’t that table… like, intimidatingly long?” Takeda looked like he was going to pass out.

“Haven’t you ever been in here before?” Daichi inquired, giving Takeda a strange look. “I mean, you’ve met with us a bunch of times before, for information and things of the like, right?”

“Well yeah,” Takeda mumbled, awkwardly fumbling to push his glasses up on his nose. Daichi took some of the binders from him, and a rose bloomed across his face. “But it’s normally to _just_ talk to Ukai-kun.”

Daichi raised his eyebrows. _Kun?_

“Daichi, you look nice holding all that paperwork.” The squad leader bristled as his husband’s words tickled the back of his neck. He turned and stared wide eyed at the silver haired man, whose eyes gleamed playfully. “Maybe if you need to work later, we could do work together.”

 _“Suga.”_ Daichi hissed. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“Not until tonight.” the sniper teased. “See you then.” He sauntered off, leaving Daichi in all his embarrassment with the innocent-looking information broker. His embarrassment was enough to melt him. “I-I’m, um…”

“Love is a funny thing, isn’t it?” Takeda laughed, smiling all too knowingly. It scared Daichi even more.

“Sawamura, Takeda-kun.” The two swiveled their heads. Ukai was standing there with a cigarette in his mouth, clad up in a suit and tie. “You want to enter, or are you going to stand there talking about something as pitiful as love?”

Takeda reached his arms out. “Keishin, long time no see!” he beamed at the mafia don, which made the intimidating-looking man turn red. “Y-Yeah, whatever. Just get inside.” he stuttered. Daichi raised an eyebrow. _Pitiful, my ass, Ukai. You two are on first name basis. You're the pitiful one._

They entered the room, where the table was, in fact, intimidatingly long. It extended almost the entire length of the room, stopping a few feet from the door on one end and stopping a couple feet from the adjacent wall, where Ukai perched himself. Takeda sat right by Ukai, placing all of his folders next to him. Daichi placed his stack down and moved to stand behind Ukai, eyeing the two piles suspiciously.

“What do you have for us?” Ukai asked, cutting straight to the point. Takeda’s eyes gleamed. He took a Manila envelope from the top of one of the stacks and slid it towards the mafia leader. “You asked me to research that rogue gang, didn't you?” Takeda questioned, to which Ukai nodded. “I've gathered information on their next event.”

Ukai took the files out of the envelope and examined it. Takeda kept talking. “Tonight. They have a drug exchange _tonight._ I figured that was something you'd like to prepare for.”

“Daichi,” Ukai summoned. “What do you suggest we do?”

Daichi thought for a moment. “We could either watch carefully and monitor the exchange, or we could intervene and gun them down on sight. I would suggest the latter, however, we don't know how strong their forces are. I would tell the other groups about this Intel and see what they decide. But what you want to do with us is one hundred percent up to you, sir.

“See if Tsukishima can set up a call with all four heads. I'll see what we all want to do.” Ukai ordered. Daichi turned away and began speaking into his earpiece. Ukai turned to Takeda. “How can I pay you for your intel?”

Takeda shrugged, yet his eyes glinted mischievously. “The usual way, I suppose.” The response made Ukai’s cheeks bloom a light pink. Daichi watched this, intrigued by the answer, “The usual way”.

Ukai quickly brushed it off and regained his composure. “I'll send for you when the payment is ready, yes?”

“Sounds fair.” Takeda stood. “I'll see myself out then.” The bespectacled man bowed deeply to the mafiosos. “See you soon, Keishin.”

Once the door had shut behind Takeda, Daichi turned to Ukai. “Tsukishima is trying to contact the branches. What-”

“I implore you not to ask.” Ukai cut him off.

“A private matter, then?”

“By exponential standards.”

“I'll leave it be, then.”

“Much obliged.”

Daichi paused. “So what now?”

“I think we’re going to war.”

It was hours before all four leaders had reached a simple conclusion: they were going to intercept the trade. Oikawa was convinced it was the easiest way to “ascertaining the culprit”, as he put it. The heads had even gotten their squads together. Oikawa and Iwaizumi from Aoba Johsai, Bokuto from Fukurodani, Kuroo and Lev from Nekoma, and Daichi, Suga, Kageyama, and Hinata from Karasuno. Nobody truly _wanted_ to go to war, but they all agreed that it was more than likely inevitable. One way or another, people were going to die.

The inevitability of it sent chills up the city’s spine.

 

UNKNOWN LOCATION

 

Night fell and the time for the heist had arrived. The people from each of the groups arrived at their rendezvous point, laying out a plan to take down the rogue gang. Oikawa was leading the planning, while all the others were listening to the King intently.

“The warehouse where the trade is occurring is a block or two down from here.” Oikawa laid out. “When the time comes, we’ll all move in on them and surround the building. Iwaizumi scouted out the place this morning.”

Iwaizumi moved in next to the King, laying a blueprint-type map on the ground. “The place is pretty run down, so there are entry points all over the building. Oikawa-san and I will take the front entrance. Daichi-san and Bokuto-san will take the back door.” Iwaizumi circled the doors in red pen as he named the personnel in each side.

“Then comes our holes-in-the-walls, literally and figuratively. Hinata-san and Kageyama-san will take the hole towards the back, on the west wing.” He circled the area the were marked for. “Kuroo-san and Lev-san are at the front hole, on the east wing.” He circled that area, eliciting nods from the both of them. Lev looked as though he was about to vomit, and Hinata’s fists were clenched at his sides. Kageyama watched him intently.

“Sugawara-san.” The silver haired man looked up at the King’s right hand. “There's a building with a high perch square next door to this warehouse. Make it to the roof, and there are holes in the warehouse’s top that allows you clear access to certain areas.” The silver haired man nodded, eyes steely and analytic.

Oikawa chimed back in. “We all only have one shot, so we have to make this work the _first_ time.” Iwaizumi began handing out small radios. “These are our communication outlets.” Oikawa explained. “They're all already wirelessly connected. Tune them in as soon as your spot is secured.” He did a once-over of the entire group. “I have faith in all of you. Let's do this.”

~~~

All groups found their positions with ease, slipping in together quietly. One by one, the group tuned in to each other, until the King gave his word. “Drop in.”

They all burst in together, with either guns drawn or knives prepared. Sitting in the center of the room on a rickety folding chair was a single man, clad in black, with dark hair and dark eyes.

“So they finally arrived, huh?” he commented, venom lacing his tone. “You know, I had a sinking feeling that you weren't going to show your faces.”

All the pods looked to Oikawa, who stood there, color draining from his face. _It was a setup._ Oikawa lamented. He shook the fear off and pointed his gun at the man. “Who are you?” he inquired loudly. “State your name!”

“No-can-do, Oikawa Tooru.” The man shook his head condescendingly, then threw it back. “Ha! I rhymed! Did you see that?” He looked straight at Oikawa, who was once again paralyzed. “You're afraid that none of you are going to make it out alive, are you?” The King stiffened further. “Right on the money, I see. Well, I'm sorry to say, but you're not entirely wrong. I'm only interested in killing you. I've got orders from my boss that I have to exterminate you.”

 _“Who are you working for?”_ Oikawa cried in panic. The man threw his head back and cackled loudly, filling the warehouse with a bone chilling quiet after it was through. It reverberated off the walls and left the occupants speechless.

“I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet, Tooru.” the man chuckled. “He was such a… _pivotal_ part of your life.” He spread his arms out wide, smiling venomously. “We all know about it. How much of a _weak child_ you were back then. How our boss couldn't fucking stand you anymore and did your job for you.”

“Quiet. Suga!” Oikawa cried. A shot rang out and a man was struck down. Shot through the heart by the famous sniper, Sugawara Koushi. Oikawa let an uneasy smile spread across his lips. “You'll be next. _State your name.”_

“Your sniper is quite talented.”

Oikawa snarled, “I'll fucking kill you.”

“It would be a shame if he were out of the picture.”

_Crack._

Eyes whipped to the back of the warehouse, where Daichi was holding a freshly shot pistol. His breathing was stiff and yet extremely ragged. “If you even lay a fucking _finger_ on him I'll find you and shoot you dead, goddammit.”

The man reached up and grabbed his shoulder, which held a hole filled with metal and crimson. “Angry husband, aren't you, Daichi Sawamura?” The man removed his now bloodied hand and tapped a radio device in his ear. “Send them in.”

Herds of men filed in, all wielding guns. All that raced through Oikawa’s mind was, _“I fucked up.”_

“Fall back!” Iwaizumi cried, trying to keep Oikawa in the present. His eyes were locked on to the horrifying figure in the center of the room, who just laughed. “Not so fast, Hajime.” He extended his right arm, straight out to his side, parallel to the ground and ordered, “Capture them.”

That's when the _real_ battle began. Gunshots exploded from all around and ricocheted off the tin walls, the sound reverberating through them. Oikawa sunk to his knees. _I've led all these people to their deaths. We can't stop them; there's too many of them. We're all going to die._

 _“Tooru!”_ Iwaizumi kicked the grown man in the side, sending him toppling over. “Get a grip, you idiot! We have to get out of here!” Iwaizumi instinctually grabbed the King’s hand and tried to race him out of the line of fire. A safe distance away, Iwaizumi began scolding. “What the hell, Tooru? You could have gotten yourself killed! I don't know what's been going on with you lately, but I've used up all of my patience. Go find Sugawara and stick together. We’ll meet up at the rendezvous point.” And with that, Iwaizumi turned on his heel and sprinted back to the warehouse.

Daichi had been forced on his stomach and was about to be the victim of a mortal stab wound. A sudden ball of orange made a mad dash towards the squad leader. “Daichi-san!” Hinata cried, pointing a gun at the assailant. He fired and the bullet found its mark in the man’s wrist. He dropped the knife and staggered back. Kageyama came up behind him and cleanly slit his throat. The knife still found itself in Daichi’s shoulder, but not deep enough in to kill him.

Another man clad in black came up behind Hinata and had him in a headlock. Kageyama pointed his gun. “Release him.” the raven haired boy snarled. The man laughed. “Drop the gun or I snap his neck.”

Kageyama clicked his tongue and lowered the gun, but not before flicking his other wrist and landing a knife in the man’s eye. He immediately released Hinata. “You could have hit me!” Hinata sputtered. Kageyama shot back, “Yeah but I didn't, dumbass, so stop comp-”

His sentence was stopped short by a gunshot that found itself deep in Kageyama’s thigh. He stifled a cry of agony and pointed his gun behind him, firing at the man who shot him, killing him. He started to collapse, but Hinata caught him. “We have to get you out of here.” Hinata grunted, looking around. Kageyama growled. "Just leave me here, Hinata. I'll be fine."

"Shut up, Kageyama, I'm not gonna leave you to die." Hinata shot back.

"I won't die, dumbass."

"Well I'm not _fucking_ taking that chance, okay?" HInata snarled, heaving Kageyama on his shoulder. "Never again. I'm not losing you." Hinata searched the room, completely missing the furious blush that spread across Kageyama's face. Daichi, however, caught it. A yard away was Kuroo, shooting at random men in black. Lev had his back.

“Kuroo-san!” The Nekoma leader swiveled his head. “Daichi needs help!” Hinata cried. Kuroo immediately looked to Lev. “Get him out of here. Try not to aggravate his wound.” Kuroo spoke to the Karasuno members. “Get to the rendezvous point, quickly! We’ll see you there.”

“Sir.” Lev moved quickly, slinging Daichi’s unhurt arm over his shoulders and picking him up. The all moved along the edge, Hinata and Lev firing at anyone targeting them. They made it outside and to the rendezvous point in record time.

Back at the battle, Kuroo, Bokuto, and Iwaizumi were finishing up the last men. Bokuto spoke up. “Where’s their boss?”

“Seems like he up and ditched us.” Iwaizumi sounded agitated. He spit out some blood.

“Damn! And I was looking forward to a good, old-fashioned showdown with him.” Kuroo whined.

“That's not something you should look forward to, Kuroo-san.” Iwaizumi turned on his earpiece. “Is everyone at the rendezvous point?” he asked.

“Everyone but you, Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san, Oikawa-san, and Suga.” Daichi grunted in response.

“Fucking.” Iwaizumi groaned. “Where are they?”

~~~

Sugawara looked cautiously through the scope of his sniper rifle. “Tooru, you've been sitting there for fifteen minutes. If you wanted to tell me something, why haven't you yet?”

“Because it's all starting to come back to me.”

Suga froze and looked up at Oikawa in shock. “Everything?” he inquired.

“Bit by bit.” the brunette corrected. “And I don't think they're even in order.”

“What are you remembering?”

“There's a memory of me with Hajime and some other boy… A memory of my father… That other boy beating Hajime at sparring… That boy holding knives and guns… and him yelling… at _me._ Why would he yell?”

“Maybe he got upset. Did you upset him?”

“I wouldn't have had a reason to upset someone at such a young age. Unless- oh, _fuck,_ Suga.”

“What?” Suga asked worriedly. “What did you remember?”

“I know who this leader is.”

~~~

Suga and Oikawa returned together far later than what was intended. And the entire group was livid.

After a debriefing, they all went their separate ways. Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked in silence before the King broke the silence. “Hajime… do you remember when we were kids?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you remember that third friend we had?”

“Vaguely. I hardly remember his name. Why?”

Oikawa sighed heavily. “I… I think I have some things to tell you, when we get back.”


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT GUYS
> 
> This chapter is tagged for brief mentions of self harm and suicide (and bullying if that's a trigger to someone somewhere?), so if you're not comfortable with that, I'll leave a little note at the end of basically what you missed.

KARASUNO

 

Natsu awoke early the next morning to Asahi gently checking her vitals. The medic smiled at her. “Sorry if I woke you.” he apologized. “I was just making the routine vital check. I’m also rewrapping bandages.” He stayed silent for a moment before asking, “You’re not normally up this early. Something troubling you?”

Truth be told, something  _ was _ actually bothering Natsu. She sat up and nodded weakly. Asahi smiled at her gently before returning to his work. “You can talk to me if you need to, you know.” Natsu stared before hanging her head and fiddling with her blanket.  _ I guess there’s no harm in talking to him about it. _ she thought.

“Well…” she began. “I… I guess I’m just nervous about returning to school.”

Asahi didn’t seem fazed. “Given the self-harm and suicide attempt, I honestly don’t blame you. Can I ask? What pushed you to do all of that? It had to be pretty intense and prevalent… was it something, or someone, at school?”

“Bullies. I was always so confident.” Natsu confessed. “I was always happy. Then I got to high school… and everything changed. I guess they just saw me as an easy target.”

“Normally bullies are incredibly insecure with themselves.” Asahi explained. “They pick on people with high self esteem to try and bring them down and raise themselves up.” The medic finished Natsu’s vitals and moved next to Nishinoya’s bedside. “I don’t think you were an easy target. If anything, I think you had such high self esteem that they envied you for it. So they broke you down with words. All of the things you once loved about yourself became horrid flaws.” Asahi turned to face the redheaded girl. “Am I wrong?”

Natsu shook her head. “No, not at all, actually.”

“So then,” Asahi smiled at her. “All we have to do is show you have beautiful and strong you are then, right?” The medic checked Nishinoya’s pulse.

“I’m not strong, though.”

Asahi turned and sighed. “Natsu, you had the strength to tell your brother to come home and help you. You had the strength to admit you needed help. You have the strength now to tell me all of this, even though we’ve only just met. You’re incredible, and I know Hinata sees it too.”

Natsu jumped. “Shouyou-nii, I totally forgot! Is he okay? How did the raid go?”

“Poorly.” Asahi pointed to the other side of Natsu. “Kageyama was shot in the leg. Hinata, er,  _ Shouyou, _ had to carry him out himself. The bullet was hard to remove. Daichi was stabbed, but not badly. He didn’t need stitches. Shouyou is over there. He said he wanted to wait for you and Kageyama to wake up.” Asahi sighed. “The rogue group seemed to have known they were coming and planned accordingly. We can’t keep injuring our men like this.”

“Can I help?” Natsu asked. “Maybe you could teach me some stuff.”

Asahi stayed silent for a few minutes. He’d finished checking Nishinoya’s vitals and moved on to Kageyama. “You could become my apprentice.”

“What?” asked Natsu.

Asahi said louder, “My apprentice. You could become my apprentice. We could work together in here. It would give me some company, someone to train with, fighting and all, and it’ll give me some closure if, heaven forbid, something were to happen to me.”

Natsu thought it over. “But school.” she brought up. “What about school?”

“If your brother is really adamant about you still going, you could always dual study. I could help you.” Asahi moved to rewrap Kageyama’s bandages. “Although, I think it would be a good idea if you got out of there. There really aren’t any other schools nearby, and I don’t know how your brother would feel about sending you somewhere far away.”

“I can talk to him about it.” Natsu suggested. “I’d much rather be here. I’ve been wanting to go into nursing anyways. This would just be jumping right into it.”

A groan made Natsu and Asahi swivel their heads. Shouyou was just waking up, rubbing his eyes. “Mmm… Asahi-san? Natsu? What are you doing up?”

“I couldn’t sleep.” Natsu answered. “Asahi-san is just checking vitals and rewrapping bandages. We were just talking.” She paused before continuing. “I… I actually want to talk to you about something.”

“What is it, Natsu?’ Shouyou asked gently. He moved from his bed to the foot of his sister’s.

Natsu felt like she was swallowing a rock. The little sister looked down and squeezed her eyes shut. “I… I don’t think that going back to school is a good idea for me.”

Natsu looked up and met a pair of understanding brown eyes, a gaze held by her brother. He laughed lightly. “Well, I mean, of course not  _ yet, _ Natsu. You’re still healing. You’ll go back when you’re ready.”

Natsu looked up at Shouyou, then to Asahi, who looked as though he was in pain.  _ He doesn’t understand. _ “No, Shouyou-nii, that’s not…”  _ He’s never understood. _ “That’s not what I’m trying to say…”  _ I was stupid for thinking he’d understand. _ “I… I don’t think I’ll ever be ready.”

It was Shouyou’s turn to screw his face up in pain. “What are you talking about, Natsu?” he asked, slowly, as if she was speaking a different language. “You have to go to school.”

“N-no, Shouyou-nii, I can’t.”

Shouyou looked like he had been stabbed, and yet, he was angry about it. “This isn’t up for debate, Natsu, I’m sorry.” He got up and turned to walk out.

“Shouyou-nii, please.” Natsu called after him. “You… you can’t.”

“I can’t keep you from getting an education, Natsu.”

_ “You can’t send me back to that hell!” _ Natsu shouted. Her voice reverberated through the walls. Nishinoya started awake next to her. He sat up and looked between the Hinata siblings before stealing a glance at Asahi, who violently shook his head.

Across the room, Shouyou glared at his sister. “Natsu, I don’t know what you’re talking about, but-”

“That school is the reason I’m the way I am, Shouyou-nii.” Natsu’s voice cracked. “It’s the reason I’m here.”

“You have to go, Natsu. Mom and dad would have wanted that for you.”

Natsu snorted. “Yeah, because I’m sure mom and dad had wanted you joining a mafia.”

“I finished school. I have my own life.” Shouyou sighed. “You can make your own decisions with your life once you graduate high school.”

“I’m not graduating.”

_ “Natsu.” _

“I’m not!” Natsu cried. “I can’t! Do you really want me to be sent back to that hell just so I can try killing myself again?”

An eerie silence washed over the room. The siblings stared at each other for the longest time before Asahi jumped in. “She can stay in here with me. She’s expressed interest in nursing. I can teach her all I know, including how to fight.”

Shouyou ignored the medic and focused on his sister. “Natsu… are you…” He couldn’t seem to find the words, so Natsu finished, “I’m being bullied, Shouyou-nii. They told me I’d be better off dead. That’s… that’s why…”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Shouyou was at Natsu’s side now, ready to cry.

“I thought I could handle them myself.” she admitted. “I thought that if I just didn’t retaliate, they’d leave me alone.”

Shouyou was silent for a moment, contemplating something. He suddenly whipped his head around and stared at Asahi. The medic jumped, but still held his gaze with the older brother. “You can teach her what she needs to know to live in this world?” he asked. Asahi sat and stared for a moment before nodding. “All she needs to learn. I'll teach her how to fight and what she needs to know in here.”

Shouyou turned back to face his sister. “I need one favor from you.”

“Sure, Shouyou-nii.” Natsu said. “What is it?”

“Take me to school.”

 

~~~

 

The next day, Hinata Natsu dressed herself in her school uniform, and Hinata Shouyou put on a white tee shirt, black sweatshirt, and ripped, baggy jeans with scuffed up sneakers. Natsu shook as they approached the school. Shouyou turned to her.

“Hey, are you okay? It's gonna be fine. It's one more day, remember? You'll be okay.” Shouyou reassured. “These kids picked the wrong girl to mess with.”

“Natsu-chan!” The Hinata siblings looked up to see Natsu’s friend, Hotaru, racing towards them She stopped and glanced up at Shouyou. “Who's this?”

“This is my older brother, Shouyou-nii.” Natsu said proudly, sweeping her hand in front of him. “Shouyou-nii, this is my best friend, Sasagawa Hotaru.”

Shouyou vowed slightly. “It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Sasagawa-san. I've heard a lot about you.”

Hotaru laughed and returned the bow. “Hopefully all good things. Natsu-chan tells me a lot about you.” She quickly turned to the little sister. “Speaking of her, where have you been? You missed school!”

“Oh, I… um…” Natsu fumbled.

“She had a twenty-four hour sickness.” Shouyou lied flawlessly. “You know, she was bed-ridden and everything? I stayed by her bed all day.”

“But she was gone for two days.” Hotaru narrowed her eyes. Natsu stiffened and looked to her older brother, who easily remained his calm. “I kept her home an extra day to make sure she was well.” Shouyou smiled.

Hotaru didn't seem fazed, but didn't push any further. Shouyou waved the girls off. “I'll see you after school, alright?”

“O-Okay, Shouyou-nii.” Natsu agreed. Hotaru took her friend by the hand and led them both to class.

 

~~~

 

Sure enough, Shouyou waited outside the school for his sister. And she came as soon as she could. However, in the middle of the courtyard, Shouyou heard Natsu’s signal. “How about you just leave me alone?”

Shouyou turned the corner and saw three boys ganging up on her. They were laughing and spitting on her. “No-can-do, princess. We don't know what that means.” one of the boys said. He had greasy black hair and looked like he belonged in a mafia.

Natsu tried her best to look brave. “It  _ means _ to stop bothering me.” Natsu pushed out. “Why can't you just do that instead?”

Another boy feigned thought. “And I thought we told you to do the same by killing yourself?” He mimicked the small redhead. “Why can't you just do that instead?”

Shouyou had heard enough. “Hey, shitfaces.”

The three boys turned around and stared at the young mafioso. “What?” said the boy in the middle. “Who are you?”

“Why don't you get away from her?” Shouyou snarled. “She hasn't done anything to you.”

The boys erupted into laughter. “Why don't you mind your own business, huh, small fry?”

Shouyou felt his entire face twitch in annoyance. “I don't think you realize who you're talking to.” he seethed. He glared at them, a tight-lipped smile dancing across his face. “See, I'm her brother. And you wanting her to die is unacceptable. She's already tried. She's not about to do it again. Not while I can help it.”

“Maybe you were just too shitty of a brother to stop her.”

Shouyou clenched and unclenched his fists. He let out an exasperated sigh. “Well… if it's  _ me _ that's the problem,” he pulled out a pocketknife and switched the blade out. “Then whatever am I supposed to do with  _ this?” _

All three boys tensed at once. Shouyou rushed them before they could think. He pointed the tip of the blade at the throat of the boy in the middle. His Adam’s Apple bobbed with a stifled gulp. The older brother glared daggers through him. “Don't ever speak to my sister again.” He pulled the blade away and pointed at the two others with the tip. “Don't look at her again, don't even  _ think _ about her again. Your bullying ends now.”

He flipped the blade back in, and all the boys released sighs. Natsu looked furious, and when the boys turned around to look at her one more time, they all tensed back up in fear. She laughed menacingly. “Don't think you're off the hook yet.” she glowered at them. “Because if I hear of one misstep or slip up or any other bullying incidents by you three, both of us are coming back. And you won't leave without a scratch, I can promise you that.” She spit at their feet. “Now get out of my sight.”

The boys ran off. The siblings grinned at each other. “Let's get back to the compound.” Shouyou smiled. Natsu agreed.

They walked in silence for around ten minutes before Natsu finally spoke. “I didn't realize you were capable of something like that.”

“I mean, your mental health  _ and  _ your safety were both at stake.” Shouyou shrugged. He palmed the switchblade in his pocket. “When it comes down to that,” he looked at his sister. “I guess… sometimes, violence  _ is  _ the answer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't read it, basically, Natsu became Asahi's medical apprentice and Hinata (Shouyou) bullied Natsu's bullies into not bullying her anymore.
> 
> ALSO I've been thinking, and would it be cool if I made little one-shots of people's backstories and little tidbits I couldn't fit into the story? (I've been brainstorming with the beautiful dweebball and some ideas we had just didn't really make the cut for the main story.) Let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the time i had finished editing this chapter, it was 2:55 AM and i had the new twenty one pilots single on constant repeat ("heathens", if you haven't heard it, you need to). this chapter capped off at 13 pages and 4,006 words. have fun friends.

AOBA JOHSAI

TWENTY YEARS AGO

“Iwa-chan! Hurry up!” A small, eight year old brunet boy raced down the hallway, calling over his shoulder to his best friend. A black haired boy followed behind him, a mixture of worry and annoyance written across his face.

“Oikawa, wait, stop!” Iwaizumi called. It was too late. Oikawa slammed into a man standing in his way. He stumbled backwards and rubbed his nose where he had bumped it. The eight year old looked up and the throbbing in his face disappeared as it was replaced with a feeling of utter panic.

“F-Father!” He bowed deeply to the man. Iwaizumi raced up next to his best friend, and also bowed. “Hello, Oikawa-sama.” he greeted politely.

“Raise your heads, boys.” the man ordered in a guttural tone. They did. The mafia boss scowled deeply at his son and his best friend. “I would hope that my heir would act in a more dignified manner, rather than screaming down the hallway.”

Oikawa Tooru looked down at his shoes and nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Where are you boys off to anyways?”

“We were headed to the training room. Wacchan is waiting for us.” Oikawa answered.

The father scowled deeper. “Wacchan?”

Tooru jumped, but stood up straight nonetheless and addressed his father properly. “Ushijima Wakatoshi, sir. We intend on sparring with him.”

The father’s frown lessened, and a weight came off of Tooru’s shoulders. “Well then, don’t keep him waiting. You’re dismissed.” Tooru and Iwaizumi bowed to the mafia boss again and walked off.

“What father _dismisses_ his own son?” Tooru grumbled dejectedly.

“The kind who wants to teach his son something about leading a mafia, I guess.” Iwaizumi shrugged. “Don’t let it bother you too much. You have to remember, he speaks like that to everyone.”

Tooru frowned at the answer. He didn’t argue. His father had been all business for as long as he could remember. He simply believed it just wasn’t fair that he took his status out on his own son. Iwaizumi saw the heir was lost in thought, and nudged him gently. “Hey, don’t think too much. You’ll give yourself a headache.”

“Mean, Iwa-chan!” Tooru laughed. He regained his usual, cheery composure and skipped softly. “Come on, let’s go meet up with Wacchan.”

~~~

Ushijima Wakatoshi was a fairly large eight year old; he had too much muscle to look eight. His stature made him look more like a ten year old on steroids. Oikawa Tooru was desperate to beat him in a match.

The mafia heir was small and lanky. He didn’t really see why he should put forth the effort to work out if people were just going to protect him. His father begged to differ. He said that was exactly the reason as to _why_ he should work out. If all else failed, he needed to be able to protect himself.

“But I can just get Wacchan to protect me!” Tooru argued to his father one day. Iwaizumi and Ushijima were standing behind him; his “sidekicks” or “partners in crime”, as some called them. His father wasn’t hearing any of it, however, and backhanded his son right there in front of his best friends.

“Don’t give me that shit, Tooru.” Oikawa-sama snarled. “You know as well as I do how able you have to be to protect your own men.”

Tooru didn’t argue with his father any further that day.

So, there he was, aged eight years, trying to take down a child his age more than likely on steroids. “First one to be knocked on his back loses.” Iwaizumi laid out. “No on-ground wrestling, meaning no rolling around on the floor like kids. Other than that, anything goes. You need to be ready for anything out on the field.” Tooru and Ushijima took stances. Iwaizumi threw his hand up and called out, “Begin!”

Tooru charged first. He swung a fist out. Ushijima ducked and swung his leg out from under him. It collided with the backs of Tooru’s knees, which buckled under him. He fell flat on his back, the wind getting knocked out of him.

“Are you okay, Oikawa-san?” Ushijima asked, offering his hand. Tooru took it and stood up. The heir nodded and stretched out his back. “Yeah, I’m okay. Let’s go again.”

~~~

NINE YEARS AGO

Years passed, and the amount of times Ushijima got Oikawa on his back was rapidly increasing. The boys, now at age nineteen, would spar almost every day. Oikawa Tooru tried desperately every day to get better, but no matter what he did, he was never on the same level as Ushijima. Therefore, he believed, he wasn’t good enough for his father, never good enough to be the heir of the mafia, and, one day, lead it as well.

One day, Iwaizumi asked, “Could I have a turn?” Oikawa nodded and moved off of the sparring mat. Iwaizumi stepped up, and cracked his neck. “This time, _anything_ goes. No rules.”

“Just hand to hand?” Ushijima asked, to which Iwaizumi nodded. “Fair enough.”

Oikawa sat cross-legged and watched them. “Begin!” the heir called out.

Iwaizumi immediately rushed Ushijima, swinging a punch. Ushijima ducked, kicking his leg out to trip the black haired boy, using a single arm to sustain his entire weight. Iwaizumi jumped up and swung his own leg out. It connected with Ushijima’s head. He started to fall, but swung out his free arm and flipped himself back on his feet, glaring at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi smirked and assumed a fighting stance.

Oikawa was thrilled, but also terrified. These two were on a whole other level from himself.

Ushijima rushed Iwaizumi this time, swinging out a fist. Iwaizumi used one of his forearms to block, and swung his other arm under him, connecting with his opponent’s stomach. Ushijima staggered backwards, spitting. Iwaizumi used that moment to swing his leg out and connect it with Ushijima’s side. Ushijima caught his ankle, however, which knocked off his balance. Ushijima jabbed the back of Iwaizumi’s knee, making it bend. The black haired boy spun around awkwardly, and with a single shove from his opponent, he landed on his back.

Ushijima stood over Iwaizumi. He held out a hand. “You good?”

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi took his hand and pulled himself up. “You’re even better than last time. You fight every day?”

“Just about.” Ushijima nodded. “It’s a good pastime.”

“Wakatoshi-kun.”

All three boys spun their heads around as Oikawa-sama approached them. They all bowed.

“Raise your heads, boys.” They did. “Wakatoshi-kun, your fighting has been getting better and better every day. I’m very impressed. Could you spare a moment of your time? I’d like to have a word with you.”

“Yes, sir, of course!” Ushijima nodded. He turned back to his friends. “Wanna do this again tomorrow?”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi both nodded. The boss looked to the two of them. “Iwaizumi-kun, could you spar with my son for a little while?”

“Sir!”

The boss left with Ushijima, talking about something and laughing every so often. Once out of the room, Iwaizumi turned to face his best friend. “Tooru-”

The heir was punching a dummy in the stomach repeatedly. “Damn him!” he screamed, delivering a swift kick. The dummy fell to the floor with a thud. “Damn him!” he cried again. When his foot planted back on the floor, he dropped to his knees and began crying. “Where does he get off, thinking that I need a babysitter?”

Iwaizumi rushed over to his best friend’s side. “Tooru, he just wants you to become a skilled fighter. Though… now I don’t know why; you capsized the dummy with just a kick. Where did that strength come from?”

Oikawa sat and thought for a moment. “I was angry, I guess…? I don’t know. I just kicked it.”

Iwaizumi stood up. “Get angry again.”

Oikawa looked up at his friend. “What?”

“Get mad.” Iwaizumi ordered. “You can suddenly fight when you’re mad. Get mad.”

“I can’t just _get_ mad, Iwa-chan.”

“Think about your father, then. How he dismisses you. How he favors Wakatoshi over you.”

Oikawa stood up and shook his head. “Iwa-chan, don’t.”

“Aren’t you angry at him for it?”

Oikawa shook. “Stop.”

“He doesn’t even pay attention to his own son. He favors his son’s friend.”

“I said _stop!”_ Oikawa stepped forward and swung a punch. Iwaizumi ducked. The heir grabbed the black haired boy’s shoulders and collided his leg with his chest, over and over. Oikawa let go of his shoulders and angled his foot differently, kicking his best friend in the side instead, almost knocking him over. Iwaizumi caught and steadied himself, then rushed back in and threw a punch. Oikawa grabbed his forearm and pulled him closer, and using his free hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, spun and pinned him down on his back.

“You won, Trashykawa.” Iwaizumi grinned.

“You probably let me win.” Oikawa stood and offered his hand. Iwaizumi took it and shook his head. “No, I tried. You won fair and square. I guess you just have to be really angry.”

~~~

Ushijima sat down in a chair positioned right in front of the boss’s desk. The boss sat behind the desk. He folded his hands and glared at Ushijima for a moment before speaking. “You’re the best fighter in my son’s generation.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“I’m sure you’re aware of the necessity that he be as skilled as you are, yes?”

“Yes, sir. Oikawa-san needs to be strong to have a strong following.” said Ushijima, eyes analytical and unblinking. “Why are you asking me such a thing?”

“I’d like to… train him. Quickly, too. I don’t believe I have much longer to live. Perhaps a year, though more than likely less.”

“Sir, um…”

“Speak freely, if needed.”

“Are you suggesting I mentor him? He’s beyond help.”

“Meaning?”

“Sir, forgive me for saying this, but I don’t believe he has it in him to fight.”

The mafia boss scoffed. “Nonsense. He was born and bred to lead this mafia, and fight for his men. So, I have a proposition for you.”

“Sir?”

“Scare him into fighting for you, or even Iwaizumi-kun. Make him see that he has a responsibility.”

“I’d have to get Hajime in on it.”

“Very well. Can you do it?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Fantastic. You’re dismissed.”

Ushijima stood up and bowed before walking out. _I have exactly the plan._

~~~

“Tooru, wanna do something later?”

Oikawa stopped punching a punching bag and turned around to see Iwaizumi and Ushijima smiling at him expectantly. Oikawa frowned and looked back and forth between his friends.

“Where to?” he asked hesitantly.

“That’s a surprise.” Ushijima smiled.

“Come on, Tooru, it’ll be fun.” Iwaizumi nudged.

“Well, I mean…” He looked at his bruising knuckles, then back to his friends. “Alright…”

Iwaizumi and Oikawa left the compound once the sun began to set. They were both armed with guns. “Where’s Wacchan?” Oikawa asked.

“He said he had something he had to do, and he’d meet us there.” Iwaizumi explained. They walked and talked together for twenty minutes before they finally reached their destination. “A warehouse?” Oikawa asked, confusion lacing his voice.

“Come on!” Iwaizumi tugged on his best friend’s sleeve and led him inside. Ushijima was standing there with a man gagged and bound to a chair next to him. He looked utterly terrified.

“Hajime, Oikawa-san, come in, come in.”

Iwaizumi looked at Ushijima with furrowed eyebrows. “Wakatoshi, what are you doing?”

Ushijima ignored his question. “Oikawa-san, come here really quick.”

Oikawa cautiously made his way to his friend. “Wacchan? What’s going on?”

“This is the man that has been causing trouble in our territory. I snuffed him out and brought him here.”

Oikawa gave his friend a questioning look. “I won’t ask how, but rather why you did such a thing.”

“You’re going to do something right in the eyes of your father today, Oikawa-san.” Ushijima smiled. “Can I see your gun?”

“I don’t think so, Wacchan.”

“Let me see your gun, Oikawa-san.” He held out his hand to the heir.

_“No.”_ Oikawa forced.

Ushijima frowned. “Fine,” he relented, taking one of his own out. “You’ll just have to use mine.” He checked the magazine, which was loaded, and handed it to Oikawa. “Kill him.”

Iwaizumi stepped forward. “Wakatoshi, what-”

Ushijima pulled another gun and pointed it at Iwaizumi. “Stay back, Hajime.”

“I didn’t agree to this.” Iwaizumi protested. “He was supposed to ‘save’ us, not kill someone.”

Oikawa blinked. “What?” he asked, glaring at Ushijima. “What are you talking about?”

“It was a plan. It was all planned.” Iwaizumi confessed. “By your father.”

Oikawa took out his own gun and pointed it at Ushijima. “What the _fuck_ is he talking about?”

“Your father wanted you to get used to these kinds of situations.” Ushijima told him. “He thought you were fucking _weak_ and he wanted you to grow up.”

_“He was supposed to save us.”_ Iwaizumi forced out. “What were you thinking?”

Ushijima smiled, venom dripping off of his voice. “I was _thinking_ that it would be easier to simply make him do dirty work.” He looked from Oikawa to Iwaizumi and back again. “So go on. Do it.”

“I _won’t._ ” Oikawa growled. Ushijima shrugged indifferently. He suddenly rushed the heir, propelling himself straight toward the brunet. A single _pop_ made the man stop running and growl in pain. A rose of blood bloomed on the man’s thigh, a freshly shot gun pointed directly at the center.

“I don’t want to _kill_ anyone, Wacchan.” Oikawa said, staring at the floor, voice quivering. He made eye contact with his friend as tears spilled down his cheeks. “I want there to be _fucking_ peace, okay? That’s all. I don’t want anyone to _die_ for the sake of some petty turf war.”

Ushijima let out a loud cackle, throwing his head back. “You truly are pathetic, aren’t you, Oikawa-san?” He started Oikawa dead in the eye. “Do it.”

“No, Wacchan.”

“Do it, Oikawa-san.” Ushijima turned the gun he was holding on to the heir.

“No.”

_“Do it.”_ A single pop from a Ushijima’s gun sounded, finding it’s mark in Oikawa’s thigh.

Oikawa cried out in agony. Iwaizumi burst forward, gun drawn, aimed at Ushijima. “Tooru!”

_Pop._ Iwaizumi stifled a cry as his gun clattered to the floor. Oikawa turned around and saw his best friend and bodyguard clutching his bicep, blood dripping down his arm. Ushijima laughed. “I’ll do it again and again until Oikawa-san finally does it.”

“Don’t make me do it.” Oikawa pleaded. “I won’t.” Another pop sounded, this time, in Iwaizumi’s calf. Oikawa stifled a sob. “I don’t want to!” he cried. “Don’t make me do it!”

Ushijima laughed a brutal laugh. “Do it, Oikawa-san!”

Oikawa clenched his eyes shut, screamed, and pointed his gun at the hostage and fired it, splitting his skull open. He sunk to his knees and sobbed. Ushijima strode up to him, despite the wound in his thigh, and pat Oikawa’s shoulder. “Your father is going to be proud, Oikawa-san.”

~~~

TWO WEEKS LATER

“Father, may I have a word?”

Oikawa-sama looked up from his desk work. “Is it so important that I must halt my work?”

“Yes, Father, it is.”

The mafia boss sighed. “Well, come in then, and close the door.”

Tooru did just that. He was tailed by Iwaizumi and Ushijima. They stood off to the side while Tooru took a seat in the chair in front of his father’s desk. “It’s come to my attention that Iwaizumi and Ushijima were assigned by you to train me for real jobs. Is that true?”

Oikawa-sama furrowed his eyebrows and leaned forward. “Yes, it is.”

“Father, if I asked you what your personal plan was to do so, would you give me an honest answer?” Tooru’s face was expressionless and indifferent, yet his eyes were full of rage and his voice dripping with venom. His father looked perplexed.

“The plan was to have you scared into fighting for your friends’ lives.” He looked to Ushijima. “Was that not what happened?”

Tooru glanced over at Iwaizumi nervously, who stepped out from his spot to stand almost protectively over the heir. The brunet sighed and shook his head. “No, sir, I’m afraid that isn’t what happened.” Iwaizumi gripped Tooru’s shoulder as he continued. “Ushijima Wakatoshi had captured the head of operations that had been causing trouble in our territory. He held him in a warehouse and forced me to end his life.”

“Pardon?” Oikawa-sama looked utterly shocked. He glared through Ushijima. “Is this true?”

“Yes, sir.”

Oikawa-sama turned furious. “You went through with unauthorized plans, an unauthorized kill, injured my son and his bodyguard… what else did you do for the sake of this plan?”

Ushijima looked completely unaffected by the growing tension in the room. “I went through my own sources to gather intel, used money from Aoba Johsai’s main vault, found my own brokers, hired my own hitmen do do my dirty work… honestly, if it were up to me, I’d throw your son to the curb and make me the heir to the Aoba Johsai sect.”

“Ushijima Wakatoshi, I hereby expel you from Aoba Johsai.” Oikawa-sama spoke with finality. It turned the air cold. Ushijima’s face drained of all color. “You will be out of this group immediately, and out of our territory within forty-eight hours. My men will shoot you dead if you set foot in this territory again.” The mafia boss reached up and spoke into an earpiece. “I need men in my office.”

Within seconds, two men had walked in, awaiting orders. “Escort Ushijima-kun to the front. He has been expelled. He is not to return to this compound ever again.”

“Sir.” Ushijima was taken out, unwillingly, by the two men. He kept kicking and screaming, saying, “No, you can’t do this! You should have followed me, you should have _joined_ me.” The door slammed behind him before he could continue.

Tooru turned to face the mafia boss again. “I still have a bone to pick with you, dear father.” He stood up and placed his hands on his father’s desk. “You thought I was weak enough to the point where I had to be hazed into fighting?”

“Tooru, I don’t-”

“You thought I was _weak_ to the point where I had to be _hazed?”_

“I don’t have time for this right-”

_“Answer the question.”_ Tooru glared at the man, unblinking.

“I was afraid you wouldn’t be ready to lead in time.” Oikawa-sama admitted. “Yes, you needed to be hazed. There was no other way.”

“This one _way_ just so happened to have _fucked me up_ in the worst way possible.” Tooru glowered. “Your ‘star pupil’ fucked me up.”

“His plan had no relation to mine.”

To that, Tooru laughed. “No, no no. But you still had the intention of hazing me. True, or false?”

“True.”

Tooru stood up straight. “That’s all I needed to hear.” He turned to his bodyguard. “Come, Iwa-chan.”

The heir stopped right before he reached the door. “Father, I would keep an eye out for Wacchan. Something tells me he’s not quite through with us yet.”

~~~

TWO MONTHS LATER

Oikawa approached a dimly lit building one night, tailed by Iwaizumi. “Tooru, i don’t think this is a good idea.” he warned. “We can hire someone else.”

“Yes, true, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa nodded. “But there’s nobody that does the job quite like him. Plus, he kind of owes me something. And I trust him in this odd way that nobody should probably ever be trusted.”

“That scares me, Tooru.”

A loud voice stopped the heir from replying. “State your name and business.”

“My name is Oikawa Tooru. I’m the heir to the Aoba Johsai group. And I’d like to speak with your sniper.”

~~~

The Karasuno compound was very complex in it’s own way. A teenager of probably seventeen, with raven hair and a deep scowl, led them to a large gymnasium. He turned to the Aoba Johsai members. “Please wait here for a moment while I retrieve him.”

“Thank you, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa grinned.

“Please don’t call me that… sir.” Tobio responded. He bowed slightly and ran towards a pair of doors marked with “SHOOTING RANGE” in big, bold letters. He returned moments later with a silver haired man.

“Oikawa-san, is it? It’s been a while.” he smiled brightly. “It’s a pleasure to see you after so long.” He reached his hand out, which Oikawa took and shook it. “Kageyama here tells me you have a business matter to discuss with me. Shall we go somewhere more private?” Oikawa nodded. “Alright, then. Follow me, if you will.”

Suga led them through endless hallways until they finally reached a small, dimly lit room. “Have a seat.” offered the silver haired man. “Can I get either of you something to drink?” Oikawa and Iwaizumi both shook their heads. Suga sat down across from them. “So what’s this business matter, then?”

“I need you to assassinate my father.”

Suga stared through the heir. “You mean the leader of Aoba Johsai?”

“That’s the one.”

“Am I allowed to ask why he’s being targeted by his own son?”

“It would be better left unrecognized.”

“Fair enough.” Suga looked between the two Aoba Johsai members. “So. What’s in it for me?”

“Your debt to me from all those years ago will be repaid.” Oikawa responded as if he’d practiced it. “Unless, of course, you wish to be paid in cash. Then I can give you what you wish once I head the group and have direct access to the money.”

“I’m afraid I’ll still be indebted to you for what you did for me.”

“Suga-chan, you’re so nice.” Oikawa smiled. “What’s a kind guy like you doing in here?”

“I’m afraid that’s none of your concern, Oikawa-san.”

Oikawa shrugged. “I suppose so. That’s fair.” He regained his serious aura. “Then become my sniper when I need an odd job. Every now and then, become my sniper. You can repay whatever debt you’re hallucinating about that way.” He folded his hands and stared through Suga. “So? Can you do it?”

Suga weighed it, then crossed his legs and sat back in his chair. “I suppose so. You have yourself a deal, Oikawa Tooru.”

~~~

The appointed day came around. The plan was for the heir to cry victim. He wasn’t going to be in any rush to “avenge” his father’s death, and he knew that was going to stir up turmoil and cause some of his men to defect. Some, but not all.

Tooru wasn’t the same person he was before Ushijima forced him to murder someone. He knew how to intimidate, have the upper hand, and that traumatizing moment in his life caused him to suddenly get better at fighting and shooting than Iwaizumi, or even Ushijima. All the while, behind closed doors, he cried into Iwaizumi’s chest every night, had regular nightmares, and constantly zoned out more than he used to. Iwaizumi was afraid for his leader’s sanity.

On the appointed day, Oikawa-sama walked outside to go to a meeting. He was tailed by Tooru and Iwaizumi.

The shot was sudden.

It startled all of the guards. Iwaizumi pretended to guard Tooru. Tooru made himself cry and hold his father’s corpse. All the while, the heir was thinking, _“This is what you get for underestimating my character, Father._  

~~~

PRESENT DAY

Oikawa shook as he finished the story. “I know you remember my father’s assassination.”

Iwaizumi stared at the floor. “But you’re sure everything happening now is all Wakatoshi’s doing?”

“You sound like you can’t believe it, Hajime.” Oikawa sounded sad.

“I don’t want to believe it.”

“I’m not asking you to believe it.”

“So what now?” Iwaizumi asked. “Where could their base possibly be?”

Oikawa smiled. “That warehouse.”

 

UNKNOWN LOCATION

“Sir, I think they’re catching on.”

“Damn it, I know! We have to think. What’s the best way to lose them, and not lose any more of our men?”

“We could… remove one of their front lines.”

In a mumble: “That sniper.”

“Pardon, sir?”

“That sniper. Prepare to assassinate.”

“...Yes, sir.”


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me forever to be able to write, but it's pretty fluffy at a certain point. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!!

NEKOMA

Kuroo walked back to the compound. A fresh snow was beginning to fall, sticking to his hair and tickling his nose. Lev trailed beside him, taking a deep breath in of the chilly air. He smiled and glanced down at Kuroo, who was visibly shaking. “Do you not like the cold, Kuroo-san?” he asked.

“I don’t mind it, I just wasn’t dressed for snow, so I’m a little cold.” laughed Kuroo.

They walked in silence like that. Twenty minutes later, they arrived back at their compound, where Yaku was waiting outside for them. The short man smiled and bowed. “Welcome back, Kuroo-san. How did it go?”

“Fucking awful.” Kuroo groaned, scratching his head. “Something was up with Oikawa, too. He could hardly even stand, let alone fight. It was crazy.” The three made their way inside. Yaku spoke up again. “You have a party to attend. There are supposed to be inner-circle information brokers there.”

“Another rave style?” asked Kuroo. Yaku nodded. The mafia moss took out his phone and sent a text.

_There’s a party tonight. You down?_

The response was almost immediate:

 

**_10:08 PM_ **

**_Bokuto_ **

_Gotta stay with Akaashi._

 

Kuroo sighed and typed out another message: “ _Come on, man. You gotta let loose. Look. There are supposed to be brokers there tonight. Maybe you could get some intel from them.”_

“You talking to Bokuto?” Yaku asked. Kuroo nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “I’m trying to get him out of the hospital. It gets lonely in there.” A buzz kept Yaku from replying.

 

**_10:10 PM_ **

**_Bokuto_ **

_Fine, but only for a little while. I’ll be at your place in 20, okay?_

 

Kuroo quickly messaged back in agreement and ordered Yaku to take Lev and notify the watch that Bokuto was showing up. The short man bowed and headed off, the silver haired man in tow right behind him.

 

ABANDONED BUILDING, INNER CITY

Kuroo and Bokuto stuck close to one another as they meandered through the packed, sweaty dance floor. Intoxicated women tried moving in on them, but they simply moved away, earning them dirty looks and creative profanities.

Almost instantly, Bokuto had lost Kuroo. He had probably gotten caught in a conversation with a broker and was pulled away. Bokuto sighed and made his way towards the bar. The bartender was a scarily skinny woman with long, dark brown hair. “What can I get for you?” her voice dripped seduction. Bokuto simply shrugged it off. “Anything on draft.” he declared, and received what appeared to be thirty six ounces of beer. He had it topped off within five minutes.

Within thirty minutes, he was tipsy. Kuroo came up behind him. “Dude, how long have you been sitting here?” he asked. The bodyguard shrugged. “A while.”

Kuroo looked up at the bartender. She shrugged. “Thirty minutes?” The mafia boss sighed. “How many of these has he had?”

Again, the bartender shrugged. “I think that’s his fifth.”

Kuroo growled, pulled out his wallet, and slapped down fifty dollars. “Keep the change.”

He grabbed the slightly inebriated Bokuto and pulled him outside to get some fresh air. “Bokuto what the fuck?”

Bokuto opened his mouth to say something when his phone rang. It was from an unknown number. He furrowed his eyebrows and picked it up. “Hello?”

“Is this Bokuto Koutarou?” a man’s voice came in.

“This is he.”

“This is the head doctor from Central Hospital, Takagane-sensei.” Bokuto’s stomach dropped. The bodyguard jumped. “Is something wrong with Keiji?”

“Actually, quite the opposite.” Takagane responded. “His situation has improved so highly we believe he is to come back to us within the next forty-eight hours. We were hoping you could come down here and give the police your statement one more time before Keiji-kun woke up.”

Bokuto was already heading in that direction, Kuroo right behind him. “Of course, but for what purpose?”

“Law enforcement wants to be sure your statement lines up with Keiji-kun’s.”

Bokuto stopped walking. “Meaning they want to be sure I’m not a suspect.”

“More or less.”

Bokuto shuddered out a sigh. “I’ll be right there.” He hit the end call button. Kuroo immediately jumped on the moment of silence. “What’s going on with Akaashi?”

“He may wake up soon.” Bokuto smiled up at his best friend. He was shifting restlessly, moving back and forth from one foot to another. “But law enforcement wants my statement one more time for confirmation before they take Keiji’s. I have to get there.” Kuroo nodded, and the two took off.

 

FUKURODANI

Bokuto and Kuroo made it to the hospital in record time, law enforcement waiting in the lobby. “Bokuto Koutarou?” The man nodded as he rushed towards the elevator. “Can you answer a few questions for us about Akaashi Keiji?” Bokuto nodded again as he furiously clicked the “up” button on the wall.

“Where were you the night Akaashi Keiji was shot?”

The elevator door opened.

“With him. We were walking home from a coffee shop.”

They all piled in, and the door closed.

“What time was it?”

“Past midnight. I don’t know a specific time.”

They made it to the floor.

“What was your first reaction when you realized he was shot?”

The door opened, and Bokuto rushed out and beelined for Akaashi’s room.

“To pick him up and carry him to the hospital, even if it killed me.”

“Thank you, Bokuto-san.”

He turned the corner, where doctors and nurses were rushing in and out of Akaashi’s room. Bokuto’s stomach dropped. “What the _hell are they doing?”_

Bokuto rushed forward, ready to tear down anyone in his path to get to Akaashi. His fiance was the only thing on his mind, nothing else mattered. Kuroo yanked at his best friend’s arm in an attempt to calm him down. It only served as an excuse for Bokuto to go berserk on anything in a five foot radius. “Kou, cool it!” Kuroo tried.

Bokuto swiveled his head to look back at Kuroo. “What are they doing to Keiji?” he cried, trying to release himself from Kuroo’s embrace.

“Bokuto Koutarou-san?”

The bodyguard stopped fighting and looked back at the door to Akaashi’s hospital room, where a doctor stood. “I’m Takagane-sensei. We spoke on the phone?”

Kuroo released Bokuto, who easily collected himself and stood up straight. “What’s going on with Keiji?” he inquired. It provoked a genuine smile on Takagane’s face. He gestured to the hospital room’s door. “He’s asking for you.”

~~~

Kuroo left to go sit in the waiting room to give Bokuto and Akaashi some privacy. The bodyguard stepped into the moonlit hospital room. The bed was shielded by a curtain, which had a figure cast upon it, sitting up. Bokuto turned the corner and grinned.

Akaashi was looking out of the window, smiling gently. He turned his head to look at Bokuto. “I’m back.” Akaashi greeted hoarsely, as if he were coming home from work. Bokuto didn’t notice tears roll down his own cheeks as he responded, “Welcome back, Akaashi.”

Bokuto turned to close the door to the room. Akaashi clears his throat and speaks up. “Hello, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi smiled. Bokuto laughed at that. “You can drop the formalities,” he said. “We’re alone, there’s no need for that.”

Akaashi pat the bed next to his legs. Bokuto immediately sat down. Akaashi’s look was soft. “How are you feeling, Koutarou?”

Bokuto placed his hand over Akaashi’s. Their fingers immediately laced into one another’s. “I should be asking you that.”

Akaashi laughed gently. “Can you just answer the question?” he said, his eyes analyzing Bokuto carefully.

Bokuto was silent for a moment. He looked down, and his shoulders shook slightly. “Kou, I need you to look at me.” Akaashi said gently. He reached up to touch Bokuto’s chin. Turning it up, he saw his fiance, teary eyed, yet still trying to muster a smile. “Kou.” Akaashi tried, placing his hand on his cheek and making circles with his thumb. “What is it?”

“I thought you were going to die.” Bokuto mumbled. “Like… I _really_ believed you were going to die. And leave me all alone.” The tears finally spilled over his cheeks. Akaashi immediately moved to wipe away his lover’s tears. He smiled gently at the bodyguard, but couldn’t hold back the tears that threatened to spill over his lashes. “I’m _alive,_ Koutarou.” he choked on tears. “I’m not leaving you. Not now, not ever.”

Akaashi’s tears sobered him enough to comfort his lover, but not enough to keep him from crying as well. “Yes.” He rubbed Akaashi’s back. “Yeah, you are. You died for a minute or two. It scared the shit outta me. But they revived you. You've been here for two months.”

Akaashi moved his hands to wipe his tears away. He smiled at Bokuto with an intense gratefulness. “You saved my life, Koutarou. I told you to leave me, and you still saved my life. How am I to re-”

“You’re not to repay me.” Bokuto punched his arm lightly. “You should know that by now.” He turned and placed his forehead on Akaashi’s temple. He whispered, “I love you, Keiji. I’d _never_ leave you to die.”

Gently, Bokuto placed his lips on Akaashi’s cheek. Under his lips, he could feel the heir smile. Akaashi pulled himself away and turned to look at his bodyguard. He placed his forehead against Bokuto’s. “I love you too, Koutarou.” Then they kissed for real. Bokuto wrapped his fingers around Akaashi’s bicep. Akaashi placed his hand on Bokuto’s neck and deepened the kiss.

“What a touching reunion.” The young men jumped at the almost venomous voice. They pulled back and looked at the now open door, which held Akaashi’s father. “Keiji, you have a lot to catch up on.”

Akaashi’s face reddened. “Yes, Father.” he responded. “Two months has been far too long.”

Bokuto placed himself in between Akaashi and his father. “Akaashi-san needs to work on rehabilitation and getting better, Akaashi-sama.” he declared. “This matter should wait until he’s capable enough to walk on his own.”

“Bokuto-san, it’s fine.” Keiji rested a hand on the bodyguard’s shoulder. Bokuto instantly backed down. “There’s no harm in learning these things when I’m not doing rehabilitation.”

“Very well.” Akaashi’s father turned and called to someone outside the room. A pair of footfalls sounded outside the door, and Oikawa and Iwaizumi appeared in the doorway.

Bokuto’s guard instantly rose once again. “Akaashi-sama, what-”

“You will listen to them, Bokuto-kun,” Akaashi’s father ordered gruffly. “I’ve heard this story already, but you and Keiji should know this.” He turned to exit.

Keiji rose his voice. “Father, what is going on?”

The door closed behind the Fukurodani leader. “The attack on you wasn’t an accident.” Oikawa spoke up.

Keiji nodded. “I assumed as much when it happened.” Akaashi said slowly. “But what does that have to do with anything?” The King motioned for Iwaizumi to close the door. The order was carried out.

“Are you aware of the rogue group terrorizing the city?” Iwaizumi inquired.

“I’ve been vaguely informed of the matter, yes,” Keiji nodded again. “If I’m not wrong, they attack innocents.”

“Correct,” Oikawa confirmed. “But since your… incident, they’ve taken the time to target the big four as well.” Akaashi furrowed his eyebrows. Oikawa explained, “The attempt of assassination on Fukurodani’s heir. A bombing on Karasuno’s base. We organized an interception, but they saw right through our plans. Many were injured from all groups.” Bokuto was glaring at the floor.

Iwaizumi interjected. “The bosses all called a meeting, and there was an attempted assassination on all four of the leaders.”

“Christ.” Keiji muttered. “Isn’t it dangerous to have two of the four leaders in one place? What about the civilians in the hospital?”

“Three leaders,” Bokuto corrected. “Kuroo is out in the lobby.”

Keiji nodded. “Three, leaders then.” Then, agitatedly, “Shall we call Ukai-san in here and make it a party for the rogues?”

“We have intel that states they’re busy in certain confidential affairs.” Oikawa stated.

Akaashi’s eyes narrowed. “I assume your source is also-”

“-Confidential, yes.” Oikawa smiled.

“Very well, then.” Keiji sighed. “Are there any current leads we could follow?”

Iwaizumi turned to look at Oikawa, who nodded. “I have a pretty clear idea who the leader is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION
> 
> What kinds of one shots would you all like to see? I have a bunch of ideas but I'd love to hear from you!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

KARASUNO

Ukai sat behind his desk, staring intensely at his computer. Across from him was Takeda, watching him carefully. “Ukai-kun, you know we don’t have to do this.” he said slowly.

Ukai jumped, then shook his head. “As much as I’d love to not do this, we may be able to do something about these rogues.” he explained. Takeda balled his hands into fists. “Yeah, but what sense does that make if you don’t plan this properly? Your men could _die,_ you know.”

The mafia boss rubbed his palms together as he stared down his information broker. Takeda sighed. “You know I’m behind you one hundred percent. I just don’t want you to have holes in this plan of yours. The enemy might be able to see straight through it.” He paused. Then, “Why don’t we go through this plan again?” Ukai nodded.

The plan was simple: a game of divide and conquer. A squad would take out a group of the rogues, a group would try to snuff out the base through an information deal, and a group would hang back to protect the compound. Takeda had gotten almost unmanageable information, which let on that the rogue group was planning a head on attack, and there had to be men to defend.

Those defending would be those in the infirmary and basic defense: Asahi, Natsu, Nishinoya, Kageyama, Kiyoko, and Tsukishima. They would all strategize according to the course of action the attackers decide to take. All of the defense members had met for hours at a time formulating every attack strategy they could think of. The default was to have Kiyoko and Nishinoya be the front lines, purposefully pulling back to retreat into the infirmary, where they would all be gunned down by Natsu, Asahi, and Kageyama. As the eyes across the entire building, Tsukishima was the one nominated to call all the shots.

Those in the squad would include Daichi, Suga, Tanaka, Hinata, Yamaguchi, and even Ennoshita was scheduled to make an appearance as well, per Daichi’s request to Tanaka. This group was to corner an underground deal of the rogues in hopes that a hostage or two would leak information to them. With the way they were all positioned, there was little room for error, yet even fewer ways to fail... but that would depend upon the cooperation of the rogues.

Those in the information deal were none other than Takeda and Ukai himself. Takeda was the way into The Hub, and Ukai was there to obtain the information, along with protecting the docile information broker.

“They all know your face, Ukai-kun,” Takeda warned. “You’re one of the Big Four. You’re kind of a big deal. Nobody is going to easily sell to you; they know your revenue.”

Ukai considered it. Then, with a shrug, “I wouldn’t be surprised if any one of them knew anything about me. I’m sure personal information is far higher selling than any drug on the market.”

“They have way too much information on Oikawa-san, though nobody ever asks for that.”

“Like… Like what?”

“Is that really something you wish to uncover?” Takeda gave him an uneasy glance. Ukai looked concerned, but nodded nonetheless. Takeda sighed. “Where do I begin? It’s weird, but nobody ever questions his ascension.”

“What do you mean?” Ukai furrowed his eyebrows.

“I mean, he was never especially talented at anything as a child. He was always an underling of his friends- Iwaizumi Hajime and Ushijima Wakatoshi?” Ukai nodded. Takeda continued, “Up until the age of nineteen, he was labelled weak and his father took a liking to Ushijima-kun far more than his own son. Then, Ushijima-kun was suddenly ostracized from Aoba Johsai, and soon after, Oikawa Tooru’s father was assassinated. It didn’t make any sense.”

Ukai shifted in his seat. “So what was the outcome?”

“It’s said that Oikawa-san paid a sniper to kill his father.”

“Is there a name to that sniper?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Try me.”

“Sugawara-san.”

Ukai’s stomach flipped. “Was there any substantial proof to that? Any confirmation that’s the truth?”

Takeda shook his head. “Unfortunately, no,”

Ukai stood up. “I’ll be back.” He beelined for the shooting range.

~~~

Daichi stood back with Yamaguchi as they watched Suga blow away targets one by one. Dual-wielding handguns was difficult for the average gunman, yet to Suga, it was as instinctual as breathing. He blew holes in each target one after another. Once finished, he let out a sigh and looked at the two men behind him.

“I could never be as good as you, Suga-san.” Yamaguchi sighed.

“With the right amount of experience, yes, you could be. And you will be.” Suga reassured. “Plus, you’re amazing right now, just as you are.”

Daichi nodded in agreement. “Don’t worry about a thing. You’re so extremely talented.”

Yamaguchi beamed. “I’ll try my best then.” he grinned.

“Sugawara.”

The three turned around to face Ukai, an uneasy look in his eye as he gazed at Suga.

“Ukai-san, is everything alright?” Suga asked, setting his gun on safety and placing it on a seat against the wall.

“Daichi, Yamaguchi, can you leave us alone for a minute?”

Yamaguchi nodded to leave, but Daichi just looked uneasily at Suga. The sniper said, “Whatever you have to talk to me about, you can say in front of Daichi.” Awkwardly, Yamaguchi closed the door behind him. With a sigh, Ukai looked at the sniper. “There’s no roundabout way for me to ask this.” he shook his head.

“Then just be blunt about it.” Suga suggested.

“Did you kill Oikawa-san’s father?”

Suga jumped, and Daichi paled at the question. The sniper relaxed, amber eyes boring straight through the mafia boss. “I did.” The sniper looked his boss in the eye, who paled in color. “May I ask how did you found that out?”

Ukai glared at Suga with an abundance of caution. “Takeda has more intel than I thought he did. Though it was a rumor, it’s just been confirmed.” Suga sighed, and Ukai took a deliberate step forward. “What were you thinking, getting caught up in his affairs? How much did he give you?”

“He didn’t _pay_ me.” Suga snapped. “ _I_ repaid _him.”_

Ukai turned to Daichi. “How long have you known about this?” Accusatory.

Daichi just shrugged. “The night Oikawa-san came to the compound, I was with him before and after the meeting. There isn’t anything Suga doesn’t tell me.” He looked at the mafia boss. “So to directly answer your question, I’ve known the entire time.”

“So, now that you know… are you going to banish me?” Suga asked the question carefully. Ukai shook his head. “I couldn’t do that.” the boss said. “Not only would it create a major hole in our front lines, but Daichi would kill me.”

Daichi laughed. “You’re not wrong.”

Ukai pointed at Suga. “But the next time you go through a deal without notifying me, heads will roll. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Now go gather your group. We’re leaving soon.”

“Yes, sir.”

 

THE HUB

The Hub was a bustling area, with a marketplace-type feel. Being literally _underground,_ the entire area was stuffy. People were swarming in and out, and all around, people were whispering and stealing glances at Ukai. The boss leaned over and whispered to Takeda, “Why are they looking at me like I'm something to eat?”

“It's not very often one of the Big Four _come in_ for intel.” Takeda shrugged. “Normally they just catch us above ground and pay us.”

“Yeah, but…” Ukai looked around warily. “It feels like they're out for blood.”

“They probably are.”

“Then why'd you bring me here?” The mafia boss suddenly felt an overwhelming need to get out of The Hub.

Takeda stopped walking and turned to the boss, a sickening smile creeping across his face. “Don't worry; if anyone even _tries_ to hurt you… I'll end them.”

With chills crawling down Ukai’s spine, he nodded and continued to follow his information broker. They turned a corner and the curly haired man stopped in front of a wooden door. “The meeting is supposed to occur in here.” he stated. “You’re packing, right?”

The mafia boss nodded, his skin tingling against the gun tucked behind him. Slowly, they entered through the door. The room was fairly small, decorated with a table off in the far right hand corner and a bookshelf against the wall on the left hand side. The air in the room felt thicker than the air in the alleyway, which was already fairly dense.

Takeda closed the door behind him and the pair slowly ld themselves deeper into the room.

"Ukai," Takeda looked around warily. "Something seems off." He trained his ears on anything out of the ordinary, but all he got was the hum of the outdated air conditioner. Suddenly, there was a click. Takeda grabbed Ukai's hand, which startled the mafia boss, and dragged him over behind a bookshelf.

"Take-" Ukai started.

"Sh." Takeda hissed. "I should have known. It's a trap."

"What?" Ukai whispered.

"The one time we don't bring Kiyoko-san and this happens." Takeda cursed under his breath. "I should have known."

Slowly, the door opened, and the Karasuno members made out what sounded like twenty men. Ukai's heart sank. _Takeda won't make it..._

"Oi!" said Takeda loudly, stepping out from behind the bookshelf. There's a plethora of metallic clicks. Guns. Takeda laughed lightheartedly. "I'm not too sure that's necessary."

"Where is Ukai-san?" asked one of the men. Takeda assumed he was the head of the squad and eyed him up and down. He was wearing a full on battle suit, as were the rest of them, and bulletproof vests. Takeda stayed silent and put his hands in his pockets, feeling around for his throwing knives. "Answer me!" the man insisted.

"I'm right here." Ukai said, stepping out from behind the bookshelf. He was still positioned behind Takeda, just barely visible behind the broker.

"What are you doing?" Takeda asked incredulously. "You're going to get hurt."

They both heard it before they saw it. And by the time they saw it, it was too late. The head's gun went off with a pop of air, and Ukai's right shoulder was forced back. His eyes widened, Ukai looked to see that his shoulder had a bloody pulse oozing steadily from a bullet-sized hole. His hand instantly clapped over the wound to staunch the bleeding.

Takeda's face went from shocked to expressionless. His face went placid, and Ukai swore he saw the light fade completely from the small man's eyes. Ukai tried to reach out to him, but it hurt too much to move. "Takeda..." Ukai whispered. ""Takeda are you okay?" He raised his voice so the information broker could hear him.

Takeda looked over his shoulder and gave the brightest smile, yet Ukai knew how fake it was. "I can take them." His voice was completely monotone, and it sent chills down Ukai's spine. This wasn't Takeda.

"Takeda there are twenty guys." Ukai said, trying to force him to back down. "They all have guns. There's no way you can take them all down."

"I don't need to kill them, right? Just remove the threat." Takeda's voice was the complete opposite of his character. What was once gentle and loving was now icy and broken. "Though," he tensed, then threw knives, three in each hand, and planted one each in six throats. They all collapsed. "Killing them wouldn't be a bad idea either."

Ukai watched as the man he loved killed the six of them. They dropped like bricks, their blood flying and landing on Takeda, the carpet, and the walls. Takeda took off his glasses and wiped the blood from them on his shirt. He gave the men a sinister smile. Three of them rushed forward together, all ready to take Takeda down.

The first one threw a punch. Takeda grabbed the fist, and twisted. The wrist popped with an incredibly loud crack, and Takeda brought his knee to the elbow, snapping that as well. It all happened in one swift movement. The second one tried hooking the dark haired man. The broker ducked and swung his leg out, tripping the guard. He snatched the man's gun and popped a bullet in his skull. The third man rushed Takeda head on, and the Karasuno member simply snapped his neck.

Ukai watched on in wonder. It was like someone had snipped a tightly wound wire, and this was the recoil it had; wild and dangerous.

More men began rushing at the small glasses-wearing man, giving it everything they had. Takeda took them down one by one, until one came up behind him and tackled him to the ground, choking him.

"I have you now, you asshole!" cried the man in uniform. "I'm not letting you go!"

This man was animalistic at best, baring his teeth and snarling threats and profanities at Takeda. Ukai stared on in horror as Takeda began going limp. _No..._ Ukai thought. _No, stop…_ The mafia boss dropped to his knees, helpless. _  
_

There was nothing he could do.

Suddenly, Takeda twisted his neck around and bit his attacker in the arm so hard, he ripped a chunk of skin off the powerful body. The attacker's arms retracted instinctually, and Takeda gasped for air before hooking the man with his fist. He fell over, and Takeda took a gun, swiftly putting a bullet in the man's brain.

"Take...da..." Ukai breathed. "You..."

Takeda looked back at the gang leader, the gentleness returning to his eyes once more. He turned and slid on his knees in front of Ukai. He looked far more worried than Ukai did shocked.

"Ukai, are you okay?" Takeda questioned.

"I should be asking you that." Ukai laughed halfheartedly. "I just watched my left hand man take out 20 guys on his own."

"You got hurt." Takeda said sadly. "I had to protect you." Ukai stared at the man. It was as if this man had no idea how scary he was!

"If I could hook my brain up to a monitor and show you what you looked like, you'd think I was making it up." Ukai said, staring at the small man in disbelief. "I hardly believe it myself."

"Come on, let's get you to Asahi."

 

KARASUNO

Tsukishima glanced back and forth from each of the five screens in front of him, scanning for any unusual movement. For the past several hours since everyone had gone on their assignments, he'd been watching and waiting patiently. Nishinoya and Kiyoko were together in the dead center of the compound, awaiting instruction from Tsukishima. All of the others- Natsu, Asahi, and Kageyama -held their ground in the infirmary, talking quietly amongst themselves, as if trying to casually pass the time.

The night vision for the surveillance cameras flicked on, startling the hacker. Closing his eyes, he sighed and took a deep breath in. “You’re alright, Kei,” he reassured himself. “You’ll be fine, Tadashi will be fine, we’ll all be okay.” He opened his eyes and focused on the now green-tinted screens.

Before he could think to react, a flash of black rushed across one of the boxes. He followed it from camera to camera. Additional black figures appeared. The nodded to himself. “I guess it’s time, then,” he sighed, reaching for his headphones. He switched them on and flipped his microphone down. “Showtime, guys.”  he greeted. He watched on the surveillance as everyone snapped to attention. Some began adjusting the volume on their earpieces. “Noya-san, Kiyoko-san, you’re going to have to split up.” On camera, the both exchanged uneasy glances, but nodded nonetheless. “Noya-san, to the north entrance. Kiyoko-san, the east entrance.” They both nodded and split up. “Everyone else, sit tight. I’ll keep you updated.”

In the north entrance, Nishinoya raced to the opening, immediately halting as he spotted some men. Over the earpiece, Tsukishima ordered, “Noya-san, you should let them see you. Make sure they’re able to tail you immediately and easily.”

Nishinoya nodded. “Copy.” he whispered. Letting out a sigh, he rounded the corner and let out an even louder, more dramatic sigh. “You guys really shouldn’t be here, you know,” he commented passively, rolling his eyes. “The men clad in all black turned to look at the small man. “I suggest you leave, now.” His amber eyes glinted aggressively.

“Not about to happen.” one of the men said. He fired his gun. Nishinoya simply sidestepped and easily avoided it. It crashed into the wall behind him, cracking the plaster. Nishinoya whistled. “Ukai-san is _not_ gonna be happy you did that.” His voice feigned surprise, which seemed to have easily pissed off the intruders. Nishinoya shrugged and turned to walk out. “You guys won’t be much of a challenge.”

The guy who’d fired the gun growled and pointed his gun again. “Don’t you underestimate us!” he cried, firing a series of bullets. Nishinoya turned back around and dodged all of them. Standing still, he sighed. “You _really_ wanna damage this place even more? My boss won’t be too pleased, I’m telling you.”

The man fired again, and Nishinoya sidestepped again. He sighed. “You’re really bad at aiming.” he sighed, sounding exasperated. “Here.’ He pulled out a gun. _“This_ is how you kill someone.” He pulled the trigger, the bullet landing in the man’s neck. He dropped, blood soaking the tile beneath him. The small mafioso sighed again. “Ukai-san is gonna make me clean all of this up.” He turned to walk out. “That’s just great.”

All the intruders looked at each other. Another man piped up, “Hey, get back here!” And at once, everyone took off after Nishinoya. The small man grinned and made a dash for the infirmary. In his ear, he heard Tsukishima: “Nice job, Noya-san. You have like… twenty men tailing you. Can you get them down to five?”

Noya grinned. “Easily.”

Across the compound in the east wing, Kiyoko was slaughtering the intruders. “Kiyoko-san, head to the infirmary.” Tsukishima ordered. Kiyoko nodded. “Right.” She turned, ten men tailing her, the body count behind her just hitting thirty. “I’ll get them down to five as well.” she offered.

“Ideal. Thanks.” Tsukishima acknowledged. He switched focus to address those in the infirmary. “Everyone, they’re heading your way. Noya-san, Kiyoko-san, just rush right in. Asahi-san, Kageyama, Natsu-san, hesitate for just a moment to recognize Noya-san and Kiyoko-san.”

“Oi, why don’t I get an honorific?” Kageyama argued.

Tsukishima sighed. “I don’t wish to exert the energy for that.”

“You piece of-”

Asahi but in. “Kageyama, calm down.”

“Yes, Asahi-san.”

They all waited patiently for what felt like hours before finally hearing the squeak of shoes turn down the hall. Soon after was a pair of high heels, _sprinting._ The door suddenly flew open, Nishinoya and Kiyoko bolting in. Asahi cried, “ _Duck!”_ Before allowing open fire. Kageyama was the first to shoot, cutting down two men instantly. Many started to duck out of the way. Two rushed Asahi, who kicked one away to deal with the other. He slashed the man’s throat. Blood pulsed and Asahi was in the splash zone. Unfazed, he pushed the bleeding body aside. The other man got on his feet and pointed his gun where Asahi no longer was. The medic was suddenly behind him, snapping the man’s neck without a second thought. Two more bodies fell to the ground as Asahi’s attacker did, both Kageyama’s kills.

Natsu was handling a single man. She was able to knock his gun away, forcing him to go melee. She knew this man was more experienced than her, yet there _had_ to be an opening for her to attack. She moved to defense, evading punches, and taking hits to her forearms. In her ear Tsukishima noted to her, “When he goes for a punch, he steps with the foot opposite to the hand he’s punching with. He also leaves his stomach wide open.”

The man took a single step with his left foot, a small _tip_ on the tile. Natsu watched his right hand shoot out, making easier to evade. Tsukishima spoke up again, “Your punches won’t help you, you have to use your knife.” The metal in her waistband felt hot against her skin, and she gulped. “You can do this, Natsu-san.”

Natsu retreated a few steps and reached for her knife. The man advanced and paused, then stepped with his right foot. His left hand shot out. Natsu ducked, and, pulling the knife out, advanced towards him. “I’m sorry.” she mumbled, just loud enough so he could hear it. Her knife entered his abdomen. The man stumbled back and clutched the wound. Natsu’s hands were covered in blood.

“You bitch.” he spat, blood overflowing in his hands and dribbling down the side of his mouth.

Natsu smiled slightly and walked up to him. “You forgive me, right?” she asked. Color drained from his face. She brought the already bloodied knife to his throat. He backed up in a panic. Natsu jumped, shoving the blade right under his chin. Blood got on her clothes, more dribbling down her arms. She tore the knife out the side of his neck, the body dropping to the floor.

Soon after, she did the same. Asahi jumped up and ran over to her. Kageyama was notifying the rest that all the intruders were disposed of.

“Natsu, are you okay?”

The teenager was crying. She rubbed her eyes, a little blood getting on her face, but looked at her mentor and smiled nonetheless. “Yeah, I’m okay.” she reassured him.

“How were you able to do that?” Kageyama piped up. “It took me almost a year to be able to kill someone.”

Natsu turned her attention to Kageyama. “ I was prepared to kill...” she answered slowly. “I was prepared to kill because I was prepared to die.”

 

CITY ALLEYWAY

Yamaguchi followed Suga up the winding staircase of an abandoned building. Their order from Daichi was to get to the roof and take sniping position, then notify the rest as soon as they were there. A hole in the side of the building was coming up, and Yamaguchi was to jump through it to the building next to them to take a position further down.

The pair stopped next to it. Suga looked at Yamaguchi, who was shaking and sweating anxiously. The mentor smiled at the freckled sniper. “You can do this. I believe in you.” was all he said. Yamaguchi instantly perked up and nodded. “See you when this is all over.”

They parted ways and immediately got into their positions. On the ground, Daichi received the signal that they were in place. He turned to the three men behind him, awaiting orders: Hinata, Tanaka, and Ennoshita. “Hinata, you’re with me. Tanaka, Ennoshita, take the opposite side of the alley and wait until I tell you to jump them.”

They all broke off, tuning in to one another with their earpieces. Daichi listened carefully as Tanaka and Ennoshita moved into their positions. He was pulled out of focus by Hinata tapping him on the shoulder. “Daichi-san, there’s a big snowstorm coming.” he commented, his voice wavering slightly. “I hope everyone’s okay.”

“They can all handle themselves just fine.” Daichi reassured the newest member. “Kageyama’s trained you well, so you should come back and tell him some crazy battle stories.” Hinata perked up and nodded. Daichi grinned. “Alright, let’s do this.”

Their targets took their time approaching. There were twelve, and didn’t seem very armed, though Daichi was sure they were packing. In his ear, he heard Suga ask, “Dai, you gotta talk to me. Who am I hitting first?”

“Take out one of the reinforcements first.” Daichi ordered. “Suga, the one on their right, furthest from you. Yamaguchi, opposite end.”

“Sir.” the snipers responded simultaneously. Suga spoke up. “Yamaguchi, you can do this.” he encouraged.

“Yes, Suga-san.”

“Tanaka, Ennoshita, once their targets are down, I’m moving out. That’s the signal.” said Daichi.

Tanaka and Ennoshita: “Sir.”

“Snipers, on your marks.” Daichi freed them to their own time.

Their targets were standing in a small. Dispersed circle now. A light snow was beginning to fall, spotting the asphalt and melting away. Suga began slowly counting down from ten, just as the group began talking amongst themselves.

“Ten.”

“So we just wait now?”

“Nine.”

“How long until they show up?”

“Eight.”

“I’m sure they’re already here.”

Daichi froze. _What did they just say?_

“Seven.”

“So then it’s just a matter of one of them making the first move.”

“Six.”

“When will that be?”

“Five.”

“Probably any second now.”

 _It’s a trap._ Daichi’s heart sunk.

“Four.”

“Who’s gonna make the first move?”

“Three...”

“A sharpshooter. Maybe two.”

Daichi felt bile rise in his throat. _They know. They know we’re here._

“Two...”

“Wait for it.”

“One…”

Daichi jumped. “Suga no!” he screamed, blowing his cover completely. Suga’s shot was thrown off course, whizzing past his target’s head and finding it’s mark in the wall directly behind him.

“Daichi what the-”

“Move out, they’re on to us!” Daichi ordered frantically. _Suga’s shot went off, they have a mark on his position, so Yamaguchi isn’t too far off from being spotted…_

“Daichi-san!” Tanaka cried, bursting from his position. He fired a few shots, landing them in the legs of two of the targets. They dropped the the floor, gripping their wounds. Ennoshita moved too, throwing knives in the two targets on the ground. The snow was falling much harder now, and was already beginning to stick, piling up on the ground.

“Move out, quickly!” Daichi cried again. This time, he moved from his position and began firing, Hinata in tow. The targets were prepared, revealing their firearms, and shooting rapidly at the four men on the ground. Hinata managed to land a shot, though it hardly stopped the man firing back at him.

A sudden stop of bullets from Daichi caused Hinata to turn and look at his squad leader. A shot was landed in his stomach. The man was on the ground, clutching his bullet wound. On the roof, Suga cried, “Daichi, no!”

He immediately packed up his gun and booked it down the stairs. _Damn this snow._ he thought, moving his scarf up to cover his mouth and nose. He slipped on the snow already icing the floor, almost falling, and grunted to himself, continuing. There was only so much distance between the old building’s entrance and the opening to the alleyway. He turned and saw Hinata covering Daichi, who was kneeling on the floor. Suga saw blood in front of him.

“Suga, don’t come in, Daichi wants us to fall back!” Hinata’s eyes looked wild as he relayed the message.

“So then fall back, Hinata.” Suga growled, running forward. “Daichi!” He reached out his arm.

A deafening crack resounded through the area. The crunch under Suga’s shoes slowed from a run, to a jog, to a walk, to stillness. He breathed heavily, trying to process what had just happened. Slowly, Daichi turned around, horror slowly glazing his eyes. Hinata fell to his knees, tears brimming his eyes. Tanaka and Ennoshita watched, first in shock, then in fear, then they began sprinting towards the rest of the group.

_“Suga!”_

The targets saw this as their chance to escape, but not before Yamaguchi could shoot down seven of the ten remaining men. The sniping apprentice swore under his breath and took off running to his allies. On the ground, Daichi scrambled to his feet, the hole in his side the least of his concern.

“Suga…?” he asked softly. The sharpshooter looked down at his chest. A rose of blood was blossoming over his lung, staining his clothing. “Daichi-san… _look.”_ Hinata pointed, and Daichi followed the redhead’s gaze. Standing behind the group, a gun extended in front of him, was a man clad entirely in black.

Several more pops sounded, causing Suga’s body to jerk, and red spots to form on his shirt, one in the abdomen, two more in his lungs, and one right in the center-- the heart. Before the squad leader could utter a single syllable, Yamaguchi was up behind his mentor’s assailant. With a single, “Go to hell.”, he shot the man in the head. The apprentice began running to the silver haired man. “Suga-san!"

Suga began to fall, causing Daichi to run forward and catch his husband. Daichi laid Suga down in his lap, moving his scarf off of his face and petting his hair. “Suga… Sugawara, no…”

Suga smiled gently at Daichi. He reached up, holding Daichi’s cheek. “It seems I miscalculated.” he chuckled. The squad leader shook his head and placed his hand over Suga’s. “It’s okay, though, Koushi, because you’re gonna be fine, you’re gonna get help.”

Suga laughed gently, then coughed. She turned his head and spit, nothing but blood coming out. The red stained the snow, a vibrant shade of crimson against sparkling white. “I’m sorry we couldn’t see this fight through, Daichi. But you have to do me a favor, and keep living for me, okay?”

Daichi shook his head, tears falling down his cheeks. “I’ll keep living if you do too, Koushi, so please…” he said desperately. “Please, don’t leave me.” Blood was blossoming around the couple now, which scared Daichi into reality. _He’s not going to make it._

“Sawamura Daichi, fight. Fight for me.” Suga turned his head to face the boys watching this unfold. “You’ve all grown so much since when we first met. I’m so proud of every single one of you. Keep living, keep growing as a family, okay?”

“Don’t be silly.” Daichi tried, though his voice cracked with grief. “We’re all going to grow together.”

“You’re a bad liar, Dai.” Suga beamed. “I love you.”

Daichi sobbed. “I love you too, Suga. So much. So please stay.”

Suga smiled and looked like he was trying to form a word on his lips. Daichi leaned in closely. “Suga? What is it?” Daichi was itching for any way to keep his husband awake. Suga’s copper eyes began drifting shut. “No, _Sugawara_ . Please. _Koushi!”_

The weight of Suga’s body became much heavier, and Daichi let his tears flow. He kept calling out of Suga, trying to get him to open his eyes again. Yamaguchi stepped forward. “Daichi-san, he’s-”

 _“Please_ , Yamaguchi,” Daichi sobbed into Suga’s still chest. “Stay with the others.”

Yamaguchi stayed quiet, but didn't move back. He could only watch sullenly as the one thing his squad leader had left in this world was ripped from his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Sugawara Koushi.
> 
> If you wanna scream at me about the sin I've committed, message or inbox me on tumblr at galaxynugget.tumblr.com


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in some time, I've been busy starting my senior year of school and getting assignments in, getting used to the assignment load, etc. I'll be updating ever so often like this now, so sorry for the waits! >.

KARASUNO

Daichi stood in his shower, feeling the scalding water rush over him. It had been a week since the interception, since Suga had been killed, and Daichi was still a wreck. He refused to sleep or eat, and Yamaguchi had to force him to shower and get the bloodstains off of him. Warily, Yamaguchi had backed out of the bathroom and said, “If you’re not done in twenty minutes, I’m breaking this door down.”

The squad leader’s mind drifted back to the present as Yamaguchi knocked on the door. “Daichi-san? Are you alright?”

Daichi thought to respond, yet couldn't find it in himself to speak. Another knock. “Daichi…?” The squad leader held his silence. With a sigh, on the other side of the door, Yamaguchi felt around for the key to unlock the bathroom door. The door swung open moments, later, and the sniper sighed. “Daichi-san… you realize that to shower properly you have to strip, right?”

Daichi looked down at himself. He was still fully clothed in a tee shirt and slacks; the same clothes he held Suga in as he took his last breaths. The bloodstains in the gray tee shirt fabric were less visible now, though the slacks had locked on to the blood and still retained the stains. “No wonder everything felt heavy…” he mumbled. Yamaguchi moved slowly but carefully as he peeled the wet clothes from the grieving man’s body.

“Do you ever just… not see a point anymore?” asked Daichi suddenly.

Yamaguchi looked up, tears brimming his eyes. Gritting his teeth, he shook his head. “No.” he declared. “No. Not you too.  _ Especially _ not you. Hinata is the same way right now. Kageyama has been sitting with him since we all returned. He refuses to eat and he can't sleep. Tanaka and Ennoshita are broken too. We’re all grieving. But  _ God _ , Daichi,” Yamaguchi was crying now. “I swear, if you give up on  _ any _ of us, any of  _ this…” _ He took a deep breath. “Sit down in the tub.” Daichi obliged, albeit slowly, before Yamaguchi continued.

“Look, you have more of a reason to be grieving right now than any of us. But you can't give up.” Yamaguchi began washing Daichi’s hair. “Would you really break Suga-san’s dying wish? Is that really something you want him to see?”

Daichi slowly lowered his head. His shoulders heaved slowly, then began to shake uncontrollably. Yamaguchi rinsed the man’s hair, then shut off the shower water and draped a towel over him. The sniper proceeded to wrap his arms around the squad leader, and tightening his grip, he said, “It’s okay to let go.”

Daichi immediately wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi’s back and sobbed.

~~~

Kageyama opened Hinata’s bedroom door slowly, tea in hand, and sighed. The redhead was sitting up on his windowsill bench, staring out over the city from the dark comfort of his apartment.

“Hey, you were able to get up, huh?” Kageyama tried to sound upbeat. Not a sound came from Hinata. His eyes were glazed over and puffy, and his hair hadn’t been washed in over a week, taking on an oily tangle. A thick blanket was wrapped around him.

Kageyama set down the tea and began picking up clothes from his partner’s room. “You should try and keep this place a little cleaner.” he suggested.

“Don’t wanna.” Hinata grumbled. Dead air hung between them before Hinata continued, “How can you be so… okay? Suga was so important to you.”

Kageyama sighed again and sat on the opposite end of the bench, gazing out over the overcast sky, down to the snowy city below. “I’m trying to be okay in front of you because I feel I need to be strong for you.” He shuddered a breath, then continued. “I wasn’t…  _ there _ when it happened. I can’t imagine what that must’ve looked like. You  _ were _ there. You watched him bleed out in Daichi’s arms. Since I didn’t see it, I figured… that I should be your rock.”

Hinata hesitated for a moment. “You know… You know how in the movies, when the snow is stained with blood, it just looks like it’s soaking up the blood?” Kageyama nodded. “That’s not true. The blood was hot; it melted the snow. By the time the underground doctors got there, Daichi was sitting in a pool of Suga’s blood, the body was still warm, they were both covered in blood… I’d sworn to myself I’d seen hell that day.”

Hinata took a breath, the tears finally flowing. “It was  _ hell, _ Tobio.”

Kageyama opened his arms, and for the first time in a week, he watched Hinata move as he curled himself into his partner’s arms. The redhead cried the hardest he had in days, staining Kageyama’s tee shirt. The latter began fighting his own tears. Hinata looked up, tears streaking his face, and put a hand to Kageyama’s cheek. “If you’re going to be my rock,” he said, sniffling, “then break with me just this one time.”

From there, the tears flowed freely between the two.

~~~

_ “Hey there, what’s your name? Mine is Sugawara Koushi. You’re free to call me Suga, though.” _

_ A small raven haired boy looked up at the silver man, who was beaming at him. “My name is Kageyama Tobio.” he said quietly. Suga ruffled his hair happily. _

_ “Nice to meet you, Kageyama-kun.” Suga grinned. “It seems we’re going to be working together for a while, so let’s try our hardest together, okay?” _

_ At first, Kageyama was paired with Suga to be his apprentice. However, it was clear sniping wasn’t for him. His form, albeit lying down, was sloppy at best, and he couldn’t hit the targets, no matter how much he practiced. Yet Suga still insisted on pursuing Kageyama as an apprentice. _

_ “He’s never going to get it, Suga. He’ll be better on the ground, in actual combat.” Daichi commented one day. _

_ “I have faith in him, Daichi.” insisted Suga. “It’s really unlike you to want him to quit so early.” _

_ “It’s just… it’s not for him.” Daichi said softly. “It really isn’t. Maybe he could do some damage with a handgun, like a pistol or glock or revolver. But there’s no way he’s going to get the hang of a  _ sniper rifle, _ Suga.” _

_ Suga’s eyes turned pleading. “Daichi, just please give him more time. It takes time to learn these things.” _

_ Daichi relented, and gave Suga another week to help Kageyama learn the art of sniping. On the sixth day, Kageyama sat up from his position and huffed. “It’s not right.” _

_ “What do you mean, not right?” Suga asked. _

_ “I mean, it doesn’t feel right for me to be laying down.” Kageyama clarified. “I want to be on my feet, not my stomach. And the gun feels weird in my hand.” _

_ Suga sighed and stood up. “Give me one minute, okay?” He exited and returned minutes later with Daichi trailing behind, pistol in hand, looking rather pleased with himself. The squad leader approached him and switched the gun on safety before handing it to Kageyama. The younger one looked up at Daichi, confused. _

_ “Try shooting it.” Daichi smiled. “Come here.” They approached a spot in the range. “So, right now, the gun is on safety. This,” he switched a lever. “is what you use to turn it off. Now the gun will fire. Now. Let’s see which eye is dominant.” _

_ Daichi put the gun back on safety and set it down on the table. He held up a single index finger in front of Kageyama’s eyes. “Focus both eyes on my finger, okay?” Kageyama nodded. “Now close one eye. Open it. Now close the other. In which eye did my finger stay the same?” _

_ “The left.” Kageyama answered. _

_ Daichi nodded. “Now grab your gun. Take it off safety, and put your right hand here.” Daichi placed Kageyama’s hand around the handle, the index finger laying comfortably on the side of the barrel. “Now your left hand goes under.” Kageyama’s hand cupped the bottom of the handle loosely. Daichi nodded. “Just like that. Don’t put your index finger on the trigger until you’re positive you know where you want to shoot. And when you  _ do _ shoot, slowly pull back on the trigger.” _

_ Kageyama did just that. Within the hour, Kageyama was hitting targets at intermediate distance, hitting bullseyes every single time, Suga coaching him through it all, Daichi standing back and observing. After a long day, they spent dinner together. _

_ “You guys are like the parents I wish I had.” Kageyama smiled. “My real parents sucked.” _

_ Daichi and Suga looked at one another and smiled gently. “We could be that for you, then, if you’d like. Parent figures.” Daichi suggested. _

_ Kageyama looked up at them, wide eyed, then smiled widely. “I… I think I’d like that.” _

~~~

Daichi walked into the church, shadowed by Yamaguchi. The rest of the team followed solemnly behind them, eyes bleary from a mixture of crying and a lack of sleep. In the center of them, with a hand from each member placed on top, was the oak casket that held Sugawara Koushi’s body.

As they made their way, Daichi could see the familiar faces of the other gangs’ members. From Nekoma, Kuroo, Kenma, Yaku, and Lev. Fukurodani brought the Akaashi’s, both father and son, and Bokuto. Aoba Johsai brought Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kunimi, and Kindaichi.

Once the entire aisle was walked down, each member took their seats. The preacher approached the front of the stage and began speaking Latin. He paused, then, “‘Come to Me, all those who are weary and heavy-laden, and I shall give thee rest.’ No verse rings more true for this young man.”

Daichi lost himself in the words, latching on to every syllable and every sound that passed the man’s lips. With his husband gone, it was as if the words themselves were his last grip on sanity. As time slowly progressed, Daichi found himself lost in thought. So it was no wonder as to why he was confused when Yamaguchi elbowed him. “Daichi-san, you have to speak.”

The squad leader slowly pushed himself out of his seat and made his way to the stage. Across the room, Oikawa leaned over to Iwaizumi. “His grief has him run down, the poor man.”

On the stage, Dachi inhaled deeply. “Sugawara Koushi was silver. He shone in a way that illuminated all of our lives.” A choked out sob came from Hinata. “The day Koushi died was, I suppose, the beginning of the end of a lot of things. A beloved heartbeat just so happened to be one of them. That day should have been filled with screaming. You’d think that’s how would have gone. It was, rather, just silent.”

Daichi realized he was crying. “He was kind, and cherished by many, as you all are aware. He had personal relations with a lot of you. For those at Karasuno, he was a parent figure they had never really had.” Through tear-filled eyes, he could see Asahi give him a look that said,  _ You don’t have to keep going. _ The medic had waves of tears rolling down his cheeks.

“He was the most alive person I knew. And the day he died made everything go from… from…” Daichi was in hysterics. He took a breath to compose himself. “The day he died made everything go from shades of silver to a plain, agonizing shade of gray.” He bowed his head and ducked out of the room through the door right next to the stage, stating, “Excuse me, I’m sorry.” on the way out.

Bokuto immediately stood up. Keiji looked up at him and furrowed his brow, asking,  _ What are you doing? _ Bokuto sat back down and whispered to him, “I think he needs someone right now. I think I can try to relate.”

Keiji nodded slowly, understanding what he meant, and let his fiance excuse himself. Out in the hall, Daichi was slumped against the wall, sobbing ferociously. Bokuto slowly slid down the wall next to him and sat in silence. Daichi slowly looked up and sniffed. “What?” he sighed.

Bokuto shrugged. “I thought I could be there for you.”

“You don’t know what it’s like.”

Bokuto shook his head. “I know what it’s like to watch the love of your life get shot. To have their blood all over you. To have the realization that, oh shit, they might not make it.” The bodyguard turned his head to face the squad leader. “Keiji died. They were able to bring him back, but he was dead. For about five minutes, I believe.”

Daichi stared at Bokuto incredulously as he continued: “So in a way, I do know what you’re going through. Because nothing caused me greater pain than realizing he was probably going to die, and then hearing that heart monitor flatline.”

“I’m sorry… I had no idea.” Daichi stared blankly at the floor.

“You have no reason to apologize. You lost someone dear to you; your husband, of all people. I couldn’t imagine that constant pain.” Bokuto reached around and forced Daichi’s head to rest on his shoulder. “If it means anything, as cheesy as it sounds, I truly am sorry for your loss. Suga-san meant a lot to just about every member of the Big Four, so a loss like this affects all of us. But I truly am sorry for your loss.”

“That… thanks, Bokuto-kun.” Daichi said slowly. “That means a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm awful okay.
> 
> OKAY. QUESTION FOR MY KIND READERS.
> 
> These one shots. Are there any specific things you lovelies are craving from this universe? Any character's backstory I haven't touched on here will be featured in the one shots, so stay tuned for those. But anything? Please leave me a comment!


End file.
